Hell at Hogwarts
by abuchild
Summary: Voldemort has become increasingly distracted in his deal with Satan. So now Satan sends his daughter Aemilia to Hogwarts to help get Voldemort on track. There, she encounters power-hungry demons, annoying siblings, psychotic students, and even love.
1. Chapter 1 Runnin' With the Devil

**Running With the Devil**

"I live my life like there's no tomorrow and all I've got, I had to steal Least I don't need to beg or borrow Yes I'm livin' at a pace that kills Oooh, yeah (Ahh!) Runnin' with the devil (Ahh-hah! Yeah!) (Woo-hoo-oo!) Runnin' with the devil I'm gonna tell ya all about it I found the simple life ain't so simple When I jumped out, on that road I got no love, no love you'd call real Ain't got nobody, waitin' at home Runnin' with the devil!"I sang as I joyously skipped down the road made of fire and coal.

My shirt was slipping off my shoulder, and my hair was sticking out at odd angles. I stopped singing when Jimmy, a little black demon with wings, started towards me.

"Good morning Jimmy."  
"Mornin' Em. I'm guessing you came from Sean's." 

I simply laughed. 

"So where are you off to now Em?"  
"Well, I guess my father wanted to see my brothers and me. For what? I don't know." I told him with wild hand gestures. 

"I see."

Jimmy and I walked through the insane world that is Hell to the Black Castle, where my father, brothers, and I reside.

"This is my stop Jimmy," I said in front of the throne room doors.  
"Alright see you around Em."

I heaved open the enormous doors and walked in to find my brothers playing darts with a soul dart board. Julian, my twin, threw two darts and hit an ear and a nose. The soul he hit grunted.

"HA! Cough it up Rian you owe me two of your souls."  
"Yeah, yeah I know. Well hey if it isn't daddy's little girl."  
"Shove it Adrian."  
"Em you were supposed to be here an hour ago."  
"I know that but I was just a little bit busy."  
"Where were you?"  
"Being a little whore that's where she was." 

Flipping Julian off, I plopped down on the couch and snapped my fingers so that I was decent.

"Aemilia, where do you come off throwing that hand gesture around?"  
"We're in Hell stupid. Besides, I don't like you."  
"Just knock it off you two."  
"Stay out of it Adrian!" Julian shoved Adrian to the ground. I jumped off the couch to Adrian's side.  
"Adrian you alright?"  
"Lovely," he said sarcastically. There was a small scrape on the side of his face. I rested my hand on his face and the wound healed at my touch. I pulled him to his feet and rounded on Julian.

"What the 'F' Julian?"  
"Piss off, Em."

Julian has always been like this since before I can remember. He doesn't care about anything or anybody but himself. He's never loved anyone and never will.

I snapped. Violently, I punched Julian in the face. My fist collided with his nose. Under my knuckles I could feel cartilage in his nose bend and finally break. Blood oozed from his nose and flowed onto the front of his body. He was thrown back from force of the punch, and much to my liking he fought back. Just another opportunity for me to kick his ass.

When we were born, Julian and I, I got more power than he did. Why? I honestly have no idea. But he seriously got gypped on the whole magic thing.

So, I had Julian in a headlock, ready to break his neck. Then the double-doors burst open causing Julian, Adrian, and I all to look up.


	2. Chapter 2 Satan and the Assignment

**~ 2 Satan and the Assignment**

"I'm glad you th...What's this?"

The scene before my father was an interesting one. I had Julian still in a headlock and he still had his hands on my arms when he had been trying to break free, but neither of us were moving. We both were frozen, so to speak. And Adrian had on his innocent face with his sleeve in his mouth. Losing interest in Julian, I threw him away from me.

"Nothing father, just a little bit if sibling rivalry," I said walking to my father.

He let out an annoyed sigh.

"Not that. This!" He indicated to my clothing and walked to the throne.

"Why are all of you in your mortal forms?"

I slapped a hand to my forehead in disbelief. Sean, my father's high-level demon advisor, walked in the room to converse with my father.

"Here's the new Soul Count you wanted Sir." Sean handed my father a packet of paper.  
"Ah yes. One moment Sean."

My father directed his attention back to my brothers and me. 

"Father, I must say it really is a whole lot easier for me to stay in my mortal form."  
"Are you afraid of showing who you are Aemilia?" He looked at me sternly.

I gave him a dirty look. "Um, no."

His stern look quickly turned to a smile.

"Good! Turn back then. Jul, Rian you too."

Adrian changed first. His eyes became a deep, blood red color. The teeth that were once flat were now sharp and pointed like vampires'. Adrian's hair was now short and darker than his original longer light brown hair. The sweatshirt and jeans he was wearing became a black suit over a red undershirt along with a striped black and red tie that hung loosely around his neck.

Next was Julian. His eyes turned a golden-red color and he too had fangs. The dirty blonde hair he had was shortened a little bit and spiked. His wardrobe was changed to baggy black jeans, a short sleeved black dress shirt, and the same tie Adrian had.

Now it was my turn. I really didn't want to though. I stood there with my arms folded across my chest and my tongue running over my teeth.

"Em?" my father egged on.  
"Ugh! Fine!" I threw up my arms in defeat.

My clothes changed to a low cut, red spaghetti strap tank top under a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the buttons undone. My teeth and ears pointed, just like my brothers' had. And out of my back sprouted a pair of black feathery wings. 

"That's better! Now Sean thanks for the info and you can take what's left of the day off."  
"T-thank you Sir," he said without taking his eyes off me.

Julian rolled his eyes and shook his head. As Sean left we exchanged passionate looks. I hopped gracefully over the back of the couch and put my hands behind my head, closing my eyes.

"So, Pops, what did you want us for?"  
"I was getting to that Julian. You three all remember Voldemort correct?"

My lips curved into a smirk. When he was younger, him and I would 'Get Together' if you catch my drift. 

"How could I not?" I said with my eyes still closed.

"And of course you all know 'The Plan' am I right?"  
"Well duh. That's all you ever talk about."  
"That's because the Planet alignment is looking up fast Adrian. Well, it seems our mortal friend has fallen behind on his end of 'The Plan'."  
"Oh goody," I whispered sarcastically.  
"I need one of you to go up there and see to it that he finishes his job on schedule."


	3. Chapter 3 If Looks Could Kill

**A/N: Hahaha so I hope I'm doing this all right. If I'm not, let me know! This was a story I had come up with ages ago, I think after the fifth book came out. I started it on Quizilla as a freshman and when through a real sporadic updating phase. I ended up finishing it during the fall semester my senior year, so if you begin to notice differences in writing style and tone, that's why. **

**~3 If Looks Could Kill...**

"I need one of you to go up there and see to it that he finishes the job on schedule." 

Julian jumped up and started waving his arm around like a maniac. 

"I'll do it! Send me." 

He started jumping and flailing his arms around to get my father to pick him to go. 

"What are you, four?" 

Julian gave me a death glare which only made me smirk again. 

"Actually, I was going to send Aemilia."

It was a split second before Julian and I both shouted, "WHAT!" 

"Why her?"  
"Yeah why me?"  
"You're stronger than both of your brothers put together." 

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Julian just giving me the dirtiest looks. If looks could kill...I'd be dead. It's not like I wanted this job, though. I would rather stay here than go up to the Mortal World.

Julian and I were both too pissed off to say anything. 

"It's settled then. Aemilia you'll leave tomorrow." 

I let out a scream and stomped my way to the door. As I left, I slammed the door causing it to come off its hinges. Furious, I stormed my way to my room. As I walked, or rather barged into my room, the door shut behind me and I was forced against the wall. There are no windows in my room so it was pitch black.

"God damn Em." 

I could feel his lips caress my neck and face. 

"Not now Sean." 

I lightly pushed him off me and collapsed on my bed. When he flipped on the lights, he made the poutiest face that could rival the face of a 3 year old. I raised an eyebrow at him and checked him out. His pout turned into a cheeky grin, making me chuckle. 

I let out another sigh and said, "Alright, come-" 

But I didn't get to finish my sentence because he was already straddling me and very hungrily kissing me. After a few minutes of making out, he broke away and looked down at me. As I looked into his crystal clear eyes I remembered my assignment. 

"Sean, I need to talk to you." 

I sat up making him slide off me. 

"Yeah? About what?"  
"See, I have to do this thing" I didn't know how to put it really. He gave me a puzzled look.  
"What...thing?" 

I let out another sigh. 

"My father wants me to go to Earth."  
"What?"  
"Yeah exactly, I said the same thing."  
"Well why not Adrian or Julian?"  
"Because I'm 'Stronger than both your brothers together!'" I said mimicking my father's voice.  
"But why do you have to go to Earth?"  
"Sorry Sean, Devil business. Demon's aren't supposed to know."  
"B-but I'm your father's right hand man!" he shouted, anger rising with each word.  
"I know but you're also a demon and I already told you demons aren't supposed to know." 

He stood up breathing heavily from his anger. I watched as he paced back and forth trying to calm himself down. He started muttering things like 'How could he do this to me?' 'I'm his most trusted advisor.' 'This isn't fair.' 

"Se-"  
"YOU!" I looked at him like he was crazy.  
"Me?"  
"You can tell me!" 

Getting irritated with him I stood up and sharply changed back into my mortal form. 

"I CAN'T" 

Sean grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me. 

"Dammit Em just tell me what is so important!" 

I threw his arms off me and smacked him across the face leaving an imprint of my hand on his cheek. 

"Don't you EVER touch me again." 

I received yet another death glare for the millionth time today. I glowered at him and told him to, "Get the fuck out of my room." Still pissed, he marched right out the door.

I slammed it shut and let out a sigh of relief. I leaned against the door and sank to the floor burying my face in my hands.

"Thank god." 

That could've been much worse. When demons get mad, like Sean did, they can unleash a violent and powerful strength. Pissed off demons are very hard to deal with, even for a devil. I've never seen Sean turn demonic before and that time I was very close to doing so. I shouldn't have slapped him. He'll be back for me.

On realizing this I jumped up and flew through the castle to 'Hell's Gates' miles away from the city. With sweat glistening off my body, I slowed as I neared the one-hundred story high fiery gates. I gazed in awe at the dancing flames. New souls poured in almost constantly. I stepped up to the doorway and slowly put my hand into the flames. I pulled my hand back out, took a deep breath, and walked through the flaming barrier.


	4. Chapter 4 Earth

**~4 Earth**

Blinding white light burned my eyes and I couldn't see anything through the tears now forming from the pain. A wave of cold air ran up my shirt making me shiver, even though it was only the beginning of fall. With a snap of my fingers I had on a hoodie and sunglasses. I blinked a few more times and I could finally see. I was in some sort of train station full of parents and their children. I turned around to see what platform this was and the sign read 'Platform 9 3/4' 

"Um okay?" 

Starting to walk around, I noticed all the children were boarding a large, red steam engine, while the parents stayed on the platform. I also noticed the parents were oddly dressed in robes and cloaks of various colors. Getting irritated with the whole situation I stopped and sat down against a column and knead my forehead with my knuckles. 

"Now behave, son."  
"Yes father." 

I jumped up and peered around the corner to see a tall man with long, platinum blonde hair. 

"Excellent." I strode up to him with devious smirk on my face.

"Lucius Malfoy you pathetic bastard."

He turned around with anger written all over his face. 

"Excuse me? What makes you think a mudblood like yourself can talk to me that way?" 

My mouth dropped in complete disbelief. This guy can't get anymore pathetic. 

"You moron! It hasn't been _that_ long!" I smacked him in the head and ripped off my sunglasses. 

His angry glare turned into shock. 

"Bloody hell! Aemilia?"  
"That's right. My father is not happy with the progress your old pal _Voldey_ is making with 'The Plan'."  
"But Milady he's had a few set b-"  
"Blah, blah, blah does it look like a care?" Voldemort should've dealt with this sooner."  
"He did Milady, he's tried."  
"Obviously not hard enough. Now Lucius I need you to get Voldemort on this train so I can talk to him."  
"But this is the _Hogwarts Express_, it's not possible." 

My irritation with this guy was growing with every second. 

"Then make it possible."  
"But I c-" Getting fed up, I pushed him against a pillar and started strangling him with my arm.  
"Listen you ungrateful bastard, I am here with orders from my father to get 'The Plan' back on track. I was forced to come to this pathetic excuse you call Earth so I want you to get Voldemort on this God Damn train! I don't care how you do it. Just get him on this train! And if you don't you'll soon see I'm not as forgiving as Voldemort is. Do you understand?" 

He fearfully nodded. 

"Good." 

With one more hard shove, I released him and took another look at all the students.

With my anger ebbing away I asked, "What is Hogwarts?" I turned to him and he was running his hand over his throat. 

"It's a wizardry school. It's where witches and wizards go to learn how to use and control their magic. Why do you ask?"  
"Just curious."  
"If you're thinking about going, it's not a good place to meet with the Dark Lord. That school is the safest place in Britain. The entire grounds are charmed up to wazoo! There is no way the Dark Lord will be able to get past all the security." 

I looked at him like he was insane. 

"You forget who you are talking to, Lucius. I'm Satan's daughter."  
"That you are, Milady."  
"Besides, that's where people will least expect Voldemort to be since the security is so tight and it's a castle full of students, so there'll be enough souls for me to corrupt by the time the Planet Eclipse is here. It's perfect!" 

By now, I was raving with excitement. 

"Hang on Aemilia. You need everything off this list if you want to be thought of as a student." 

He handed me a piece of parchment. 

"Your son still goes to school?"  
"He's eighteen, this is his last year."  
"18? Has it really been that long? Last time I saw him, he was just a baby."  
"Yes, I remember. You named him-"  
"Draco Alexander Malfoy."

__**-x-**

_"Look Lucius I don't care how you do it just tell Voldey. I know you can manage at least that."  
"My wife and I have been really busy lately."  
_

_I was walking through the Malfoy Manor, talking to Lucius about 'The Plan'. I was tired and really didn't feel like arguing with him.  
_

_"Please Lucius I'm really tired and I just want to get this done. Don't make me go to Bella, you know she's a little bitch."  
_

_He chuckled.  
_

_"I would Em, it's just, my wife just had a baby."  
"Lucius don't be -what?"  
_

_I was dumbstruck.  
_

_"She had a baby boy."  
"When?"  
"A few hours before you arrived."  
"Can I see him?"  
"Follow me."  
_

_He led me to the second story into a dark blue room, which was his son's nursery. I walked up to the crib and slowly peered my head over the side. Inside was a pudgy, blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy. I wrapped him up in a blanket and held him in my arms. There was a warm smile on my face as I slightly rocked him.  
_

_"Does he have a name yet?"  
"No."  
"Can I name him?"  
"Sure."  
_

_I looked at his white blonde hair and it reminded me of the stars and I immediately thought of the constellation 'Draco'.  
_

_"Draco Alexander Malfoy."_

_"Draco? Draco I like it. Let me go tell Narcissa."  
_

_He disappeared and left me in the room with baby Draco. Draco's small hand grasped my fingers and held on as tight as he could. I let out a small laugh as he let out a little baby coo. He let go of my hand and grabbed my hair. He couldn't hold on to it and started to cry. I tried rocking him a little more but it just didn't seem to work. __I thought for a minute and started to sing. _

_"La Mer Qu'on voit danser le long des golfes clairs A des reflets d'argent La mer Des reflets changeants Sous la pluie La mer Au ciel d'ete confond Ses blancs moutons Avec les anges si purs La mer bergere d'azur Infinie." _

_Draco's eyes slowly closed as my clear voice rang through his ears. I stopped singing and gently tucked him back into his crib._

**-x-**

I smiled as I remembered that day. That wasn't the last time I saw Draco either. I shook those memories out of my head and came back to reality. 

"Well, let's see what we've got here." 

I ran my finger down the list, and once I was finished I snapped my fingers and all of my supplies were packed and ready to go 

"Go put this on the train." 

Lucius did as he was told and I waited for him to come back. 

"You're going to need a uniform." 

My mouth dropped slightly. 

"Seriously?" He nodded. I let out an irritated sigh.  
"Alright, alright let me see the list." 

I ripped it out of his hands and examined the list. 

"Okay then." 

Yet again I snapped my fingers and was in full Hogwarts uniform. Lucius was trying hard not to laugh but was not successful. 

"Shut up Lucius, I can make this work."

I pulled off the gray jumper and threw it at him when he wasn't ready. I chuckled and snapped my fingers so I was wearing nice black pants rather than the skirt. I also unbuttoned the top few buttons and loosed my green and silver tie. 

"La, c'est bien mieux."  
"You really like French don't you?"  
"So? That song I made for Draco was in French and it worked like a charm."  
"Only when you sang it."  
"Just get Voldey on the train." 

The train whistle sounded and I mock saluted Lucius. 

"Ta."


	5. Chapter 5 You First

**A/N: So Blaise is introduced in this one and I wrote/planned this out before we found out who Blaise was. In my head I pictured him as a young Jensen Ackles circa his Dark Angel/Alec McDowell days. So Blaise just kind of stayed that way.**

**Also if you haven't noticed that the story is rated M for language by now, this chapter will definitely show it.**

**-x-**

**~5 "You first."**

The train slowly started to move out of the station as I made my way through. Toward the front of the train I walked into a lovely little car. It was cozy and decorated much better than the rest of the train. I was just about to get comfy on a leather couch when I was stopped, by a greasy black-haired man. 

"Well, well, well, what have we here? What do you think you are doing in here?"  
"Trying to find a place to sit on this sodding long train ride to Hogwarts."  
"You watch your tone with me! This is the Professor's car, students aren't allowed."  
"Terribly sorry. If I see one I shall inform you immediately. Now if you excuse me..." 

I tried walking past him but he grabbed the collar of my robes. 

"Oi! Let me go! Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?"  
"A new snotty Slytherin student of mine." 

With a very rude remark he shoved me out the door causing me to fall on my stomach. 

"Bloody git!" 

Frustrated, I sat back and leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. 

"God...damn...bloody...fucking...mortals," I said hitting my head against the wall with each word. After about five minutes I heard the voices of some others students walking down the aisle. 

"So what did you and Ange do over the summer?"  
"Besides each other? Well, we didn't—Hello? What have we here?" 

The two guys stopped. 

"And who might you be?" I opened one eye to look at who was talking. He was rather tall with a fair build. The most striking of his features, though, were his beautiful ice-blue eyes. The other guy was just as good looking, with dark blonde almost brown hair and the clearest dark blue eyes. 

"Man, just walk away," I nonchalantly ordered. 

The blonde boy sat down next to me. I took off my sunglasses calmly but defiantly looked him in the eye. 

"You know, that's the nice way of saying 'fuck off jackass'."  
"Oooh, feisty are we?" 

This guy just couldn't take a hint. 

"Who the hell are you?"  
"Name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." 

My sunglasses and jaw dropped. 

"Dear holy sweet Jesus, Mary mother of God." 

I lightly shook his hand with my mouth still agape. Never before have I been this shocked. This was the little boy that I named 17 years ago! Hmph, not so little any more. 

"So, you've heard of me?"  
"Uh sure." 

I looked at the other boy still sort of in shock. 

"Who are you?"  
"Blaise Zabini." 

I stood up and helped Draco to his feet. 

"Pleasure, I'm Aemilia...Kenzie! I'm new. Would one of you mind showing me around?" I asked gaining back my composure and saying it in a fake sweetness. 

"I'll do it. See you later Blaise." 

Blaise rolled his eyes and entered a nearby compartment. Draco led me to another empty compartment. 

"So Angela, she's your girlfriend?" I questioned looking around the compartment.  
"You could say that."

He had a cocky little smirk plastered on his face which only made me smirk. Funny, how he was trying to impress me or trying to act all cocky when he really wasn't. I could see straight through him. He's no different than the last time I saw him.

With the cocky smirk still there he stepped closer to me and rested his hands gently on my waist. 

"What's she like?"  
"Bitchy, prissy, stuck up, whiny. She's a complete menace and she gets jealous very easily. You know the usual whore." 

I let out a small chuckle. 

"I guess it'll be more fun to snog you then."

My hands were on the back of his neck and our lips just brushing. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

I felt myself being pulled away from Draco and shoved towards the door. A satisfied smirked played my lips as I leaned against the doorframe with my arms folded across my chest, completely unfazed by her appearance. Draco, on the other hand, looked very nervous indeed. 

"You must be the girlfriend. Pleased to me you, I-" 

She smacked me upside the face. I glowered at her for a second, but then the smirk returned. 

"What makes you think for one second that you could even think of touching my boyfriend?" 

Talk about control issues, it was just a little kiss. Not even, I didn't get to kiss him. 

"I'm Aemilia, Aemilia Kenzie." 

She was a good head taller than me. 

"I don't give a damn who you are! You had no business snogging my boyfriend!" 

I let out a cool chuckle. 

"Honey, do you honestly think he didn't want me to?" 

I was smacked again. My glare returned and I started towards her ready to kick her ass. She stood defiantly and I stopped, realizing how pathetic I was acting. I let out an irritated sigh. 

"You aren't even worth my time." 

Getting tired of this girl I started to walk away. But I was tugged back and pinned against the wall. 

"You listen and listen good: Around here I'm the boss. You do what I say. When I say 'move' you move. When I say 'run' you run. When I say 'jump' what do you do?" 

"Pft, say you first, bitch." 

I was smacked, yet again, in the same spot. 

"If you ever go near him again I'll make your life a living hell!" 

There were no traces of a smirk left on my face. In a flash, I whipped out from under her and had her pinned. It was my turn now. Menacingly, I whispered in her ear, "You don't know what Hell is."  
With a good shove, I walked away.

Man, he wasn't kidding when he said she was a bitch.


	6. Chapter 6 I Didn't Mean Literally

**A/N: I read through this whole story yesterday and you'll notice a big difference around chapter 21 or so. The chapters also start to get longer the further we get into the story. One last note, I'm looking to update at least twice a day.**

**~6 "I Didn't Mean Literally."**

When I was walking to find another compartment, I was hauled into yet another compartment. This time by Lucius. 

"Is it a custom up here to drag people around? Jesus!"  
"Sorry Em."  
"What is it now, Lucius?" 

He looked intently at the big red spot on my face, becoming distracted. 

"What happened to your face?" 

I rolled my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. 

"Your son's sodding girlfriend."  
"Em, did you..."  
"No I didn't kill her though I heavily considered it. Nope, I decided to make her last year at Hogwarts very...interesting, for lack of a better word." 

I said the last part with an evil little smirk stretching my lips. 

"Anyway what is it that you wanted?"  
"He's here." 

I looked around the small compartment and gave Lucius a weird look. 

"Where?" 

He looked up at the ceiling. I followed his gaze and my mouth dropped in disbelief. 

"When I meant get him on the train, I didn't mean literally."  
"He thought it would be best up there." 

I snorted and folded my arms across my chest.

"Shows how smart he is." 

I exhaled deeply. 

"Alrighty then." 

I made like a baseball pitcher, did a full wind up and threw a fireball at the ceiling, making a hole large enough for me to fit through. 

"Need help up?"  
"No, I got it." 

With a big leap I jumped straight though the hole to the roof of the train. For a moment I staggered from the force of the wind but quickly regained my balance. Standing in front of me in billowy black robes was my father's servant, Lord Voldemort. He was as ugly as could ever be! Definitely not the Voldemort I remember. He was completely bald, his skin stretched over his skull. His face didn't hold any notable features; I mean the guy didn't even have a freakin' nose! But his eyes were exceptionally red. 

"Aemilia, you haven't changed one bit."  
"Wish I could say the same about you." 

Voldemort let out a cold raspy laugh. 

"My father is very, very...very upset with you Voldemort. You were supposed to have gathered 300 souls by now and you probably don't even have a quarter of that."  
"I'm sorry Milady."  
"The Planet Eclipse is at the end of May, you better have 300 souls plus 300 more by then or this entire plan is in vain. We need to sacrifice 600 souls within that hour to cover the entire Earth in a living Hell for my father to rule."  
"Yes, I know the plan." 

I sighed, rubbing my temples, "How many?" 

"50."  
"Useless. Get it done Voldemort or it'll be your head on the throne room mantle." 

He bowed low. 

"As you wish Milady."  
"What have you been doing all these years that it isn't done?"  
"Harry Potter. 16 years ago I killed his parents and attempted to kill him but something happened that night. My spell backfired and 'killed' me instead."  
"It's good thing you have all those horcruxes."  
"Anyway 3 years ago I regained my body back and sought out revenge on Harry Potter."  
"A child? You've been wasting your time on a child? You are by far the biggest idiot I have ever met! I cannot believe you've squandered your time on some snot nosed teenager!" 

I was utterly irate. I refused to believe that he's held a grudge with an infant all these years. I glared at that snake-like face of his and finally snapped. 

"Okay this is just getting ridiculous." 

I threw up my hand towards the sky and a lightning bolt struck Voldemort. When the smoke cleared he was much more tolerable to look at. He looked like he did when he was younger, except he was bald and didn't have as much muscle. 

"Here, take this." 

I handed him a small phial of thick red liquid. 

"Pour this on the gate lock to get in the grounds. I'll finish you're transformation there. Lucius!"

Lucius struggled to get where Voldemort and I were. 

"I'm finished here Lucius. Oh and one more thing Voldemort." 

I ripped off his sleeve to reveal the jet black Devil's Mark. It's a burning skull with horns and fangs. I pressed my finger against it and Voldemort and Lucius yelled out in agonizing pain. The Devil's Mark turned fiery red. 

"Now all the Death Eater's know you're no longer in charge." 

I jumped back through the hole and sealed it up. I sat down and buried my face in my hands with a deep sigh.


	7. Chapter 7 Sleep Smirk and Sex

**~7 Sleep, Smirk, and Sex**

"Are you alright?" 

I looked up with dreary eyes, seeing the kid from before. Blaise, I think his name was. 

"I'm fine. Blaise, right?" 

He nodded. 

"Mind if I sit with you?"  
"Not at all." 

I had a dasterdly smirk playing my lips. This guy was almost too good-looking for his own good. 

"So, why aren't you with Draco and 'The Bitch'?" 

He rolled his eyes and leaned back on the seat. 

"Oh they're most likely screwing each other by now."  
"God, it seems like that's all that kid does," I scoffed, leaning back into the seat. 

"What?" he smirked. 

"Sleep, smirk, and sex."  
"Ha-ha, yeah pretty much." 

He gave me a weird look. 

"What happened to your face?" 

I wondered what he was talking about but then I realized I still had a mark where Angela slapped me. 

"It's nothing." 

He moved over next to me. 

"Let me guess, Angela smacked you around a little bit." 

His hand gently ran down my face. 

"Good guess. Eh don't worry about it. I can take care of her." 

I pushed his hand away. 

"I don't know Aemilia, she can get pretty brutal. The last girl that got near Draco killed herself because of the taunting and shit Angela did to her." 

I furrowed an eyebrow at him. 

"Are you worried about me Mr. Zabini?" 

A cocky smirk graced his face. 

"Maybe I am."  
"Or maybe you're just trying to get in my pants." 

Our faces inched closer and closer. 

"Oh really?"  
"Yup," I smiled, easing back. 

"Is it working?"  
"I don't know, you tell me."

Our lips connected and he wasted no time.

**-x-**

The train sped toward its destination, and as it did it quickly became cloudy and eventually started to rain. After our dirty deed, Blaise and I took up friendly conversation. I was beginning to like this guy. 

"The train doesn't exactly stop at Hogwarts." 

He read the confusion on my face and chuckled. 

"Where does it stop then?"  
"Hogsmeade Station."  
"What's Hogsmeade?"  
"It's a small wizarding village a couple miles from the castle." 

My eyes got wide in fear. 

"Please don't tell me we walk to the castle." 

He laughed, reclining back. 

"No we don't walk. First years take boats and sail across the Black Lake."  
"Oooh sucks for them."  
"Haha yeah. And everybody else takes 'horseless' carriages."  
"Horseless carriages?"  
"They aren't really horseless. They're pulled by Thestrals." 

"Really? That's interesting," I noted, knowing exactly what they were. 

He nodded solemnly. 

"Can you see them?" 

He gave me a harsh look. I looked down. 

"Your parents are Death Eater's, aren't they?" Blaise looked surprised.  
"How-"  
"Your name."  
"But my name is a known Death Eater name."  
"I know things." 

He left it at that. The train started to slow and finally halted to a stop. I draped my cloak over my shoulders and walked out behind Blaise. As all the students filed out of the train I somehow got separated from him.

"Well this is just fantastic." 

Casually, I followed the crowd of students through the mud to the carriages until I was shoved into muck by none other than 'The Bitch' herself. 

"Watch it, whore!" 

Her group of friends was behind her, guffawing like a bunch of idiots. 

"Hope you like the taste of mud, whore, 'cause you're going to be eating it a lot this year." 

I pulled myself out of the sludge, an angry grimace flaring on my face. The entire front side of my body was covered in mud. I fought hard with myself to restrain the next, instinctive action on my mind. 

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" 

A girl with wavy brown hair ran to my side, trying to help me off the ground. I could still see Angela laughing not far from where I was.

The violent side of my conscience won. 

I jumped to my feet with a basketball size pile of mud dripping in my hands. 

"Hey Angela! Eat this!" 

The ball of mud went soaring through the air and hit Angela's face with a loud smack. The force of the impact knocked her off her feet and sent her into a huge puddle of mud. A satisfied smirk crept across my face as I shook my hands free out mud. Just as I was really enjoying the suffering of my new "friend", I felt myself being pulled...yet again, into a carriage.


	8. Chapter 8 The Golden Trio

**~8 The Golden Trio**

"What the hell?" I gasped. 

I was in a carriage with three other people; the girl from before and two other guys I didn't recognize. 

"That was bloody brilliant!"  
"We've all wanted to do something like that to Angela but were too afraid to stand up to her."  
"Honestly you two it's not funny! _Scourgify_." 

The mud caked on my face and robes was cleaned off instantly. 

"Thanks. Now who are you people?"  
"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Hermione Granger." 

She thrust out her hand and I gingerly shook it. She was fairly pretty with wavy light brown hair and light blue eyes. 

"I'm Ron Weasley." 

I shook his hand also. He was very cute. He had flaming red hair and darker blue eyes. His face was spotted with freckles and he was very lanky. The last guy was also very good-looking. He had messy jet-black hair, sparkling green eyes and an interesting lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He wasn't as lanky as Ron but he was still pretty tall. 

"Harry Potter. But I'm sure you already knew that." 

I gave him a puzzled look. 

"Um, no, how would I know that?" 

All three looked at me like I was some kind of psycho maniac. 

"How can you not?"  
"He's Harry Potter! 'The Chosen One.' Don't you read the papers?" 

So this is the snot nosed teenager Voldemort's been after! 

"Um no. I've been in Juvee the past few years. I was cut off from the outside world."

There was a small silence until Ron broke it with, "What did you do?" 

"Ronald!"

I laughed, "What is she...your mother?" 

Harry chuckled, Ron turned beet red, and Hermione sneered at me. It was way too obvious that she was into Ron. 

"So what house are the three of you in?" I said while snuggling up close to Ron. I love manipulating people.

He gladly wrapped his arms around me. 

"Gryffindor. We're all in Gryffindor. The Brave house-" 

Ignoring her, I ran my fingers up and down the back of Ron's neck. In effort to thwart my plans, Hermione began talking louder. But as soon as she did his lips crashed down on mine. Hermione was still blabbering away so I stopped him for a moment and let out a fake irritated sigh. 

"Listen Hermione, can you just shut your mouth for a little bit? Can't you see that 'Ronald' and I are busy?" 

Harry's mouth was agape and Hermione was shaking in rage. I heard Hermione mutter, "Stupid bitch," and the carriage door open then close. 

Ron pushed me off of him and ran out after Hermione. My lips curled into a smile. I let out a greatly exaggerated sigh of satisfaction, putting my legs up on the now open seat and my hands behind my head.

"I think she likes me." 

Harry chuckled. 

"You knew she fancied Ron, didn't you? That's why you snogged him, to get her pissed."  
"I didn't come to Hogwarts this year to make friends."  
"You don't really fancy Ron do you?"  
"Pft no. I just needed something to calm me down from 'The Bitch'."  
"So you just go around and kiss anybody you want?"  
"Uh yeah pretty much." 

Harry wasn't so shocked at my attitude anymore. Instead, he looked at me with curiosity. 

"Teach me." 

I opened my eyes. 

"Come again?"  
"Teach me how to kiss like the way you kissed Ron." 

I raised an eyebrow. 

"You've never kissed a girl before?"  
"I have, just not like that."  
"That's an odd request. Um well I don't think about it much. You just need to wait for the right moment."  
"How will I know?"  
"Trust me, you'll know. Once the moment comes you just gotta do it." 

I laughed at myself because I sounded like such a ponce. 

"The only way you'll learn is by actually doing it. When you do you just have to let go of everything and just go for it and not worry about what's going to happen after." 

The carriage skidded to a stop and I opened the door. I was about to step out when I was pulled back in by Harry. Something must've clicked in him because he was now on top of me with his lips against mine. A cocky smirk played my lips and Harry began to suck my bottom lip, begging to come in. I parted my lips and our tongues collided. 

"Hold the phone!" 

I put my hands on his chest to stop him. 

"Don't we have to be somewhere? I mean the carriage stopped."  
"You're right."  
"Course I am! Now let's go." 

The two of us hopped out of the carriage and scurried through the rain into the Entrance Hall.


	9. Chapter 9 Jordan Carlisle

**~9 Jordan Carlisle**

"Potter! Where are Weasley and Granger? They need to be doing their prefect d-who are you?" 

The woman speaking was very old. Her hair was brown with many streaks of gray and was in a tight bun. She had an air of authority about her and her voice confirmed it. 

"Aemilia Kenzie. I'm new."  
"Yes I can see that. Follow me please." 

Harry gave me a sympathetic look and a double thumbs up. I returned it with a weak smile. In silence I followed her to an empty classroom. The classroom must not have very much use, for it was very dusty. In the corners of the room spider webs hung loosely and the chairs were all sitting on top of the desks. At the front of the classroom was a very old man with a long gray beard and half moon spectacles. He had a warm grin buried amongst his facial hair. Next to him a musty old hat sat upon a stool. 

"Miss Kenzie." 

That's not even my name!

Upon reading the startled look on my face he said, "News travels fast." 

I gave him a nervous look along with an equally nervous laugh. 

"I am Professor Dumbledore Headmaster here at Hogwarts. You aren't on my enrollment list this year Miss Kenzie."  
"Um... "  
"Must've been an error. I'll be sure to fix that later. Now that you're here, Miss Kenzie, you'll be required to be sorted. Once the decision is made it is final. You will sit with your fellow peers in the same house you are in. And you will dorm with the students in your house. Is that understood?"  
"Yup!" 

The old woman in the back gave me a reproachful look. 

"I mean, Yes Professor."  
"Now if you'll please sit on the stool." 

I didn't know what to think. I found it extremely hilarious that these people were so accepting. I plunked down on the stool and the stale old hat was set atop my head. 

_Alas! What have we here? The Daughter of Satan_

The hat...is talking to me... Great. 

_What do you want?_  
_Lucifer only has one place in this school._  
_Yeah just put me in Slytherin.__  
_

_"_Slytherin!" 

Dumbledore removed the hat and I eagerly hopped off the stool. 

"You may now go sit with your fellow students in the Great Hall." 

I gave him a mock salute. 

"Yes Sir!" 

Quickly, I ran out of there wanting to get out of that situation. They are _far_ too accepting. With a small chuckle to myself I headed to the Great Hall. With a great heave I opened the doors to reveal a vast chamber. The Great Hall was loads bigger than I thought it would be. It was almost as large as the Throne Room in the Black Castle. I gazed up at the ceiling to find it looked like the sky outside. Rain was pouring down but stopped ten feet into the room and floating candles illuminated the immense hallway. In the front of the Hall there was a long table facing the students where I assumed the Professors sat. The bulk of the Hall was taken up by four long tables arranged in the opposite direction of the Staff Table. Above each of the four tables was a banner that indicated which table belonged to which house. Spotting the silver and green serpent banner I walked in the direction of the Slytherin table. 

The Hall went dead quiet as soon as I had opened the doors and now every pair of eyes was on me. Amazingly, for the first time in my life, I was uncomfortable. Several inaudible whispers echoed around the chamber and I knew they were rumors of who I was. As I was walking in between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables I was tripped by none other than 'The Bitch.' The silence in the Hall was instantly broken by the laughter of the students. Above all the laughter I could distinctly make out Angela's obnoxious laugh. I felt myself being pulled to my feet. 

"Pick on someone your own size Marks!"  
"Is that a threat Carlisle!" 

I was drawn away from Angela and seated at the end of the table. Across from me sat a seventeen year old girl with long chestnut brown hair and the same colored eyes to match. 

"Quite the little bitch, isn't she?" 

The Great Hall was now back to its normal noisiness. 

"Yes, quite." 

I was grimacing down the table at Angela. 

"Try to refrain from killing her, at least until the Planet Eclipse." 

My head snapped in her direction. She was giving me a knowing smirk. 

"Yeah, I know who you are, Aemilia. You father warned about your coming to Earth."  
"Who are you?"  
"Jordan Carlisle-God's demonic little angel on Earth." 

I let out a small laugh. 

"How do you know my father?"  
"When I was eight I lost all my family in an Auror accident. My family hated me so they left me nothing in a will. I was only eight years old and I was thrown from Foster home to Foster home. It seemed that nobody wanted a brat like me. I decided then that I was going to sell my soul to your father in exchange for a rank in hell. So I could give my parents the hell they gave me."  
"Interesting."  
"Yup. So I'm stuck up here until I die."  
"Why don't you just commit suicide?"  
"Ah see that's the catch. I can't kill myself or the deal is off. The same goes for paying someone to kill me too."  
"Pft just like dad." 

The teachers filed into their seats and Dumbledore began his Pre-Sorting speech. I swear during this and the sorting I mastered the art of sleeping with my eyes open. After the sorting, dinner was served and an immeasurable amount of food materialized on all the tables. I didn't pay attention to the food much; Jordan and I were deep in conversation. She mostly wanted to know what Hell was like. Sometime during dinner a piece of bread hit my head and without a second thought I chucked back at Angela. I sat back down and ran my fingers over my cheek making me cringe from the sting. 

"Ironic isn't it? I can heal others, but I can't heal myself."  
"What happened to your face?"  
"You know how many times I've heard that?"  
"No, I'm not psychic ya know."  
"The Bitch did it."  
"And you didn't kill her? I'm impressed."  
"So am I." 

I sighed insanely bored and examined the Great Hall some more. My eyes halted on one of the Professors. He was very cute with longer light brown hair and hazel eyes. He had to be only around twenty-two. 

"Jordan, who is that?"  
"Weren't you paying attention during the speech?"  
"Nope. I was sleeping."  
"But you're eyes were open."  
"Exactly," I smirked. 

She rolled her eyes. 

"That's Professor Wood. He's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He used to go here you know. He was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."  
"What in God's name is Quidditch?" 

"You're shittin' me right? You've never heard of Quidditch?" Blaise came strutting over.  
"Good to see you too Blaise," I said, smirking at him over my shoulder.  
"Scooch over, Em." 

I moved over and Blaise put an arm around my shoulders. 

"Hey you loser!" I remembered I was mad at him. 

He gave me a confused look. 

"What did I do?"  
"You just ditched me after we got off the train!" 

He broke out in a fit of laughter. 

"Shut up it's not funny!" 

I slapped him in the arm. 

"Ow. Yeah but from what I hear you got the benefit of it." 

I smirked, recalling what happened with the mud. 

"So you honestly don't know what Quidditch is?"  
"No."  
"Damn mate. Where the hell have you been?"  
"It's called Juvee."  
"Oh right right right. Hey Jordan," he smiled in her direction. 

He took his arm away and struck up conversation with Jordan. The way she was looking at Blaise told me that she was totally crushing on him. 

I smirked. 

"I think I'm gonna go have a smoke. See you guys later." 

I got up, walking outside and staying on the steps for shelter from the rain that was still coming down.


	10. Chapter 10 Only Illegal If You're Caught

**~10 Only Illegal If You're Caught**

I blew on my finger which sparked a flame from which I lit my cigarette. Taking a long drag and blowing it out my nose I leaned up against the castle wall with one foot bent and my eyes closed. I wasn't even close to being finished when I heard someone coming. Quickly, I flipped the cigarette in my mouth holding it with my teeth just above my tongue. The smoke was drifting freely out of my nostrils.  
Outside came that new Professor. 

"Oh! My mistake, did you want to be alone? You're the exchange student, right?" 

I nodded slowly and he smirked. 

"I won't punish you for smoking..." 

I gave him a sharp quizzical look and flipped the cigarette back out. 

"How di..."  
"I used to do that when I went to school here, but you didn't let me finish. I won't punish you for smoking so long as you give me one." 

I furrowed an eyebrow at him. 

"Sorry, chief, only got one."  
"Who carries one cigarette around?" I gave him a faux offended look, I did have only one.  
"I do." 

I rolled my eyes and gave him the one I was smoking. Bloody waste.  
He took it from me without taking his eyes off me. His eyes darted up and down my body and I didn't object. He finished the cigarette and turned to put it out. I took this chance to check out his ass, which he must've seen me doing. 

"Were you just checking me out?" 

He questioned with a satisfied smirk. I only gave him an embellished innocent look with a slight smirk creeping across my face that pretty much gave away my lie. 

"You're my Professor!"  
"No harm in it, I'm just wondering," he shrugged, finishing off the cigarette and looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

We stood there not saying anything, but the same thought running through both our heads. 

"Do you want to kiss me Professor? If you do...I don't mind." 

The instant I said that he aggressively forced me against the wall and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Professor Wood kissed my neck and moved to my mouth where his tongue roamed all around. My hands ran through his soft brown hair and his hands swept down to my waist. Suddenly he pulled away and nervously ran his hands through his hair. 

"Wait, wait, wait. This is wrong. I can't do this, it's illegal!" 

I let out a frustrated sigh. 

"Let me tell you a little secret Professor." 

I got real close to him, my hands gliding down his chest, and I playfully bit his ear. 

"The only time it's illegal is when you're caught." 

I walked back inside with an evil little giggle. 

"Is that how you plan to pass through this place?" 

I stopped dead in my tracks at the sound of the drawling voice. I cursed under my breath. 

"What was that Em?" 

I turned with a cheesy smile on my face. 

"What are you doing here, Julian?" I tried asking with as little fury as possible. 

Julian had that stupid devilish smirk of his plastered all over his face. He was enjoying every minute of my rage. 

"I managed to persuade father to let me come," he casually sauntered over, hands folded behind his back.  
"Well good! Then that means I can go home." 

That dumb smirk of his faded and mine grew. 

"You can't," he uttered barely audible.  
"What was that?"  
"You can't go home!"  
"And why's that?" 

My smirk was growing with every second.

"Because you are in charge up here," he grumbled.  
"That's right Julian. I'm in charge." 

I turned in the direction of the dungeons and heard Julian running to catch up with me. Minutes later Julian and I waltzed through wall to the Slytherin Common Room, bickering at each other. There, I found Blaise and Jordan sitting in front of the fireplace playing some card game and a few other students doing whatever they wanted. 

"Look, Julian, few words of advice: Stay out of my way." 

Julian rolled his eyes and went down the hall to the Boys' Dormitory. Shaking my head, I jumped over the back of the black leathered couch and lay on my back. 

"Aemilia, who was that?" Jordan asked, eye trailing after my brother.  
"That, Jordan, was my twin brother, Julian."  
"You didn't mention a twin on the train," Blaise observed, laying down another card. 

"A twin? You mean there's another one as hot as you?" chimed Draco's voice. 

I glanced up at Draco with a smirk. 

"Only if you're interested in guys." 

He wrinkled his nose. 

"No thanks."  
"Go ahead and meet him if you want, he's in the dorm." 

I waved my hand lazily in that general direction. 

"We'll see you two later." 

Blaise and Jordan both got up and disappeared through the wall. Draco gently lifted up my head, sat down, and laid my head on his lap. I looked up at him and turned on my side. 

"So where's your sub-human girlfriend?"  
"Who the bloody hell knows or cares." 

He wasn't the least bit interested in his girlfriend's whereabouts. 

"Wow, what a great boyfriend!" I said with sarcasm dripping from every word. 

"She just has this stupid infatuation with me." 

His fingers became suddenly interested in my hair and it reminded me of how he used to play with it when he was a toddler.

**- x -**

_"Lucius!"  
_

_The mansion was a complete mad-house. House elves were frantically running around to the sound of a screaming child. Walking into the Den, dodging yet another hysterical house elf, I found Lucius looking entirely exhausted.  
_

_"Lucius, what the bloody hell is going on!" I asked, entirely confused.  
_

_"I'm sorry, Milady. Draco's having another tantrum, terrible twos." he let out a small exasperated laugh, but I was not amused.  
"I've got time."  
"Right, follow me."  
_

_Evading all the distraught house elves, I followed Lucius up to Draco's room where it sounded like he was screaming in pain. I strode into his room and ducked, narrowly avoiding a book thrown in my direction. Narcissa, fully upset, rushed over to her husband.  
_

_"Lucius, he won't let anyone near him! I don't know what's wrong!"  
_

_She ran out of the room sobbing, and Lucius went to comfort her. The house elves stared at me, waiting for directions.  
_

_"Out...all of you."  
_

_I shut the door behind them, and Draco looked at me with tearful eyes. He had grown quite a bit since the last time I saw him. I walked to his bed, and he shrunk back even more.  
_

_"No!"  
"Relax Draco. I'm not going to hurt you," I cooed.  
"How d-do you mow my name?"  
"I'm friends with your parents, my name's Aemilia."  
"Emmy?" _

_I chuckled, "Close enough. May I sit down?"  
_

_He vigorously nodded, and I sat down a few feet from him.  
_

_"What's wrong, Draco?"  
"Nutting," he sniffled.  
"Then why are you crying?"  
_

_When he realized I saw the tears in his eyes he quickly wiped them away, only to be filled with more.  
_

_"It's okay to cry, Draco."  
"My dad, he says, he says crying is for babies and that I gots to suck it up."  
_

_I shook my head smiling.  
_

_"Draco, you're a baby. You're only two years old."  
_

_He turned away, biting his lower lip, trying to hold back his tears. I lifted him up and set him on my lap with my arms tightly around him. I gently moved the hair out of his beautiful blue eyes.  
_

_"What's wrong?"  
_

_Tears were streaming down his face as he pointed to his leg.  
_

_"Blaise and me w-were jum-ping on da couch and and he pushted me offs dit."  
"Will you let me fix it?"  
_

_He nodded again. Cautiously, I rolled up his pant-leg and felt a small hand grasp mine. I glanced at him and held onto his hand tighter. On Draco's leg was a deep gash about three inches long. I snapped my fingers, to conjure a wet cloth, and I wiped away some of the dry blood. I left the cloth in mid-air and essentially 'wiped' it away. Draco was simply astonished by this little trick. I pushed up my sleeves and blew a dark red smoke on the cut. It settled and I wiped that clear, it vanishing along with the gash leaving a glossy pearl scar. I rolled down his pant-leg and smiled at him.  
_

_"Better?"  
_

_He mopped up his remaining tears and smiled back.  
_

_"Yes, danku."  
"Here, I have something for you."  
_

_Out of my pocket, I pulled out a chocolate bar. He graciously took it out of my hand and I gazed out the window. A few seconds later I felt a tug on my sleeve.  
_

_"Here you goes Emmy."  
_

_Draco was holding out half the candy bar for me.  
_

_"That's very kind of you Draco."  
_

_I took it from him and put it in my pocket.  
_

_"Shall we go down to dinner?"  
"Yeah."  
_

_I picked him up, soothingly rubbing his back._


	11. Chapter 11 Close Call

**~11 Close Call**

With Draco futzing with my hair like that, I felt weird. It made me feel like he was a kid again but I wasn't taking care of him, like it was just the opposite. I put my hand on his and looked up at him. 

"Can you please stop doing that?" 

The only people left in the common room, were me and Draco. 

"Why? What's wrong?"  
"It just...reminds me of a little boy I knew."  
"What happened to him?"  
"I walked out on him."

I moved down to the floor directly in front of the fire and wrapped my arms around my legs. As I was staring at the fire Sean's face suddenly flashed in the flames. 

"WHOA!" 

I stumbled backwards, tripping over the table and falling into Draco's arms. I glanced at him and then at the fire now flickering dangerously. 

"Em, what happened?"  
"I gotta go." 

I thrust his arms off me and made my way across the common room. 

"But it's after curfew!" 

I smirked at him while hurrying out the door. The corridors were completely dark. I went down the hall a ways and finally slowed my pace, letting out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. 

"How did Sean find me?" I muttered to myself  
"Who's Sean?" 

I swear, at the sudden sound of his voice, I jumped to the ceiling. 

"God damn you, Draco!" 

He was leaning against the wall laughing his ass off. 

"You are such a ponce." 

I said while trying to recover from my scare. 

"Oh come on, Emmy, you've got to admit it was funny." 

I looked at him sharply. 

"What did you call me?"  
"I called you Emmy. Why? Is there something wrong?"  
"I-I just haven't been called that since...nevermind." 

"Since what?" he asked, laughter subsided.  
"Never you mind."  
"Fine, keep your secrets."

I gave him a wicked smirk and walked away.

"Where are you going?"  
"To the grounds."  
"Why?" 

"Do you always have to ask so many questions!" I yelled. 

He looked a little taken aback at my sudden rage. I exhaled slowly and my face softened. 

"I'm sorry, Draco. You just really pissed me off when you scared me."  
"You're not scared very often, are you?"  
"No...why?"  
"I can tell."  
"How?"  
"You wouldn't have been so pissed if you were used to it." 

With that stupid, sexy smirk of his he sauntered off. I shook my head and smiled. I ran and jumped on his back. We both were laughing as he stumbled when he tried to adjust me on his back. 

"Okay hold the phone." 

He stopped and boosted me up and gave me a piggyback ride. We made it to the Entrance hall when I asked,

"Aren't there supposed to be people patrolling the halls?"  
"Yup."  
"So...what gives?"  
"Dunno."  
"Okay, down time." 

I started wiggling around but he wouldn't put me down. 

"Draco put me down." 

Without warning he dropped me which made me trip him so he fell on me. 

"Ow! Draco you moron, I told you to put me down. Not drop me!"  
"Sorry, you slipped." 

I caught the smirk on his face. 

"Ooooooooh you lie!" 

He laughed at my baby voice and actually smiled. I haven't seen that smile since he was a toddler. There it was again, that weird feeling. I honestly can't explain the way I feel when Draco is himself.

He started scrambling up. 

"What's wrong?"  
"Someone's coming!" 

Draco pulled me to my feet and led me behind the Slytherin House Point Hour Glass. Protectively, Draco held me up against him. I was looking up at Draco who was watching for someone to enter the Entrance Hall. When his eyes narrowed I knew he saw someone. I followed his gaze and to my horror saw Sean coming through the door that leads to the dungeons. 

"Who is..." 

I clamped my hand over Draco's mouth. Sean must've heard the little bit Draco has said because he looked over in our direction. I tensed up and my breath got caught in my chest. Draco must've felt me stiffen up because he tightened his grip around me and rested his head on mine. Sean slowly approached our hiding spot. I began trembling and was on the brink of tears. Just as Sean was about to discover us, I could hear the vibration of his phone. 

"Yeah?" 

On the other end I could hear my father. 

_"Sean! Where are you!"  
_

Sean was trying so hard to contain his frustration. 

"I'm on an errand sir."  
_"Get your ass back here now. Jul is up there with her, so she has enough help."_

Draco had no idea what they were talking about but I knew exactly what was going on. 

"How did you know I was up here?"  
_"Adrian saw you leave and Jul saw you up there and called me. Now get your sorry ass back here!" _

That a boy Adrian! 

"Yes sir." 

He closed his phone looking absolutely furious. He cursed under his breath and vanished in cloud of black smoke. I clung onto Draco's robes breathing heavily. Draco soothingly stroked my back. 

"It's alright, he's gone."  
"Too close."  
"What?" 

I pulled back and looked up at him. 

"He's after me, he's been after me. That was too close." 

Draco looked back at the black smoke. 

"How did he get in the castle?" 

I stood still, on edge. I then realized I told Voldemort to come to the castle tonight. 

"Draco, do you have an owl?"  
"Yeah, he should be in my room."  
"I need to use him." 

He nodded, "Okay." 

Draco and I walked back to the common room, still shaken up by the encounter with Sean. Jordan came up to us. 

"Draco, Angela was looking for you. Pft she came into the room all, 'Ugh where is he! I bet you any money that whore paid him to do her. I even went in the boys' dorm looking for him!'," she mocked Angela's voice.  
"Did you hear what I said? She even went in the boy's dorm looking for you!" 

We laughed at her sarcasm. 

"Hey, Em, you might not want to come to bed tonight, cause you know Angela will be hounding you."  
"Yeah well, little miss bitch can suck it. I'm not in the mood to deal with her."  
"Why, what happened?"  
"I'll tell you later."


	12. Chapter 12 Only Day One

**A/N: I read the reviews and had to post this ^_^ It's refreshing to know that people like my stories and let me know about it. People on Quizilla are jerks and will rate my stories without telling me why they gave me a particular rating. Anyway, thanks guys ^_^ **

**~12 Only Day 1**

Draco grabbed my hand led me to the boys' dormitory. When I walked in, there were five boys in the room. Draco introduced me to Crabbe, Goyle, and Theodore Nott, all of whom were staring stupidly at me. The other boys in the room were Blaise and Julian. 

"Hey Drae, Angela's looking for you. Boy is she pissed," Blaise laughed.  
"Yeah I know, Jordan told us. I was with Em." 

I made a beeline for Julian and pulled him away from the others. 

"Did you see him?" he asked me.

I nodded. 

"I was out in the common room when I saw him open up a portal in the fireplace. I called dad and..." 

I cut his words short by giving him a rib-cracking hug. I was grateful for what Julian did for me. Despite all the ridiculous fights we have, he still called my dad and saved my ass back there. 

"Thank you Julian."  
"He didn't find you?" 

I broke the embrace. 

"No. We were hiding in the Entrance Hall and when he was about to discover us, Dad called."  
"Well it's a good thing I saw him and phoned dad." 

I was silent as I went into deep thought. 

"What, it's not a good thing?"  
"Wha? Oh of course it is, it's just...when I saw him, it seemed like he hated working for us."  
"Us?" Julian raised his eyebrow

"Devils. When Dad foiled his 'mission' up here by calling, he seemed very irritated. And then when he hung up he muttered something. It just seemed like he hates Dad."  
"I'm sure it was nothing." 

"Aemilia!" Draco called from the other side of the room. 

I gave Julian a weak smile and went over to Draco's bed, where perched on his shoulder was a beautiful eagle owl. Before I could get to Draco, though, one of the boys stepped out in front of me. I got a good look at him. He was a little bit taller than me but much shorter than Draco. He had dirty blonde hair and greenish-brown eyes. He was very skinny and very lanky. 

"Hello, sweetheart, my name is Theodore. I heard about your situation. So how's about you spend the night with me?" 

I furrowed an eyebrow at him and scoffed, "Sod off." 

"Oh well hey now..."  
"Leave her alone Theo." 

Draco held my hand and gave Theodore a dirty look. 

"Why is it you always get the girls?" he pouted, walking out into the hall. 

Draco's eagle owl was enormous. It was bigger than my head! Regardless, it was still very stunning. 

"His name's Galileo."  
"He's beautiful." 

I grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a little note to Voldemort saying why I couldn't meet him that night.

Voldemort, Sorry I couldn't make it tonight but something came up.  
Meet me by the Dark Forest at 11:00 tomorrow night.

Aemilia

"Who're you writing to?"  
"Sorry, I can't tell you."  
"Why, is it your husband?" he folded his arms across his chest. 

I laughed, "I'm not married." 

"Then who is it, and why can't you tell me?"  
"You're on a need to know basis and you don't need to know." 

I tied the letter to Galileo and whispered where he was supposed to deliver the letter. I turned around and sat on the desk. Draco stood directly in front of me and put his arms on either side of me, locking me down. 

"You said I'm on a need to know basis, and I really need to know who you sent that letter to," he smirked.  
"No you don't, you just wanna know if it's my boyfriend so you can ask if I like him better than you or not."  
"So you did send it to a boyfriend." 

I didn't smile; I just gave him a serious look. 

"No, my boyfriend is that guy that was in the Entrance Hall."  
"The one that was after you?"  
"Yup, but I suppose now he's my ex."  
"Well I would hope so. So this does mean that you're available, right?" he smirked again. 

"Ha-ha I am, but you're not."  
"Very funny Emmy. Okay seriously, who did you send that letter to?" 

I excessively shook my head. 

"Not telling."  
"Aw come on!" 

I laughed again. I just loved taunting him this way. He was so mad at me and it was so cute. 

"I'll tell you if you give me a kiss," I proposed.  
"I can do that." 

His lips pressed against mine. Draco kept leaning forward as he kissed me, eventually causing me to fall back on the desk. I smiled against his lips and began laughing. He let out a hopeless sigh and smiled. 

"Okay we kissed, now tell." 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped down from the desk. 

"Nope."  
"Oh come on!"

We sauntered out into the hall where we stopped just outside the boys' dormitory door. He leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest and I went halfway down the hall. 

"Why won't you tell me?"  
"Cause," I smiled. 

"Cause why?"  
"I don't feel like telling you," I teased.  
"Just tell me."  
"Okay fine, Voldemort," I confessed.  
"Alright! I give up! Don't tell me." 

I gave him a funny look and shrugged my shoulders. 

"First I don't get to snog you and now this."  
"Huh?"  
"The only reason I followed you was so I could snog you in a corner." 

I looked in his eyes and saw straight threw him. He's not perverted like that, I know he's not. 

"You and I both know that's not true." 

He looked down with nothing to say. Ashamed, he turned to go back into the room. I watched him curiously. 

"Draco." 

The moment he turned around I ran, jumped, and wrapped my legs around his waist. I planted my lips on his and gave him a simple kiss. I stood on my own and gently moved the hair out of his eyes. I ran my hand down the side of his face and gave him another small kiss on the lips. 

"Night Draco."  
"N-night." 

With one last peck on his cheek, I walked down the hallway into the girls' dorm. Before I could even say anything, Angela had me pushed against the wall choking me, her posse behind her sneering at me. 

"And just where have you been all night Kenzie?"  
"None of your damn business," I croaked.

"Oh it's all my damn business if you were with _my_ boyfriend."  
"Well I wasn't, so go screw yourself skank." 

Angela threw up her hand and glared at me. I stared back at her defiantly, not at all afraid. 

"Leave her alone, Marks, she wasn't with Draco. That mudblood Hermione took him after the feast." 

She lowered her fist, let me go, and turned around. I took in a deep breath of air, and the color returned to my face. Just when I was least expecting it, Angela whipped back around and slugged me in the mouth. 

"What the bloody hell was that for!"  
"I just don't like you." 

She turned around again and wickedly laughed with her friends. My eyes burned red and my hands alighted with flames. I was starting to charge her when Jordan stopped me. 

"Aemilia relax! Don't blow it now!" 

Still glaring at Angela, my hand extinguished and I wiped away the blood on in the corner of my mouth. 

"When she gets to hell, I swear..."  
"Yeah I know, you'll rip her guts out and use them to choke her," Jordan humored me. 

I gave her a weird look, "Who does that?" 

We both giggled and changed into our pajamas. Everyone got into their beds and Pansy shut the lights off. I could still taste blood in my mouth. So I gathered it all up and hawked it at Angela, hitting her directly in the face. With a smirk, I lay down again and fell asleep to the sound of Angela's distraught screams.

And to think...this was only day one.


	13. Chapter 13 Skiving Off

**~13 Skiving Off**

It felt like I had just lain down to go to sleep when I was awoken by Jordan. 

"Come on, we've got class." 

She yanked back the drapes around my bed and sunlight poured onto my face. I squinted my eyes and dove under the blankets. 

"No effing way! This is too early!"  
"Early? No ha-ha we're late, the others are already at breakfast." 

I rolled on my back and stretched out. 

"I'm not gonna wait for you Em."  
"Fine go. I'm not going to class today anyway."  
"I'll see you during my Free Period then."  
"Mkay," I nuzzled my face in my pillow.

"Who knew devils could be so lazy?"  
"I heard that!" 

She gave me a cheeky grin and I threw a pillow at her but she had already disappeared through the door by the time it reached her. I didn't feel like staying in there by myself, so I bundled myself up in the blanket and plopped down on the black leather couch in the common room. I heard whistling coming from the boys' hallway and it slowed when it got in the common room. 

"Kenzie...what the hell are you doing?"  
"Mmm mot oing to clames." 

Draco kneeled down in front of the couch. 

"Why?" 

I opened one eye. 

"Don't feel like it."  
"Haha good answer."  
"Stay with me." 

He sighed and looked at me. 

"Okay." 

Out of his robes he pulled out a wooden stick and muttered some words and the fireplace came alive with fire. I propped myself up and curiously looked at it. 

"Uh Draco?"  
"Hm?"  
"What is that?" 

He looked at the stick. 

"You're joking right? Hello! Emmy, it's a wand. We can't do magic without it." 

I grimaced and jumped up, running to my room to change into my uniform. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun. I walked back out into the common room to find Draco with his robe off, shirt un-tucked, and tie loosened, lying on his back with his hands behind his head. Throwing my robe over a chair, I put my hands on my hips. He saw the look on my face and smirked. 

"I know you want to." 

I chuckled and looked away, trying to force down a smile. I looked back at him and gave him a 'yeah-so-what' look. 

"Come on."  
"What?" 

I pulled him off the couch and he followed me to the door. 

"Where are we going?"  
"Hogsmeade."  
"Hogsmeade?"  
"Did I stutter?"  
"No...but why?"  
"I need a wand."  
"Huh?"  
"Juvee," I intoned, explaining the lack of wand. 

We snuck through the corridors and outside. Once we were far enough away from the castle we continued to walk at a normal pace. 

"So what did you go to Juvee for? And why was that guy after you?"  
"It's complicated."  
"Fair enough." 

It fell silent and we walked a little more ways. 

"You're a Death Eater, aren't you?" 

I heard him sigh. 

"How can you tell?"  
"You always keep your sleeves down, which hides the mark."  
"Do you have one?" 

I deftly spun around, walking backwards while showing him my bare left forearm. 

"Nope."  
"I hate it. I've never wanted to be a Death Eater. My father forced me to. He said I'll understand why I should become one in a few years. Well, it's been a few years and I still don't understand why." 

I studied him as he looked at his feet while he walked. 

"Luckily I haven't had any assignments, well except one. But I have this feeling I'm going to be given a big one soon, bigger than the last one I had." 

I spun back around and walked normally. 

"Draco, I know why your father wanted you to become a Death Eater." 

I kept walking and didn't look back. 

"What?" 

I didn't stop or give him a glance. 

"Hey, Aemilia! Tell me! What do you know that I don't! Hey listen!" 

He grabbed my arm hard and forced me to face him. I stared defiantly in his eyes as his searched mine for an answer. 

"Tell me or I'll..."  
"Or you'll what! Kill me? Curse me? Hit me? I know you Draco, you wouldn't have the guts. I can see straight through your act. You're not selfish, cocky, or a jackass. You're a caring, loving person who was forced into the position you're in now by a lie. And now you're trying to hide that side that you find 'weak' by acting like a dickhead to everyone, even to yourself. Don't lie to me Draco because I'm not someone you wanna screw with." 

He looked confused and shocked at my sudden onslaught of words. I let out an irritated sigh and my face softened. 

"FREEZE!" With a clap of my hand I froze all time and motion.

Out of Draco's temple I pulled out the memory of what just happened and modified it so he would have absolutely no idea what I just said and instead have a totally different memory. I stamped my foot and everything went back to normal. 

"I'm not like that y'know? I don't want to hurt people. Wait lemme rephrase. I don't want to hurt people that don't deserve it."  
"So what do you want to be? An auror?" I played along with conversation I had just put into his head. 

"Nah, I can leave that to Saint Potter. What I really want to be is a Healer. I know it sounds stupid but when I was little, probably only two years old, I cut my leg badly on a cursed piece of glass when Blaise and I were jumping on the couch. I should've lost my leg because of the curse but got by with only a scar, that's barely noticeable. It was all because of this woman. She was so beautiful and she had the voice of an angel." 

I smirked. 

"She was my best friend back then. Anyway, she healed my leg. She blew this reddish smoke and just wiped it away. The pain and gash vanished. And I still wonder to this day how she did it. So I decided I want to be a Healer. But as you can imagine, that's not what my father wants me to do. He wants me in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic to be a spy for Voldemort." 

We reached the gates out of the grounds and found that it was locked. 

"They lock us in?"  
"No, they lock whatever's out there, out."  
"Okay then. So how do we unlock it?"  
"I don't know; it's probably magically sealed."  
"Lovely." 

I squatted down and held the lock up. I rubbed off some of the dirt and grime with my thumb. Out of my shoe I pulled out a phial of red liquid, identical to the one I gave Voldemort. I yanked the cork out with my teeth and poured it into the lock very carefully. Once the phial was empty I chucked it away. The lock started to spark. I hopped up, grabbed Draco's wrist, and ran behind a large boulder. I was leaning my shoulders against the rock looking at my wristwatch, counting down while Draco was peering over the rock. 

"What is that?"  
"5...4..." 

I tugged Draco down by his belt. 

"...2...1" 

I shielded Draco from the heat. When it passed I went back to the lock. The red liquid, or 'Hell's Fire', melted the inside of the lock which unlocked it. 

"Em, what was that?" 

I glanced over my shoulder smirking at him. With a small push the gates swung open. He let out a small laugh. 

"Apprez-vous Monsieur Malfoy."  
"Merci."  
"Parlez-vous Francais?"  
"Oui. J'aime beaucoup la France."  
"Moi aussi."  
"But you have a prettier accent than I do," he smiled. 

I gave him a genuine smile. 

"Thanks. So...where can I find a wand?"  
"Um...I think Ollivander's just opened a small shop here." 

I looked around at the quaint little village. Many magical folk were walking around, going into the various shops. To my left there was a very small shop squeezed in between a place called Honeydukes and another place called Zonko's. 

"Is that it?"  
"Yep. Do you want me to go with you?"  
"No, I'm a big girl."  
"Don't I know it." 

We smirked at each other and I made to go into the shop.


	14. Chapter 14 The Cat's Out of the Bag

**~14 The Cat's Out of the Bag**

If the shop looked small on the outside, the inside was twice as small, and for being recently opened it looked as old as Hell. It had a very musty feel to it with dust covering almost every inch of the place. Shelves upon shelves of boxes lined the walls, and in the middle of all the shelves was a desk. Stifling a coughing fit, I went up to the front desk and rang the bell. 

"Just a minute!" called a voice from the back. 

I turned my back on the counter and leaned on it. 

"Funny, I wasn't expecting you," The old croaky voice made me jump.

When I turned around a very old man was examining me closely.

I scoffed at him, "What are you, some kind of psychic?" 

He smiled and grabbed one of the boxes. 

"I think we'll try this one to start." 

He took the wand out and handed it to me. The instant it touched my hand it exploded into tiny shards. I furrowed an eyebrow. 

"I'm no expert, but I don't think that's supposed to happen." 

For the next two hours, I tried every wand in that place. Either they would explode the moment they touched my hand, or it burned me. 

"I don't understand it. I've never had this happen before." 

I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Look, I just need _something_. Don't you have any more?"  
"Yes, one more. But I know for a fact it won't work."  
"And why not?"  
"Why? The entire wand is not from this world. The handle is made purely from the metal of Satan's pitchfork." 

So _that's_ what happened to it. 

"The wood is that taken from Hell's Gates and the core, the core is made up of Hell's Fire. This wand was not made for a human, but for something out of the underworld." 

"Just give me the wand." 

Skeptically, he went and got the sleek leather box out of the back and gave it to me. The wand engulfed me in flames, and when they receded I was in my devil form. I raised my hand up into the light and examined my new form, running my tongue over my teeth. 

"Well that's interesting." 

The shop owner looked absolutely terrified. 

"Y-y-y-you're..."  
"Lucifer? Haha yes I know." 

I rested my elbow on the desk and my chin on my hand while my left hand burned a picture into the wood with my thumb nail. 

"Now, you know my dirty little secret and I can't have you running around Hogsmeade telling people that Satan's daughter is dicking around Hogwarts. So I'm going to be _very_ generous and give you a choice. One. Never speak of this meeting to anyone or Two. Die a very gruesome death that would look a little something like this..." 

I slowly and lightly blew on the counter. The drawing in the wood came alive in a very disturbing depiction of a possible murder. He eyes became very wide and the color drained out of his face. 

"I'll leave you with that." 

I left the galleons on the desk, and as I walked out the door I changed into my mortal form. I looked across the road and saw Draco sitting in a tree reading Angels and Demons. I smiled and walked to the base of the tree. I gazed up and shook my head. 

"Is that a good book?"

He took his nose out of the pages and looked down. 

"Oh you're done." 

He jumped out of the tree and smirked down at me. I realized what he was smirking at and laughed. 

"Grow up Draco." 

Innocently, he looked at me. 

"What?" 

I put my hands on my hips. 

"I saw you looking down my shirt." 

His innocent look was replaced by a _very_ cheeky grin. We both laughed and he put his arm around my shoulder. 

"What time is it?" I asked.  
"It would be...10:30."  
"Bugger!"  
"What?"  
"I got up too early." 

He laughed and we made our way back up to the castle. Upon entering said castle, Draco and were stopped by a very perturbed Professor Wood and Professor Snape. 

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Kenzie!" Snape scolded.  
"Oh shit," he muttered.  
"Relax Draco, I got this. Yes Professors?"  
"In my office, now." 

We followed the two Professors to Snape's Office. 

"Sit." 

Draco was sneering at Professor Wood with great dislike. Snape stood at the back of the office behind Wood. 

"Professor McGonagall has informed me that the two of you didn't show up for classes today. So? Where were you?" 

"Cut the crap Wood! You're only busting us because I'm on the Slytherin Quidditch team!" Draco chided.  
"That's Professor Wood to you Malfoy. Besides, the Slytherin team was never any good since they gained a ferret." 

Furiously, Draco lunged at Wood but I stepped in front of him. 

"Look, let me take care of this. Just go with Professor Snape, from what I hear, he'll let you off easy."  
"Malfoy, you'll come with me. I'll be deciding your punishment." 

Unwillingly, Draco left with Professor Snape. I made myself comfortable on Snape's desk and sighed. 

"Miss Kenzie..."  
"Professor, I'm sorry I skipped classes. I was just so, so nervous and alone. That's why I forced Malfoy to come with me." 

Pretending to be sad and afraid, I forced myself to cry. 

"Ever since my parents died I've had no one to comfort me, no one to hold me." 

I looked at him with tear filled eyes. 

"No one to love me." 

I cried harder and felt his arms wrap around me. This was easier than I thought. His hand lifted up my chin. 

"Hey, I'm here for you," he cooed. 

My hand went down the side of his face and his lips came crashing down on mine. My arms crept around his neck and he deepened the kiss. He moved everything off Snape's desk and crawled on top of me.

**- x -**

"I shouldn't have done that." 

He was slunk down in Snape's chair and I was on the floor with my legs propped up. 

"Get over yourself Wood. You remember what I said before?"  
"It's only illegal if you're caught," he remembered 

I hopped to my feet and sat on Oliver's lap, which he gamely accepted. 

"We can do this." 

His hand clasped mine. 

"Alright." 

I smirked and he started kissing me along my jaw line and pulling me onto him. The chair tipped back dangerously. From underneath us the chair buckled and we fell to the floor laughing. 

"You should go."  
"I'll see you in class tomorrow, Professor."  
"Oh so you'll be there this time?"  
"You can count on it." I gave him a peck on the cheek and left with a dastardly smirk.

**- x - **

"Where did you just come from?" Jordan asked back in the common room.  
"Do you have to ask?"  
"No, I guess not." 

I flopped down on the couch and put my heads behind my head. 

"Where's Draco?" I wondered aloud.

"Since when do you care?"  
"I don't."  
"Then why ask?" she countered.  
"Jeez, what's your problem? Blaise troubles?"  
"Yea...wait how do you know I fancy him?" 

I let out a cocky laugh. 

"I'm Satan's daughter, love."

She gave me a funny look. 

"Are you drunk or something?"  
"No. I was just _getting to know_ Professor Wood is all," I smirked.  
"Hmph, sex does weird things to you." 

We both laughed and Blaise walked in with some blonde hanging all over him. He winked at me and I blew him a kiss. Jordan on the other hand, was leering at the girl. 

"Is that why you're so irritable? Because Blaise is screwing some chick?" 

She nodded. 

"It's called a one-night stand, Jordy. It's meaningless to guys." 

"Oh but are they good!" 

My head turned to the doorway where Draco was. 

"Hey, there you are!" I smiled.  
"And here I am." 

I stretched out my arms, beckoning him to me. He came and straddled me. I started laughing when his hand brushed my side, where I'm _very_ ticklish. 

"Stop, Draco, I'm ticklish on my ribs."  
"Oh are you now? Fancy that." 

He gave me a devious smirk. 

"Oh no, Draco, don't you dare!" 

Draco drummed his fingers all up and down my sides as I wiggled around to try and get away from him, but to no avail. 

"Draco, stop! Stop!"  
"What didja say? I can't hear you you're laughing too hard! Maybe if you'd stop laughing!" 

His acting only made me laugh harder. Finally, he stopped and lay his head on my chest. 

"You're heart's racing."  
"Haha and you wonder why?" 

Jordan watched Draco and me lie there making each other laugh. 

"Draco! Draco, are you out there!" Angela's voice came screeching from the girls' showers, "I can't find my towel! Will you bring it to me, honey!" 

"That's her way of getting you into the shower?" I cocked an eyebrow. 

He let out an irritated sigh and dropped his head. I laughed and lightly slapped his cheek. 

"Have fun, Draco." 

He rolled his eyes and trudged down the hall. I watched him go with that weird feeling in my stomach again.


	15. Chapter 15 An Unexpected Guest

**A/N: You readers are just too great! I LOVE hearing from you! ^_^**

**~15 An Unexpected Guest**

_"Emmy!" _

_"Hey Kiddo!" _

_I got down to his level, and he jumped into my arms. _

_"I missed you Emmy." _

_I laughed._

_"I saw you yesterday." _

_"I stiwl missed you." _

_"I missed you too, Draco." _

_I stood up, and Draco tugged on my hand. _

_"Come on Emmy! I wants ta show you someting." _

_"Okay, I'll be right there." _

_"Thanks for doing this again Aemilia. I know you'd rather be back home," Lucius said. _

_"Oh hell no! I love that little guy. I'd be more than happy to watch him for you."_

_"Well he loves you. You're all he'll ever talk about," Lucius looked at his son. _

_"Yeah it's always 'where's Emmy?' 'Is she coming back?' 'I miss Emmy'," Narcissa beamed. _

_I laughed. _

_"You two better get going." _

_"Yes. We'll be back around 11:00." _

_I nodded as Lucius and Narcissa left and Draco came tugging on my hand. _

_"Follow me, Emmy!" _

_He dashed away._

_"Whoa slow down there, Speedy." _

_He only giggled and ran faster. I caught up to him and scooped him up in my arms. _

_"Caught ya!" _

_"No fair!" _

_"Oh it's quite fair my little friend. So where're we going?"_

_"Backyard." _

_"Okay. So what have you been up to since yesterday?" _

_"My mom took me to, to goes shoppin and, and we gots all sorts of new toys!" _

_He said this with wild hand gestures making me chuckle. _

_"Oh yeah? Like what?" _

_"Expwoadin Snap, firewoaks, and a snwitch. But the coowest thing I gots is in the backyard!" _

_"Okay well let's go then." _

_I hurried him to the backyard and set him down as he ran off and came back with a broomstick. _

_"See! Look Emmy! I gots a broomstick! Watch me fwy!"_

_He mounted the broomstick and hovered a few feet above the ground. _

_"Very good, Draco!" _

_"I'm gonne be da bestest Seeker in da world when I grwow up." _

_"I'm sure you will," I chuckled.  
_

_Later that night, when the sun finally set, I took Draco out on the roof. _

_"I don't wanna!" _

_"Don't be afraid Draco, I won't let you fall. Just grab my hand. I want to show you something." _

_He vigorously shook his head. _

_"Too scared!" he cowered back inside._

_I went back in and picked him up. _

_"Just hang onto me and don't look down." _

_He tightly wrapped his arms around my neck and shut his eyes. I climbed to the top of the roof and leaned back against the chimney. I sat Draco in between my legs and I securely locked my arms around his waist. He leaned back against me and put his arms on mine. _

_"What are the wittle dots, Emmy?" _

_"They're stars, Draco." _

_"Stars?" _

_"Yep. See that really bright one?" _

_"Yeah." _

_"That's the North Star, the brightest one of them all. You know, when I'm away from home I like to look up to the stars and just think. I always find my star, and everything around me just disappears. It's my own special place where I can go and get away from everything." _

_"Where is it?" _

_"Can you see that one with the orange-ish glow?" _

_"Yeah-huh." _

_"That's it." _

_"Can I have a star, Emmy?" he looked expectantly back at me._

_"Of course. Just find one you like, and it's yours forever." _

_"I like...that one!" _

_He pointed to a purple-ish star right next to my orange one. _

_"It's right next to yours." _

_"Which means, whenever I'm away from you, you can go to your star and see me right there with you." _

_"Really! What else can stawrs do?" _

_"They can make pictures." _

_"Neato! Can you show dem to me?" _

_"Sure can. Okay look there. You see where I'm pointing?" _

_"Yup." _

_"Follow my finger. That's Scorpius. The stars make a Scorpion. Scorpius was what eventually defeated the Great Hunter Orion. Scorpius is also a Zodiac sign meaning love and passion. It's for people born on or between October 23 to November 21. Which is you, you little deviant you." _

_I tickled his sides and he gave out a loud giggle. _

_"Where's anover piture, Emmy?" _

_"Well that one right there is Draco." _

_He gave me a confused look. _

_"Yeah, it has the same name as you do. I never told you this, but I was the one that named you when you were born. The way your eyes light up reminded me of the stars and I thought of the constellation Draco." _

_He simply turned around and gave me a big hug._

_"Emmy, don't ever weave me." _

_I gave him a weak smile and carried him back into the house. _

**- x -**

"You've got it so bad for him Em."

I gave Jordan a weird look.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do! I see the way you look at him. And I saw the way you two were making each other laugh."

"Trust me, that's not a 'loving' kind of look."

"Then what is it?"

I sighed preparing myself to tell the whole story about Draco and me.

"Okay this is going to sound weird but: Years and years ago when The Plan was just kicking into action I was up here a lot. And I was spending a lot of time with Lucius, considering he's Voldemort's aide. So anyway, one day I was up there Lucius told me Narcissa had just had a child, Draco. So I went to him and I gave him his name, Draco Alexander Malfoy. Over the next few years I spent most of my time with Baby Malfoy. He wasn't like he is now, though. He was sweet, cute. He couldn't hurt a fly."

"People change," she shrugged.

"Not him, he's still like that. Only he hides that side because he doesn't want to get hurt again. See, when it was time for me to go back to Hell I just left him there. I was his best friend for over four years, helping him, making him laugh, and then I just left. That must've been what changed him. He did have me to talk to or look to when he needed help. And now, whenever that sweet side of him surfaces I can't be myself. I can't be a devil."

"Because it's too weird to think that that's the sweet little boy you knew."

"Exactly and when he's the cocky git he is now, I can."

"I'm amazed you can do it at all. I mean you knew him when he was a baby and now you're toying with him fourteen years later."

"I know."

"So you really don't fancy him?"

"No, I..."

"Well it's good to hear that you aren't cheating on me, Mia." 

Fear gripped me at the sound of that drawling voice. I saw Jordan's jaw drop and I knew Sean was behind me.

"What're you doing here?" I stood.

"Well you left without so much as a good-bye, Aemilia."

"So...you're not mad at me?" I cautiously questioned.

"Nah, how could I be mad you?"

Something was off, he didn't seem himself.

"Come here, Mia."

Loosely, he draped his arms over my shoulders, brushing his lips against mine. I pulled him closer to me by his belt and deepened the kiss. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"You shouldn't be here Sean."

"I'm worried about you Mia. It's got to be bloody awful up here."

"Well, it's okay I guess, a little cold for my liking but still okay."

"Exactly why are you up here again?" he prodded.

"Sean, I can't tell you. It's devil business."

"Always devil business with you."

"Excuse me?"

"You never tell me anything!"

I was tired of his nosy attitude. I let out an irritated sigh and my eyes darted all over the room until they landed on a strange tattoo on Sean's palm. It was a black up-side down anarchy sign. I've seen that before.

Sean caught me staring at the mark and put his hands behind his back.

"Sean..."

"I have to go, Em."

He quickly disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Aemilia, who was that? He was gorgeous!" Jordan exclaimed.

"My ex, Sean."

"He doesn't know he's your ex, does he?"

"No," I shortly replied, my mind running on overdrive.

"Why's that?"

"I'm afraid to tell him."

"What!" Lucifer is afraid!" she shockingly expressed.

I sat back down with a long sigh.

"You don't get it. Sean's a demon. And when demons get angry, they change. They change into foul, powerful beings that even a devil can't handle. Before I left, I got him angry. Something's not right, I need to find Julian."


	16. Chapter 16 A Talk With The Family

**~16 A Talk With the Family**

I got up and went to the boys' dorm and knocked on the door. Blaise swung the door open with nothing but a towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. 

"Aemilia?"  
"Is my brother there?"  
"No."  
"Do you know where he is?"  
"Nope, sorry."  
"Thanks anyway." 

With a sigh of frustration, I pulled out my phone and called Adrian. 

_"What?"  
_

I was now back in the common room. 

"Adrian, it's Aemilia."

_"Why are you calling? Aren't you supposed to be on Earth?"_  
"I am dork. First, thanks for telling Dad about Sean leaving Hell."  
_"No problem."_  
"And second, I need your help."  
_"With what may I ask?"_

"Do you remember the name of that demon clan that tried to overthrow Dad during the last Lunar Alignment?"  
_"It's like brusha, bre, brac, brunish, I can't remember what it is exactly. Julian will know." _  
"I know, but I can't find him."  
_"Ask Dad."_  
"Are you kidding me? If I mentioned that to dad he'd cut off my head!"  
_"Yeah you're right."_

"Sean was up here again."  
_"You don't think Sean has something to do with that clan, do you?"_  
"Maybe, I don't know."  
_"Yeah but, Dad threw them all in Limbo, remember?"_  
"So there's no way a demon like S...shit." 

Draco was looking at me curiously and listening to my conversation with Adrian. 

"I'll call you back." 

I closed my phone and slipped it in my pocket. 

"Can I help you Draco?"  
"Yeah, who was that?" he nosily asked, pointing to my now hidden phone.  
"Don't bother with this whore Draco," Angela snaked her arm around his shoulders.  
"Shut up, Skank," I sneered. 

Angela slapped me and I glared up at her, smirking. 

"Is that all you've got?" 

"Angela just leave her alone," Draco attempted to diffuse the situation. 

"No, she was trying to steal you away from me," she growled.  
"Not that it would be that hard."

She slapped me again and looked like she was rearing for another blow but decided against it. 

"No, don't stop. I think my sinuses are clearing up."  
"You've got problems Kenzie!"  
"Yeah, one of them being you." 

This time she punched me and the force of it threw me to the ground. I could feel my teeth changing and I clamped a hand over my mouth. And then I noticed that my fingernails were painted black. I knew at that point I was transforming into my devil form. 

"Emmy, are you alright?" 

Everyone was staring at me now and Blaise entered the room as well. More and more people were crowding around and I bolted for the door, running down to the nearest girl's bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face to calm me down. I examined my teeth, ears, and eyes in the mirror. It was a sure thing that I was changing into my devil form. 

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I pressed my fingers against the red mark on my cheek and winced. I let out an irritated sigh and punched the mirror, cracking it. With blood pouring out of my fist I gripped the sink. 

"What am I doing here?" I spoke to my reflection.  
"Helping dad out." 

I gazed into the cracked mirror to see Julian leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest. He unfolded them and came over by me.

"You do realize this is a girl's bathroom right?" I turned.  
"And that's supposed to bother me?" 

He hopped up on the counter above the sinks. 

"Blaise told me what happened with Angela," he told me. 

My grip on the sink tightened. 

"I hate that bitch."  
"Bit of a temper there you got there, Aemilia," He said while indicating to the mirror and my fist. 

"Temper? Temper! Julian! Look at my face!" I pointed to my cheek where there was large bruise and a new mark where she hit me today.

Julian was attempting to force down a satisfied smirk, without much success. 

"Shut your mouth, Julian, it's not funny!"  
"At least someone is giving you was you finally deserve. I'm just sad it's not me doing it."  
"You're a dick, Julian."  
"No, I'm a devil...and you're brother. Gimme your hand." 

I held out my right hand and he carefully pulled out the shards of glass and bandaged it all up. 

"Thank you." 

By talking to Julian, the tension built up inside me faded and I went back to my mortal form. 

"Adrian called me. He said you wanted to know about Sean."  
"Per se. He was up here again."  
"Does Dad know?"  
"I don't think so. But he said he wasn't mad at me anymore. I would've believed him if it weren't for this feeling I have. Something was just off ya know?" 

"No, not really," he smirked. 

I rolled my eyes and gave him a sharp look. 

"Anyway there was this mark on his palm. And I wanna know, what was the name of the demon clan that tried to overthrow Dad?" 

Julian sighed and hopped off the sink. Deep in thought he paced back and forth in front of me. Suddenly he stopped. 

"Brukazen. The head of the Brukazen was Ante, remember him?"  
"Yeah, he was Dad's former advisor. Boy did he have a crush on me. Stupid prick tried raping me." 

"Well behind Dad's back he trained the eighteen members of his clan. By the time the Lunar Alignment rolled around they had enough power to take over Hell. Luckily Dad caught wind of their plan and locked them all in Limbo right under Ante's nose. As you can imagine Ante wasn't very pleased. So when the Alignment was over, Dad had all the Brukazen shut away in Limbo." 

I looked very concerned. 

"Do, do you think dad may have missed one?" 

Julian gave me a questioning look. 

"Are you trying to say that Sean is one of the Brukazen?"  
"No, well, I don't know. It's possible isn't it?"  
"What was this mark you were talking about?"  
"It was a black upside down anarchy sign."  
"Did it have a pair of white wings behind it?" 

I closed my eyes and tried to picture the mark on Sean's palm. 

"No."  
"Then it's not possible. The Brukazen are born with that mark on their palm. There's no way to cover it up, like our devil's mark on our shoulder." 

Julian still saw the wary look on my face. 

"Look, I'll keep an eye on it if it makes you feel any better. In the mean time you need to be doing your job."  
"I am, I already met Voldey, and I'm seeing him again tonight."  
"At least you're doing _something_ right, Aemilia."  
"Piss off Julian," I scoffed. 

As I made to leave the room, Julian called me back. 

"Hey Aemilia, is that Draco bloke the same kid you used to hang with all those years ago?"  
"Yeah, he is."  
"Then be careful."  
"Whadya mean?"  
"I mean if Sean catches you screwing around with him like you have been, he'll kill Draco and then he'll kill you. I know I treat you like dirt all the time, but you're still my sister." 

I knew what Jul said was true and it frightened me. Ignoring this thought, though, I walked to the Great Hall for dinner.


	17. Chapter 17 No Empty Threats

**A/N: This chapter reveals my great dislike of Harry Potter the character. I find that he's really not a strong character in the sense that he paints the same story over and over again. He's really not that special other than his courage. My favorite characters are Snape and Draco because there's more to them to discover. That's why I love Draco stories ^_^**

**~17 No Empty Threats**

When I reached the Entrance Hall, the bitch and Draco were lingering in a corner whispering between themselves and kissing each other. For some reason or another, it made my stomach churn. I quickly passed by and sat down opposite Jordan. 

"Cooled down?" 

I silently nodded, unwillingly concentrating on what Julian had said. 

"Are you going to eat anything?" 

I shook my head and put my head down in my arms. After about ten minutes I lifted my head up. 

"You're sure you're not hungry?"  
"Yeah, where's Blaise?" I noticed his absence.  
"He's looking for a way to get rid of the Dark Mark on his forearm," she said as if it was as normal as having dinner every night. 

"Oh." 

With saddened eyes, I watched Draco walk in with his arms around Angela. 

"Jordan, I have to go. I'll see you later."  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
"I just have a lot on my mind."  
"Didn't realize devil's stressed over things." 

Shaking my head, I walked out of the Great Hall without so much as a glance at Draco. I distractedly ran my fingers through my hair and sat down on the main staircase. I leaned back and put my arms on the step above where I was sitting and stared intently at the House Point Glasses, deep in thought. 

"Kenzie! Oy Kenzie!"

I was shaken out of my phase by none other than Harry Potter.

I rolled my eyes, "Ahhh, Harry Potter. And to what, may I ask, do I owe the pleasure of seeing you on this _lovely_ evening?" 

"How come you weren't in class today?" 

I shrugged, "Didn't feel like going." 

"Your brother went." 

I barked out a laugh, "Julian went to class?" 

"There's something I gotta know Aemilia."  
"And that would be?"  
"Are you a Death Eater?"  
"And if I was?"  
"Are you?" 

I rolled up my left sleeve to show him no Dark Mark. 

"Nope." 

I looked back at the point glasses and a question popped into my head. 

"Why does Malfoy call you Saint Potter?" 

I saw him roll his eyes. 

"Because he's a jealous little wanker."  
"What do you have that he doesn't?"  
"Fame, friends...manners." 

I frowned. Draco did have all that. He did when he was himself at least. I was beginning to think maybe Harry was the jealous one. 

"Draco has friends."  
"Okay sure. Who?"  
"Blaise, Jordan, pft Angela, and...me." 

I had to think about that for a second. 

"You actually like that git?"  
"Do I like the git, no. But do I like _Draco_, with all my heart."  
"What's the difference?" he curiously asked.

"Draco is just as innocent as you or me," I paused and smirked, "Strike that. Draco is just as innocent as you." 

"Innocent? There's nothing innocent about him."  
"Yes there is."  
"Aemilia, he was going to murder Dumbledore last year."  
"Why didn't he?"  
"Couldn't. He didn't have the guts to."  
"Maybe it wasn't guts. Maybe he just didn't have the _heart_ to."  
"Either way when his father found out Draco disobeyed Voldemort's orders, he beat Draco bloody." 

That came as a complete shock to me. 

"What?"  
"Lucius Malfoy beats his son." 

My mouth dropped open. 

"Nobody reported it?"  
"Em, It's Draco Malfoy. He deserves it." 

I was really put off by Harry's lack of respect towards Draco even if he doesn't like him. Nobody deserves to be beaten by their own family.

I threw Harry a dirty look and slapped him, "You two are no different." 

I jumped up and briskly entered the Great Hall to talk to Draco about what I just heard. 

"Draco can I talk to you?"  
"What makes you think he would to talk to the likes of you?" Angela leered. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you got a sex change and were beaten with the ugly stick, but I could've sworn I was talking to Draco."  
"Don't you think it's a little early for Halloween Kenzie? So why don't you just take off that ugly mask of yours?" she pathetically fired back. 

I stared at her like she was stupid. 

"That was lame, even for you Marks."  
"Be nice, Angela," Draco cautioned. 

I sneered at her, "Yeah, be nice." 

She lunged at me, but Draco held her back. 

"What do you need, Em?"  
"To talk to you," I said, getting annoyed.

"He obviously wants nothing to do with you, so piss off. Just ignore her Draco," her hands roamed all over his body and he totally forgot I was there. 

"Go away Em. I'm busy at the moment." 

What is with the men...boys, at this school! 

"You know maybe Harry was right!"  
"Oh you did _not_ just insult him!"  
"No, I really think I did Marks! So get over yourself and grow up!" 

I stormed out of there with Angela hot on my heel and Draco trailing somewhat behind her. 

"Oy! Kenzie!" she yelled after me. 

I turned and slammed the door to the dungeons in her face. 

"You can't even face me?" 

I figured if I just ignored her she would just leave me alone. 

"What, you too good for me Kenzie? Dammit, CRUCIO!" 

The curse hit me square in the back. My knees buckled and I dropped to the ground, clenching my fists, and stifling a scream. I unclenched my fists and glared at Angela, who was smirking wickedly. 

"Not so tough now, are we? You're all talk and no action." 

I stood up, still glaring, and faced her. 

"You've only been here two days and you're already pissing me off."  
"Yeah well, it's a habit."  
"Stay away from me and Draco."  
"Why should I listen to you?"  
"CRUCIO!" 

I used the wall to stable myself. Even against supernatural beings, that curse feels like white hot knives.

She got up in my face, "If you don't leave us alone, I'll kill you." 

Her fist collided with my face and I went down again. The entire time she was assaulting me, Draco just stood back, doing nothing to stop her. He sympathetically looked down at me as he followed Angela into the common room, and I threw him a nasty glare. 

"Jesus! Aemilia!" Blaise came sprinting down the corridor and sliding to my side. 

Blaise knelt and helped me to my feet. 

"You need to go to the Hospital Wing." 

I pushed his hand away and slowly began walking away. 

"Leave me alone."  
"I thought you said you could take care of her!" he chided.

I fiercely whipped around. 

"Yeah? Well things have changed since then!" 

I turned back around and walked down the hall.


	18. Chapter 18 Let the Truth Be Told

**~18 Let the Truth Be Told**

"I can't believe I actually...UGH!" 

I stormed all the way out to the lake, where I sat by myself on a large rock. 

"Who am I trying to impress? I'm acting like...I don't know what...Pft I'm acting like _them,_" I spoke out loud. 

I glanced at the time on my watch and rolled my eyes when I saw it was only 8:00. I let out a sigh and let off some steam by playing with fire. The fireball danced gracefully through my fingers. I clamped my hand shut when I heard leaves behind me rustling. I smirked, knowing very well who it was. 

"What are you doing here?" 

I reached my hand back and Sean grasped onto it. I pulled him on the rock with me. 

"Let's just forget about what happened before, Sean."  
"What's gotten into you?"  
"It's this damn place," I said while slapping the rock. 

Sean secured his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear. 

"I love it when you're pissed."  
"Why?"  
"Because it makes screwing you all the sweeter." 

I leaned back against him and entwined my fingers with his. 

"I'm sorry I slapped you."  
"Don't worry about it, Mia."  
"I also want to tell you why I'm up here," I sat up straight. 

"You do?"  
"Yeah...Years ago my father devised a plan to take over the earth. In doing that, he would be able to turn it into a second Hell. He would then be able to get revenge on God and all the angels who shunned him."  
"How?"  
"Every 'X' amount of years the planets and their moons align to eclipse the Sun. This throws the entire Earth into darkness, allowing Hell to rise up. There's a ten minute window where six hundred souls must be sacrificed in order to keep Hell on Earth. Since my father needs to stay in Hell, he sought out the help of Voldemort, a mortal wizard. Voldemort swore an oath to my father and he was supposed to be gathering those souls."  
"Supposed to?"  
"He spent sixteen years screwing around with his own problems and forgot about the plan. So to get back on track I was sent up here to aide Voldey." 

A silence fell between us. 

"You know my father was going to make you ruler of Hell once the plan was through."  
"Really?"  
"Uh huh. He would rule what was left of Heaven, I would rule Earth, and you Hell."  
"Is that why you didn't tell me before? You wanted it to be a surprise?"  
"No. I regret ever thinking this, but I thought you were a Brukazen Demon," I sheepishly chuckled. 

"You what?"  
"Yeah I know. I know now, you're not. Even if you are and you do overthrow my father, I don't care...as long as I still get to be with you every night."  
"God, you're amazing, Aemilia." 

He trailed kisses all along my neck and up to my mouth. 

"Let's go up to my room," I mumbled with my lips still pressed against his. 

"Hem...Hem!" a voice from behind interrupted us. 

I froze and slightly smiled at Sean. 

"Maybe we should reschedule again, Aemilia." 

I turned slightly to see Voldemort there, still only half human. I got off Sean and helped him up. 

"Hold the phone Voldey..." 

Without warning I threw a large fireball into his chest, and he was enveloped in smoke. 

"Damn, Mia, that was harsh." 

I stood back smirking. 

"Just keep watchin'."

The smoke cleared and there stood Voldemort, looking as if he was back at Hogwarts. He had longish black hair and tanned skin. His nose was normal and his eyes had a honey brown color to them. 

"Whoa." 

I chuckled, "Damn, I'm good. Now, Voldey, about the plan. You're lucky you caught me in a good mood. You have until April to get the souls."  
"If I don't?" 

I cackled, "Boy, am I going to have some fun with you in Hell." 

"Aemilia, the boy, Potter."  
"Yeah about him. Don't be such a girl and let. it. go. The devil has come to Hogwarts this year and all Hell is about to let loose. Get out of my sight."

Voldemort turned. 

"Oh! And, Voldemort, my brother is here," I evilly smirked, "you remember Julian?" 

His face went deathly pale and he solemnly nodded. 

"Thought so. I suggest you don't 'F' up, like you usually do, because it may save you some 'fun time' with Jul." 

He hastily disappeared into the night. 

"What happened with him and Julian?" 

I laughed, "Let's just say it involved some pineapples and certain _areas_ of Voldemort's body." 

Sean face contorted into a look of disgust. 

"Come on beastie." 

I forcefully pulled him into the castle. 

"Beastie?"  
"Go with it. C'mon it's right here. Prophecy." 

The wall slid open. 

"Listen, apparate into my room, I don't know who's in the common room." 

In a cloud of smoke, he vanished. I walked into the common and couldn't see anyone in sight. From this morning, my robe was draped over the couch. When I went to pick it up I saw Draco sleeping soundly on the couch. At first, my face softened, but I remembered what happened earlier and I snorted at him. Just as I was about to walk down the hall, I heard him. 

"Aemilia?" 

Reluctantly, I turned around. 

"Make this quick, Malfoy," I hissed. 

He got up and unsurely rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I wanted to apologize for earlier." 

"Oh is that all? Well then this is _definitely_ not worth my time." 

I turned again but he spun me back around and pressed his lips against mine. 

"I know how to make you feel better," he cooed into my lips. 

Violently, I shoved him away from me and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. 

"I'm not one of your stupid whores, Malfoy! You can't seduce me that easily! Especially not after you let your psycho-bitch girlfriend attack me!"  
"I told you I was sorry! What more can I do?"  
"How about not act like such a ponce for once? Or maybe stand up to that bitch! Or maybe...oh this is good...how about doing something _good_ for someone else that doesn't involve a bed!"  
"Aemilia, I'm sorry! I tried to warn you about her! There was nothing I could do!" 

He tried kissing me again but I pushed his face away. 

"No! You know what Malfoy? Fuck you!" 

I knew I was a bit harsh but he deserved it. I entered the girls' dormitory to find a note on my pillow.

Sorry, Em, but your father had some errands for me to do back home

-Sean

I scowled and flopped down on my bed. 

"This sucks out loud." 

Still fully dressed, I drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19 Love and Hate, er Just Hate

**~19 Love and Hate...er Just Hate**

"What can I say, that's how Malfoy rolls."  
"Such a ponce," I scoffed. 

Much to my dislike, I got up early the next morning and walked with Jordan to breakfast. Strolling through the dungeons, I had told her about my encounter with Malfoy last night. 

"That's how most Slytherin boys are." 

I grumbled and sat down at the far end of the table. Gratefully, I grabbed an apple and was about to take a bite in it when I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

"If it's Malfoy, you better take your bloody hand off me before I eat you!" 

I turned my head to see my oh-so lovely Slytherin Head. 

"Respect, Kenzie! You'll learn your place here, just as Carlisle has." 

I clutched my heart sarcastically. 

"Oh, Professor, I am _terribly_ sorry. It won't happen again, sir," I apologized heavily laying on the sarcasm. 

He sneered at me and threw my schedule on the table. He walked away and I confusedly examined my schedule. 

"I don't get it."  
"I'll help you this week since we have most of the same classes."  
"Brilliant. So what do I have first?"  
"Looks like Defense Against the Dark Arts. Why did you take that, by the way?"  
"I didn't..." 

I suddenly realized Julian must've picked my classes in my name. 

"Julian," I groaned. 

Said brother came strolling into the Great Hall and blew off many girls to sit by us. I couldn't believe he dared to sit next to me with the hateful look I was shooting him. I slugged his arm when he got settled. 

"HEY! What's your problem?"  
"What's yours?" I countered.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," he innocently played off.  
"Picking my schedule! I could MURDER you, Julian!"  
"Why do you have to be such a girl?"  
"Oh uh I don't know, maybe 'cause I am one!"  
"Hey, don't be hatin'!"  
"Too late," I chided. 

"Bitch."  
"Jerk." 

"Hey, Carlisle," he smiled at Jordan.  
"Julian," she acknowledged. 

That's when the number one male on my shit list entered the Great Hall. I rolled my eyes as girls swooned over Malfoy. 

"Ugh, I'm going to class," I rolled my eyes.  
"Do you know where it is?" Jordan asked.  
"Yeah." 

I gave a slight wave. Passing Draco I 'accidentally' might have bumped into him hard, sending him to the floor. 

"Oh I'm sorry? Did I do that?" I scathingly asked while walking away. 

As I was walking down the hall I heard my name being called. I turned to see Blaise catching up with me. He looked very handsome in glasses. 

"You wear glasses?"  
"Yeah..." 

It was silent as he examined my bruises. I knew he felt guilty, but he also respected the fact I didn't want his help. 

"You going to be my knight in shining armor next time?" I smirked, playfully pushing him.  
"But I thought you didn't need my help."  
"Turns out I do. Not necessarily to protect me from Angela, but more from myself."  
"Does this mean we're on speaking terms?" 

I chuckled and smiled. 

"Yeah." 

We linked arms and began walking. 

"So what class do you have?" he asked.  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
"Funny, I didn't see you as one against dark magic."  
"I'm not. My stupid brother signed me up for my classes."  
"Well it won't be so bad. You'll have me." 

"_You_ took DADA?"  
"DADA? And yeah I did, under the Dark Lord's orders."  
"Sure, DADA. It's a hell of a lot easier than saying Defense Against the Darks Arts...You don't like being a Death Eater, do you?"  
"I hate it. I hate having to hide it." 

I stopped for a moment, contemplating whether or not I should tell Blaise. 

"What? What's wrong?" 

I decided not to. 

"It's nothing. C'mon," I smiled. s 

Blaise and I entered the D.A.D.A. room and sat next to each other towards the left side near the window. Much to my dismay, Malfoy sat behind us. I looked at Blaise who mouthed 'Voldemort's Orders.' I rolled my eyes and averted my attention to Professor Wood. He looked a little nervous. I bet, to him, this was almost like talking in front of his peers again. He knew a lot of the students in his class. 

"Alright, well. Most of you already know me. But for those who don't, I'm Oliver Wood. I graduated from here a few years back and yes, I still am a Quidditch fanatic." 

Strange, watching him now changed my perspective on him. He was no longer that stud of a man I saw on my first day here. He lost his luster. The class went on with Wood droning on and on about Necromancy, a subject I'm all too familiar with. And the whole time, Malfoy kept flinging paper balls at my head. I turned my head and glared at him. He just threw me a cocky smirk and kept doing it. Getting fed up, I acted as if I dropped something under the table and blew a small fireball at the hem of his robes. He jumped up, howling like a banshee. The class roared with laughter, and I sent him an innocent smirk. The rest of the day went pretty much like that. Draco and I pulled impish tricks on each other without Angela interfering. Some, I guess, were a little out of line, but hey, all's fair in love and war. And boy to I _love_ to torment that kid. By dinner, though, the day's events had reached Angela's ears, and, needless to say, she was pissed. 

There I was, quietly eating my dinner, when, out of the corner of my eye I saw Angela swiftly making her way to me. Frustrated, I threw my fork down with a clatter and stood up. Jordan watched with caution. I sent Angela a look, letting her know I knew she was coming, and walked away. 

"Where're you going, Kenzie?" she barked. 

By now I knew her tactics, so I wasn't stupid enough to go out into the corridors. No, instead I calmly walked over to the staff table. I half looked back at her smirked as I saw her drawing her wand out. 

"What did I tell you about, Draco, Kenzie?" 

I fully turned around and nonchalantly crossed my arms across my chest. 

"I don't seem to remember," I lied.  
"Well, in that case, let me refresh your memory! _Crucio_!" 

I deftly spun out of the way and let the curse hit Snape's chair, sending him to the floor. Angela went deathly pale. And the Headmaster was now on his feet, looking extremely flustered. 

"Miss Marks!" 

Snape hurried to his feet, hair disheveled, and face red with anger. Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall all led Angela out of the Great Hall. Satisfied with my victory, I sat back down and contently ate the rest of my dinner. After dinner, Jordan, Blaise, and I just joked around, not bothering to go back to the common room. 

"Aemilia." 

Blaise and Jordan's smiles faded as they saw Draco standing behind me. I let out a frustrated sigh and turned around. 

"What?" I asked, rather harshly.  
"That was some pretty cocky shit you pulled on Angela."  
"Why thank you. Didn't really take you as the flattering type, Malfoy," I said, knowing very well that it wasn't a compliment. 

"Look, can't we just forget about what happened?" 

I suddenly realized why he was so keen on getting on my good side.

I burst out laughing, "God, Malfoy, you really are pathetic. I know why you want to make-up with me! You're scared of me. You know I'm smart and you would love for me to be on your side. Wow, Malfoy, that's just sad, even for you." 

He just stood there; his mouth wide open. 

"Go away," I sneered. 

And I turned back to Blaise and Jordan, trying to ignore the fact he was still staring at me from behind. The truth is, I did feel bad for him, I couldn't stay mad at him forever.


	20. Chapter 20 Men Riding on Sticks?

**~20 'Men Riding on Sticks? That's Interesting'**

A considerable amount of time has passed by since I last spoke to Draco, and what a hell of a time it has been. Blaise and Jordan are still in denial about their feelings. Professor Wood now has a creepy infatuation with me, forcing me to avoid him at all costs. I've landed myself in detention for one reason or another several times already. Julian has certainly made his impression on the people of Hogwarts. He's their 'Golden Boy.' I'm constantly being compared to him. 'Aemilia, why can't you be more like your brother?' 'Miss Kenzie, you should start acting like Julian, you'll learn something.' Of course, it's only Snape that really babies the prick. 

The last bell of the day rang throughout the school and shook me out of my daze. I sluggishly put my DADA books into my bag. No, I sadly wasn't able to evade this class today. 

"Miss Kenzie. Can I speak with you for a moment?" 

Blaise and I exchanged looks. 

"Go on. I'll meet you in the common room," I assured him. 

He nodded and shut the door as he left. I turned around and sat up on the table. 

"So, what did you need to see me for, Professor?" 

He stood in front of me, putting his hands on my waist. 

"Why have you been skipping out of my class?" he asked while kissing along my jaw line.  
"Can I be totally honest with you, Oli? Your class is a total bore. I never wanted to take it in the first place." 

He laughed, "Then why did you?" 

"Cause my brother's an ass and signed me up for my classes."  
"Hmmm. Is there anyway I can fix it for you?" he suggestively asked.  
"Oh, I can think of a few ways." 

He planted his lips on mine. At first, I melted into him but then pushed him away. 

"Wait. No. I have to meet Blaise." 

Oliver frowned. 

"We were going to do something tonight," I told him.  
"I hope not each other."  
"Stop it, Oliver. We don't want to be suspicious now, do we?"  
"Nooo," he admitted like a child.  
"Good, then I'll see you around." 

Without giving him a chance to pull me back into the room, I literally ran out of there. Rounding the corner, I ran into Jordan. 

"Ow! Oh hey, Aemilia! I was just coming to get you!"  
"What for?" 

She looked excited. 

"There's a fight on the Quidditch Pitch!"  
"Okay, fight I understand but what in bloody hell is a Quidditch pitch?"  
"Just c'mon!" 

Jordan grabbed my hand and pulled me outside to the Quidditch Pitch, whatever that is. 

"Jordan, wait! Just HOLD ON!" 

I ripped my hand out of her grip. 

"What is Quidditch!"

She impatiently sighed, "It's a wizarding sport. A team consisting of a keeper, protects the three hoops, two beaters, hits brown balls at opponents, three chasers, scoring points by passing a red ball around and throwing it past the keeper into the hoops, and a seeker, who looks for a gold ball trying to end the game. It's played in the air on broomsticks."  
"What's with all the men riding on sticks and playing with balls?" 

We both just looked at each other and laughed at my totally immature comment. 

"So, men riding on sticks? That's interesting."  
"Satisfied?"  
"Quite," I nodded.  
"Okay, let's go." 

We began running again. 

"So who's fighting?" I asked running down the hill.  
"Apparently we booked the pitch today for tryouts, and so did the Gryffindors. Today's the last day to pick teams and we're only allowed out on the pitch from 3:30 to 5:00." 

"Okay, well why don't they just share?"  
"Because Malfoy and Potter are the captains of the teams."  
"Oooooh. Yeah I can see how that would cause a problem." 

"Mia!" Julian called, meeting Jordan and me.  
"Julian? What are you doing here?"  
"Heard there was a fight. Came to see what I could do."  
"Nothing because you're a woman when it comes to fights. Just a few weeks ago I was kicking your butt in Hell," I paused remembering, "ahhh those were the good days." 

Jordan rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm, "Come ON." 

When walked out onto the pitch to see a group of Gryffindors backing up Harry and a group of Slytherins backing up Malfoy. Oh yeah and about the rest of the school was there as well. Harry and Draco were both red in the face with anger. I rolled my eyes and went over to Blaise, ditching Julian and Jordan. 

"Get off the God Damn pitch, Potter! We had it booked!"  
"That's beyond the point, Malfoy!" 

I couldn't believe how obnoxious they were being. 

"Good God, are they always like this, Blaise?" 

He was lazily propping himself up with his broom. 

"Yeah, pretty much." 

Malfoy and Potter dove at each other and began a fist fight. 

"So you all just let them fight?"  
"Yup." 

I scoffed, "Useless." 

I stepped in between the two boys and pulled Draco off of Harry. I stood him up and slugged him in the face. Then I turned to Harry. 

"Thanks Aem..." 

I decked him too. Both boys were groaning in agony and clutching their faces. 

"You two are fricken pathetic! Grow up! Both of you!" 

I turned to everyone not trying out. 

"Now all of you get out of here before I get the Headmaster on all your asses!" 

They quickly scurried back up the hill. I grabbed Draco by the collar of his green uniform and picked him up again. 

"Walk with me," I barked. 

Still massaging his face, he followed me behind the locker room. I thrust him against the wall. 

"What the hell is the matter with you!"  
"Potter started it!"  
"Well I finished it! What the hell, Draco! Jesus Christ! You're such a prick! Just deal! You take one half and Potter can have the other! Is it really that hard to understand?" 

There was a hint of desperation in my voice and Draco heard it. He paused and looked at me. He knew I was through being pissed at him. 

"Alright."  
"Can't you just...wait. What?" 

Draco smirked and started walking away. 

"I said 'alright.' I'll share the pitch with Potter." 

He fully turned around and ran to his team. Blaise emerged from the group and shared some heated words with Potter but eventually the two teams split and took their respective sides of the pitch. I smirked at Draco as he rose into the air. 

"You're so into that kid." 

I let out an exasperated sigh. 

"You don't know jack, Julian." 

He arrogantly walked in front of me with his hands folded behind his back. 

"Au contraire, baby sister. You were born with strength. I was born with empathy." 

I snorted, "I believe I was born first, thank _you_ very much. And empathetic my ass! You wouldn't know if I was pissed off or just PMSing." 

"Think what you will, Aemilia, but mark my words: you care about him, whether it's platonically or intimately. You do care about him," He walked off.

I hated Julian's mind-games, he knows how to really screw with your head.


	21. Chapter 21 Flying Lessons

**A/N: I don't know why, but this is one of my favorite chapters. Maybe it's just because I love Blaise so much. ^_^ And I may have wrote in a little dialogue from Dark Angel. You should recognize it if you've seen the show. **

~**21 Flying Lessons**

"I am bored out of my mind! There's nothing to do!" I cried out while lying face down on the common room couch.

Blaise was draped over the chair, still in his Quidditch uniform, looking just as bored. As soon as the tryouts ended, it started pouring and I made Blaise come inside to do something but you can see how that one turned out. 

"I could think of a few things," he suggestively said.  
"Meh, I'm not in the mood." 

He sighed, "Yeah, me neither...I could teach you how to ride a broomstick." 

I popped my head up. 

"Blaise, you already know I can ride a broomstick _exceedingly_ well," I smirked at the double entendre.  
"Oh, god yes," he thought about it, "But that's not what I meant." 

"I know what you meant, and no. It's raining."  
"So? We play Quidditch in the rain," he pushed himself into a sitting position.  
"I don't play Quidditch, period." 

He jumped up, fully set on the idea. 

"C'mon Em!" 

He grabbed my hand and I groaned, following him. Out in the rain, I uninterestedly watched him try to teach me. 

"Okay, it's real easy. You lean to which direction you want to move in. Lean forward to go faster and to stop you simply pull back. Wanna try?"  
"Um no." 

He rolled his eyes and pulled me onto it. 

"You're going."  
"Blaise, no! I don't..."  
"Hang on..."  
"I hate heights. BLAISE!" 

He kicked off into the air and I squeezed the boy like none other and pressed myself as close as I could too him. My eyes were snapped shut and I absolutely refused to open them. 

"Come on, Aemilia! Open your eyes!" 

My eyes slowly opened and my grip around him eased. I still didn't totally relax and after a little while I wanted down. 

"Okay, I think I've flown enough!" 

With a little splash, my feet hit the ground. I went down to my knees and kissed the soggy ground. 

"Oh, Thank God! Sweet, beautiful ground! Blaise!" I rounded on him. 

He was looking at me with an amused grin. 

"Don't you EVER do that again!"  
"Why? What are you gonna..." 

His sentence was cut off by a pile of mud. I had a satisfied smirk playing my lips. 

"Ameilia, what do you think you're...AEMILIA!" 

I hit him with another mud ball, giggling. 

"Okay, that's it! My turn now bitch."  
"What'd you just call me?"  
"Heh heh you heard me. B-I...T-C..." 

I cut him off yet again, but this time he tackled me into a huge puddle. I was now laughing too hard to fight back. We were both covered in mud and soaking wet. I stood up and wiped the smirk off my face. 

"Blaise! Look at me! I'm soaking wet and covered in mud! I'm gonna kill you!" 

He just looked at me and started laughing. Back in the castle, our shoes squeaked loudly on the stone floor. Filch grumbled at us as we just giggled. Ten minutes later we stumbled through the wall to the common room, laughing like mad. Blaise had, not so innocently, decided that he would empty out the mud from his boots in the middle of the floor. Filch rounded the corner, slipped on the mud, and proceeded to knock down a suit of armor, which caused a chain reaction and several other suits tumbled down all along the corridor. 

Dinner would be served soon, so there were very few people left in the common room. Among them were Angela and Draco. I sat on one of the tables finally getting over my laughing fit and Blaise put both hands on my knees and smiled at me. 

"What?" I asked, chuckling.  
"Oh nothing. I'll be right back." 

He started walking away but turned around and added while indicating to Draco and Angela, "And stay out of trouble." 

I laughed, "You know me all too well Mr. Zabini." 

He winked at me and disappeared down the hallway. I sighed and looked down at my muddy feet. 

"You just never know when to back off do you, Kenzie?" 

I rolled my eyes and looked up at a Draco-less Angela, waiting for the onslaught of insults and God knows what else. 

"What are you talking about?"  
"Don't think I'm stupid," she spat. 

I snorted and folded my arms across my chest. She returned it with a sneer and continued on. 

"I know how your mind works, Kenzie. You're all over Blaise to get my Draco so jealous that he'll come on to you." 

I gave her a dumbfounded look and just gaped at her like she was dense. 

"What? So I can't come on to other guys now?" 

She stood there a moment looking as if she was thinking about it, until she simply replied, "No," and sucker-punched me off the table. 

The mud that was caked all over my clothes flung onto her and she wiped the sludge off, completely repulsed. I jumped to my feet, clearly frustrated. 

"What the HELL is your problem Marks! I don't give a DAMN about Draco!" I lied. 

SMACK! 

"Don't talk about him in such a foul manner! Apologize!"  
"To who! He's not even here and I sure as hell won't apologize to your fat face!" 

I ducked her blow this time and jumped over the couch. Angela merely laughed. 

"Finally! Big bad Kenzie is afraid of me! I knew it. You are all talk and no action." 

My insides churned as I realized I just ran away from her, admitting defeat. Angela exited the common room cackling like mad. I hung my head with a low growl and soon felt Blaise's hand on my shoulder. 

"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"Never you mind."  
"Y'know, we really gotta work on your communication skills," he nodded.  
"Funny Blaise, real funny."  
"Yeah, well I'm a funny kind of guy," he proudly shrugged.  
"Don't I know it." 

I sighed again and glanced at my muddy body. 

"Hokay, I'm gonna go take a shower...haha nooo, Blaise you cannot come." 

He gave me another suggestive look making me laugh. 

"You go do whatever you want. Maybe you could rub down that broomstick of yours," I suggested with a wink. 

He gave me an incredulous look and, I laughed, walking into the girls' dormitory. 

"What the hell happened to you?" 

I jumped nearly ten feet in the air at the sudden appearance of my little brother. 

"ADRIAN! What the hell?"

He chuckled. 

"No seriously, what the _hell,_" I repeated, shutting the door and locking it.  
"Here, thought you might like this," he threw a small folder onto my bed.

I picked it up curiously leafing through it. 

"What is this?"  
"It's the file about the demons involved with the Lunar Equinox. Y'know, the ones Dad threw into Purgatory. Julian told me to look it up for you guys."  
"Okay but why did you have to give this to me personally?" I asked. 

Adrian looked troubled and sat next to me. 

"More and more records are being stolen from Dante's Inferno." 

I sent Adrian a puzzled look, "What? Adrian, Dante's Inferno is high security. Only us and high-level demons are able to get in." 

He stood up with an irritated sigh, "I know, I know." 

"Does Dad know?"  
"Yeah, I only noticed a few days ago when I went looking for that file. He talked to his closest guys but they're all clean."  
"Well come on, there's thirty maybe forty Royale demons in Hell. Just call for a Rite of Sin they'll be forced to come."  
"There's a problem."  
"How? What can be easier than calling a bunch of freaks of damnation into the center of hell!" I jumped to me feet, increasingly flustered. 

"Aemilia, calm down." 

I plopped back down with a deep breath. 

"There's a problem with the demons. Some are becoming more ruthless and uncontrollable."  
"Okay, well that's only some."  
"But they're not part of the Royale. They're high-level soo..."  
"So they're able to access the Inferno. Shit. How's that possible? All the powerful high-levels are locked away in the outer circle." 

"They're still there."  
"What?" I shockingly asked.  
"All the high-levels are still in Purgatory. I've checked."  
"Then how...?"  
"I don't know. But the last Soul Count, the one that Sean gave to Dad, showed we were taking less souls into Hell than people were dying. Cloud Nine's noticed the same thing up there. There are hundreds of souls unaccounted for." 

Adrian and I exchanged worried looks. 

"You don't think..." I started.  
"I don't know what to think, Em." 

I looked down at my feet, deep in thought. There's no power that can change a mortal soul into a demon or angel. 

"What files are missing?" I asked. 

Adrian took a deep breath and flashed me a weak smile, "The ones about the alignment." 

My breath was caught in my chest and I groaned in dread, "We are so screwed." 

I sighed again and massaged my temples. 

"Alright, go back home and gather as many files as you can," I instructed while writing on his hand, "and go to my room. In the back of my closet there's a trap door, press the 2-D handle and it'll pop open. Follow the stairs down to the pits of hell. There will be a flame door hotter than the sun. The only way to get in is to use the flames to make that shape that I drew on your hand. There, the files should be safe. I am the only person, and now you, that knows about this room. Make sure nobody finds you, Adrian. Wash that symbol off when you're out." 

Adrian nodded and got to his feet. 

"Please, Adrian, don't disappoint me." 

He slightly smirked, "C'mon, Em, I'm not Julian." 

I laughed and threw my pillow at him, "Get outta here!" 

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke and my smirk faded away. I took a quick shower before I went back out to the common room. There, I found Blaise lying on the couch in a pair of faded jeans and a black crewneck sweater. He was also, once again, sporting his glasses. I smiled when I saw his laid-back look and went around to him and lie on top of him. He looked at me and I pinched his cheeks. 

"Aw Blaise, you look so cute in your glasses." 

He rolled his eyes and batted away my hand, "Stop, I get it enough from the fan girls." 

I quirked an eyebrow, "Fan girls? Hate to break it to you, Mr. Zabini, but you are no Draco Malfoy." 

"So you do have a thing for him?"  
"Ahm, no. That's not what I said."  
"But you implied it. I think you do. Hmmm?" he childishly prodded.  
"Oh, God. If I say yes will you promise to shut up?" 

"Prolly not," he grinned.  
"Ugh, you're such a butthead."  
"Did you _really_ just call me that?"

I laughed and rested my chin on his chest, "What do you say we skip dinner tonight?"  
"Skip dinner? Are you daft? I'm starving!" he exclaimed. 

I pressed my lips against his, "I had something else in mind, Blaise." 

I got up, beckoning him with my finger to follow.

He propped himself up onto his elbows, "All day...ALL day we could've done this and you pick dinner..." 

I rolled my eyes, "Do you want to or not?" 

He slowly got up and let out a sigh, "Promise me we sneak into the kitchen later." 

I smiled, grabbed his collar, and dragged him into the boys' dorm.


	22. Chapter 22 The Breach

**A/N: This will be the last update today but I think that's fair because I've been spoiling you guys haha. Then again this is pretty cruel considering...well you'll see.**

**~22 The Breach**

"Kenzie, detention!" Professor Flitwick sqeaked, which I assumed to be his attempt at scolding. I let out an irritated groan and dropped my head onto the table. We were learning the Obliteration Charm, when I thought it would be funny to use it on Draco's possessions. It was, until I got that stupid detention.

"Now, as I was saying, the Obliteration Charm can make anything disappear."

"Really, now? Fancy that," I jeered while turning to Angela. The people sitting around me laughed.

She sneered back at me and impatiently waved her hand in the air.

"Professor! Professor Flitwick!"

"Yes, Miss Marks?"

"Does it work on people?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat.

"There is no explanation to what effect it could have on humans, Miss Marks. Now, in front of you all there should be a tray of clay. Make any mark in the clay and use the Obliteration Charm to erase it. Get to work."

The students instantly moved by their friends and lazily attempted the spell, while buzzing about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip.

"So where's your brother, Em?" Blaise asked me.

"Meh, don't really care. Why do you ask?"

"I just think it's odd that he's cutting class," he shrugged, making a smiley face.

I stopped to ponder this. He was right. Where was Julian?

"That is odd. Come to think of it...what the?" I was hit in the head with a chunk of clay. I spun around and frowned at Potter, who smirked revengefully at me.

"Real mature, Potter," I scoffed.

"Oh and I suppose giving me a black eye is?" he argued.

I ignored him, turning back to Blaise.

"What was that about?"

"Apparently he's pissed at me for stopping the Quidditch fight last week. Bloody hell!"

This time he doused me with dripping mud. A few students turned and looked at us.

"You've got serious issues, Potter! I didn't do anything to you!" I shielded myself when he threw more at me. I retaliated by whipping out my wand.

I was about to say a curse when Flitwick interrupted, "Miss Kenzie! Come down here at once!"

I dropped my arm and glowered at him while gathering my things and taking my detention slip from Flitwick.

I sauntered down the hall to Professor Sinistra's detention classroom. Whenever she's not teaching astronomy, she's the midday detention supervisor. I quietly opened the door to find her sitting at her desk, her nose buried in a book. She held out her hand.

"Welcome back, Miss Kenzie," she said knowing it was me without even looking up.

I handed her my slip and situated myself in the back of the room. I was the lone occupant, aside from Sinistra of course.

"Let's see, Spell Abuse? Don't tell me you cursed someone again, Aemilia."

"I didn't. It was just an innocent prank," I shrugged.

"With you, Aemilia, there isn't such a thing."

"No, honestly. I've been cutting back on the violent spells. I was just using Obliterro on a few of Malfoy's possessions."

"And Professor Flitwick gave you a detention for that?" she disbelievingly asked.

I nodded and folded my arms across my chest.

"Well, compared to your other detentions this one is like bunnies prancing in the field."

"Professor, if you don't mind, I'd like to serve my detention in peace."

She buried her nose in her book again and I tipped my chair back against the wall, shutting my eyes. I faintly heard the door open and close and a pair of feet shuffle to the seat on my right.

"So, what're you in for?"

"This isn't prison, so don't act like it," I stated to the girl with my eyes still closed.

"Sorry, I was just trying to make conversation."

I peered at the girl through one eye. She wasn't a Slytherin, so I figured she must be at least somewhat decent.

"If you must know, I was using the Obliteration Charm on some of Malfoy's things."

"Really? That's it?"

"Yup."

"That's okay, McGonagall gave me mine for talking during a 'crucial and important demonstration and not paying attention can cause serious damage.'"

We both laughed at her impression of McGonagall.

"Sounds just like the old bat. Aemilia Kenzie," I nodded.

"Lara Conner. And lucky me, that old bat is the head of my house."

"Oh you are a lucky one, you get Saint Potter sleeping right down the hall from you."

"So you're another one of those Slytherin Potter-haters huh?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I hate him but I definitely don't love the guy."

"I know what you mean. It's like all Gryffindor is known for is the trio, none of us get any credit for the stuff we've done. And, honestly, Ron is a wimp, Harry is pretty dense, and Hermione is really anti-social. There's really nothing heroic about them."

"Well and not to mention the guy they fight is a complete idiot," I added.

"You're not a Voldemort supporter?"

"Does everyone in Slytherin have to be a supporter of that ponce? Half the people in that house are either forced to by their parents or scared to by him. They're not all bad. Granted there are the few like 'The Bitch' who are just plain stupid evil..."

"I've heard about the way you two fight. She's a real piece of work, Aemilia, I'd be careful..."

"So I've heard, the last girl that Marks tangoed with was mysteriously killed."

"No actually, Marks setup an assisted suicide for the girl. It was the girl BEFORE her that was killed mysteriously when she was transferred to a different school by one of Angela's relatives."

"Wow, she really is evil. Man, all over a bloke who isn't even attracted to her," I shook my head.

I gazed up at the clock and groaned when I saw that there were still forty minutes left in the period, more importantly still forty more minutes until lunch. I slumped in my seat and put my head on the desk. I heard the door open again and really didn't feel like lifting it up to see who was there.

"Professor Sinistra, Professor Dumbledore would like to see Miss Kenzie in his office."

My head shot up and I narrowed my eyes at him, "And he sent _you_ to come and fetch me, Malfoy?"

"Why yes, yes he did. Anyway, Professor, he said it was urgent."

"Very well, go on, Miss Kenzie, you're free to leave."

I got up from my seat with a short goodbye to Lara. Then I suspiciously followed Draco out into the corridor.

"So what does Dumbledore want from me?" I asked once we were out of range of Sinistra.

"He didn't."

"I knew it. So, what? Am I supposed to thank you?"

"That would be the proper thing to do," he noted.

"Well you're not really at the top of my 'favorite people list' right now, Draco. Plus since when do _you_ care what's proper. I mean, you let your spaz loose on me."

"I told you I was sorry for that."

"No, what you should've said was 'I'm sorry, I know I was stupid, now how can I fix it?'"

"I tried that," he reiterated.

"Wrong again, you tried to get in my pants. That's not how you make up for irresponsibility, Draco."

He looked down at his feet and we continued to make our progress to the common room.

"At least you're not mad at me anymore," he hopefully pointed out.

"You're still not my favorite person right now."

He chuckled, "That's ok. I just wanted to be on speaking terms with you. Prophecy," he said the password.

We strode into the common room and he started towards the boys' bathroom.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you want to be on speaking terms with me?" I clarified.

"You're my friend, why wouldn't I want to talk to you?" And he disappeared down the hall.

I smiled to myself and became enwrapped in another one of my memories.

**- x -**

_"Back again, Aemilia?"_

_"Of course. You're not getting sick of me, Narcissa, are you?"_

_"No not at all, and he's sure not."_

_I laughed and looked behind the blonde woman. _

_"Where is the little bugger?"_

_"Come on in, he's up in his room playing with his quidditch figurines. You can go right up." _

_I stepped into the large foyer and started up the winding staircase. I peered into Draco's room and before I could open the door all the way, the little blonde boy was already squeezing my legs. _

_"Emmy!"_

_"Hey, Bud. Where are we going today?"_

_"Can we go to the park?"_

_"Sure thing, let's go tell your mom first."_

_He raced ahead of me and down the stairs. Narcissa was in the den talking to her husband. _

_"Mommy, Emmy is taking me to the park. Okay, bye."_

_He spun around, rearing to go but collided with my arm. _

_"Hold on just relax for a second. Like he said, we'll be gone for a few hours," I turned to the Malfoy's._

_"You're not taking him to your place, are you Aemilia?" Lucius uneasily asked. _

_I furrowed my eyebrow and Draco noticed the look I was giving his father. _

_"So what if I was? What would you do about it?" I challenged._

_"Aemilia, he's our only son," Narcissa reminded me._

_"Relax, Malfoys, I want to have fun with him not scare him," I waved them off. _

_I picked up baby Draco and carried him outside to the park. For hours, I chased him around the jungle gym and finally caught up with him at the swings. _

_"Push me, Emmy! Push me!" he shouted._

_"Hold on, let Emmy catch her breath," I panted while he scrambled up on the swing, giggling. _

_"Not so high at first," he told me._

_I obliged with his request and gently pushed him. _

_"Emmy?"_

_"Yeah, Draco?"_

_"What is your 'place?'"_

_I stopped pushing him and he looked expectantly back at me. _

_"My home."_

_"Oooh can we go there?" he excitedly asked._

_"No, Draco. You don't ever want to go there," I warned him._

_"But why not? You'll be there," he smiled. _

_"That doesn't matter. My home isn't a very good place. There are lots of bad people and it's really hot."_

_"Bad people don't scare me. Can I go there when I'm older?"_

_"No, you can never go there."_

_"But..."_

_"No, Draco," I sharply ended the matter. _

_He kept quiet and I started pushing him higher. All of a sudden he started laughing._

_"It tickles my stomach!"_

_I slowed him down, smiling and stopping the swing._

_"Emmy, come here I gotta tell you a secret."_

_I got closer._

_"Closer."_

_I got even closer._

_"Okay, what's your secret?" I asked._

_"I love you, Emmy, you're my best friend."_

_I smiled at him and took him home._

**- x -**

I was shaken out of my memory by the vibrations of my phone.

"Jesus! What?" I yelled into the mouthpiece.

_"..."_

"Hello? Hello?" I repeated.

There was just a strange buzzing sound on the other line, but ignoring it, I shrugged my shoulders and hung up. I heard the shower stop and Draco in the boys' dorm. The common room door slid open and a hysterical Julian came crashing through.

I jumped off the couch, "Julian? What the hell? Where have you been all day?" 

He was out of breath, sweaty, and appeared as if he had just been in a fight.

"Em...Adrian...it's been breached!" he stammered.

I paused, partially from fright and partially listening for Draco moving around in his dorm, which he wasn't.

"Aemilia! Did you hear what I said! He-" I clamped my hand over his mouth and pushed him against the wall.

"Malfoy is listening," I sternly whispered.

I motioned towards the boys' dorm and Julian dragged me outside. He let me go and started pacing and running his hand through his already disheveled hair. I stood there with my arms folded across my chest, seemingly calm.

"Who?" I first asked.

"Demons. Lots of demons."

"High levels?"

"Don't know."

"Hell?"

"In chaos. Corporeals escaped, high levels released, minors keep popping up."

"The Inferno?"

"Breached, almost everything is gone."

"Dad?"

"Cloud Nine, he wants to know if any fallen are unaccounted for."

He stopped pacing and looked at me.

"Em, they took Adrian."

My arms fell to my sides and my calm façade ebbed away, "Show me."


	23. Chapter 23 Toil and Trouble

**~23 Toil and Trouble**

Ever see the movie Constantine? The history of it is BS but Hell, or at least what it looks like now, is spot on. The demons, minor and major, have turned to their demonic forms and are uncontrollable. The fires were unleashed, souls were running about in freedom, and the Black Castle was almost in ruins. I had never seen Hell like that before.

I punched the bookshelf that was in the common room out of anger. Whoever breached hell took my little brother. Julian had a death grip on the couch with his head hanging low. Steam escaped from our bodies from the shear heat of hell. Julian and I were in hell for days cleaning up the mess, but, of course, due to the time thing it's only around 11:30 of the night we left.

I couldn't contain my frustration and tore the book shelf down.

"You should really think about keeping the noise down."

"We should've been there! There is no reason we need to be up here! We could've prevented this, Julian!"

"We needed to be up here," Julian reminded me.

"He's gone, Julian, and we have no idea who took him! I didn't even want to be here in the first place!"

"Then go back! If you don't care about anything that's up here then go back home!" Julian yelled, losing his cool.

I was silent. Julian knew I couldn't leave and I hated it.

"That's what I thought. You've become attached to these people and you care about them too much. You're pathetic, Aemilia. You won't leave because you know it hurt so bad the last time."

I brutally threw my fist in his face, and the force sent him tumbling over the couch and onto the floor.

"You don't know shit, Julian," I spat.

Julian grasped the couch and hauled himself to his feet. I could see the black eye already forming.

"You forget, dear, sweet, sister that I was the one born with the brains and you with brawns," he leered.

"Good, then I get to kick your ass twice as hard."

I went to punch him again and he deflected it, but I swung my left arm around and caught his jaw.

He massaged his jaw and I smirked, "My brother was taken from me, Julian, and I'm pissed. I can do this for a while."

Julian dove over the side of the couch and tackled me to the ground where our struggle began.

"You do the same thing every time, Em! 'oh I'm gonna beat your ass' 'I'm gonna smash your face' and its really unbecoming."

"Shut up!"

I flipped him off me and scuffled with him more.

"You're a sociopathic jackass who doesn't know when to shut up," I fired back.

He scoffed and kicked me off him and jumped to his feet, kicking me in the process.

"You're a self-righteous, bitch, who prides herself in sleeping with every guy in Slytherin."

I caught his foot and pushed it away from me, getting back to my feet.

"You think you know anything and everything about someone but you really have no clue as to what they're thinking or how they're feeling!" I challenged.

"Maybe not, but I know that since Mom left you've turned into a heartless, pleasure-seeking, violent bitch who doesn't care about anyone or anything she does to anyone. You've become so blind to the way YOU feel that there is no way you can judge anybody else!"

I had heard enough. I shoved him against the wall, knocked him out cold.

"I've heard of sibling rivalry, but this?"

My heart skipped a beat and I saw Blaise standing in the corridor.

"What are you doing up?" I panted.

"Well I was sleeping but then I heard a commotion. Jesus, Aemilia, what the hell were you thinking? And where've you been all day? Why did you knock your brother unconscious? What is going on?"

I sighed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"What are you not telling me, Em?"

"I don't have to tell you anything, you don't own me," I narrowed my eyes.

"I want to know because you obviously don't need my help with Angela if you can take down your brother in one punch."

"It doesn't concern you."

I tried walking past him but he grabbed my upper arm.

"Aemilia-"

I easily pushed him away while my eyes flashed deep red.

"Back off, Blaise."

He stood away from me stunned at what he saw and didn't say another word.

I shook my head and disappeared into my room.

The next day I awoke with a very sore and burned body. I peered over at the clock and groaned, seeing that I was late for potions. I threw on my robes and meandered out into the corridor to potions. I felt like an empty shell, walking into class. My little brother was taken from me, and I have no idea who took him. Needless to say, I was not one to mess with.

"Miss Kenzie...care to explain to the class where you've been this past hour?" Snape drawled as I entered the room.

"No."

Snape frowned, "Well I know I am quite interested in why you showed up so late to my class."

"That's too bad, 'cause it's none of your fucking business, ponch."

A couple of the muggle-savvy students laughed and I furrowed my eyebrow at Snape, awaiting his punishment. When he didn't say anything I kept standing.

"Are you going to give me a detention or can I sit down now, _Professor._"

Snape sneered at me while handing me the slip. I snatched it out of his hands and sat next to Jordan, seeing as how Blaise was sending me strange looks. It's like he knows my secret but totally doesn't. Angela also threw bitchy gazes every once in a while that I replied with kissie faces that made Draco smirk. Julian was in the back corner of the classroom hunched over his work with several more bruises than I had.

Once Snape went back to his lecture, I started whispering with Jordan.

"You haven't been in any pain have you?"

She gave me a strange look.

"No. Why? Am I supposed to be?"

"Good."

I got a little closer, "Something happened yesterday."

"I haven't noticed," she remarked with sarcasm.

"Don't freak when I tell you this, but Hell's been breached."

"What?"

My head dropped to the table as everyone looked at us.

"Problems ladies?"

I lifted my head and lazily said, "Just give me another detention, Professor, because I'm probably going to say another smart ass reply to one of your asinine questions at one point or another."

He flung another slip at me as I saluted him and he rolled his eyes. I turned back to Jordan and looked at her sternly. She shrugged her shoulders and muttered an apology.

"Is that where you were yesterday?"

I nodded my head and showed her some of the burns, reiterating how serious the situation is. I glanced to my left and saw Blaise trying to listen to us. He was also looking at the burns and I quickly covered them up.

"It was chaos...well, more so than it usually is. My brother was taken.

"By who?" she hissed.

"We don't know. Julian and I were fighting demons and souls for days."

"But you we..."

"Hell is eternal."

"What about the big bossness?"

"He went upstairs to find out if any fallen were the cause of it."

"And?"

"I don't know, I haven't heard anything," I solemnly shook my head.

The rest of the class we spent in silence actually doing our assignment for once. The bell rang and we all filed out of class. Angela knocked my books out of my arms as she passed.

"Have fun in detention, Kenzie! Come, Draco, leave the dog to her trash."

I mock laughed and started picking up my things. Draco sent me a semi-sympathetic look and trailed his mistress. As I was collecting my things, though, another pair of hands dropped down.

"You may be hiding something from me, and that's kind of irritating. But I did say I would help you with Angela."

Blaise handed me my potions books with a smirk. I took it from him and returned the smirk.

"Geez Blaise, what are you trying to do? Buy your way into Heaven?"

"Welll, you know I feel it's my duty to help beautiful young ladies such as yourself. Hey Jordan," he smiled.

She said a meek hello. I rolled my eyes and my smile faded.

"But listen, Blaise, I know you want to know what's going on. But trust me, the less you know the better."

He looked at Jordan and she gravely nodded her head.

"Come on, what could possibly be that terrible?"

Jordan and I exchanged looks and we shook our heads.

"Seriously, Blaise, you don't want to get caught..."

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing that I had stopped walking.

"You two go on ahead, I think I might have left something in the dungeons."

"But you have ever..."

"Jordan..." I pressed.

She understood and dragged Blaise to the common room for break.

I turned around and came face to face with Sean. Under other circumstances, I would have been glad to see him, but with what happened yesterday I was more pissed than anything.

"You weren't there," I curtly started, folding my arms across my chest.

"It's a big city."

"Adrian was taken."

"There was a lot of chaos."

"Why weren't you there, Sean?" I adamantly asked.

"Duty called."

"How did Adrian get taken?"

"A lot went down."

"Who took him?"

"Why do you presume I know who took him?" he smirked.

Sean seemed stunningly calm about the situation and I wasn't going to let him off the hook if he didn't give me a solid excuse.

"Why are you dodging my questions?"

"Because you shouldn't be accusing me."

"Why's that?"

"If you love me, you'd trust me."

I grabbed his shirt collar.

"My brother was stolen from me! Nobody is exempt from my suspicion! Hell. Was. Breached. Can I make that any clearer to you? Julian and I went down to Hell to find answers. You weren't there. Suspicious, no?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You're right that is fairly suspicious."

"And?"

"And I have no excuse."

I shoved him away from me.

"Get out of my sight."

But as I turned from him I saw a symbol on the inside of his hand, "Wait."

He stopped and I stared at his hand.

"What can I do to serve you, milady?"

I stared at him.

He only smirked, "Ta."

And in a poof of smoke he was gone.

I gazed down at the floor thinking and starting to the Common Room.

He's not strong enough; I know that for a fact. He's not a Brukazen; that's a fact too...

I was shaken out of my reverie with a sudden slap in the face.

"What the..."

"Kenzie! What is this?"

Angela was dangling a bra in front of my face.

"Why, it looks like an item of clothing that helps support certain areas of the female anatomy, I mean not that you would need to worry about it."

She slapped me again and I was sent to the floor.

"This was found in the boys' dormitory and I know it's yours!"

"It's pink," I raised an eyebrow.

"It's YOURS!"

She kicked me in the side.

"Enough, Angela!" It was Blaise.

He took the garment from her and threw it on the floor.

"What are you doing, Blaise?" she chided.

"Go back to your dorm, Marks," he warned her.

Blaise knelt down to make sure I was okay.

I nodded and sat upright, "I've too many problems to deal with."


	24. Chapter 24 I'm In Love With My Own Sins

**~24 I'm in Love With My Own Sins**

"God, I wanna deck that bitch."

"Why don't you?"

I looked at Blaise sideways and then looked across the table at Jordan.

After Angela smacked me around I went to talk to Julian, who turned me away. I would have to figure things out without him. As for the rest of the day, it carried on as normal. Angela pulling crap on me, me mouthing off, Blaise trying to figure me out...y'know the usual. At the moment, Blaise, Jordan and I were eating dinner at the end of the Slytherin table.

"It's complicated."

Blaise shook his head.

"Excuse me ladies but I must get some rest before the game tomorrow. And, Em, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me after the game tomorrow?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah sure."

"And, Jordan, how's about you be my cheerleader tomorrow?"

She smiled shyly and nodded. Blaise winked at her, and I suppressed a laugh.

"Hey, Miss I-sold-my-soul-to-the-devil. You can't have a meaningful relationship. Your soul is mine in precisely 9 years, 8 months, 3 weeks, 2 days, 6 hours..."

"Enough, Em. I get it."

"Hey, I'm just trying to save you the pain."

I saw Draco get up and leave the Great Hall.

"Well, I better go try and talk to Julian again. You know, see if he's done being a big baby."

"You kicked his ass," she laughed.

"Yeah, so? He used to get an ass beating almost every other day in Hell."

Jordan rolled her eyes and went back to eating. I got up and caught up after Draco.

"Hey, Malfoy, where's your pet?" I called out to him. He half-turned with a smirk and stopped in the process.

"Stuffing her face."

"Honestly, why do you put up with her?"

He shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets in a way that said he didn't feel like elaborating.

"So where are you headed?" I asked.

"Common room. Game tomorrow. Hey, are you going to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, Blaise and I are going."

"Oh," he looked disappointed.

"Your spaz would probably combust if I went with you anyway, Draco."

He chuckled, "She _is_ a spaz, isn't she?"

I laughed.

"So. Are you and Blaise, like a couple, or something?"

"Hell no. Not that cheeky prick," I laughed, "No he looks out for me."

"Yeah, considering you can't handle 'the spaz.'"

I frowned. He shrugged his shoulders and gave me one of those 'well-its-true' looks.

"Gotta go, Kenzie. Game tomorrow."

He left me standing there in the corridor.

"Aemilia."

I cringed at the sound of my name being called by Oliver. I had been leaving his classes early every day to avoid him. He's just not worth my time, especially not now. I turned with a sexy smirk spread across my lips.

"Oliver."

"What's going on, Em? Why have you been leaving early?" He sullenly asked while stroking my cheek. He tried kissing me but I slightly pushed him away, turning slightly myself with my hand to my forehead.

"Oh, Oliver. It's just too much for me!" I cried, maliciously giggling inside.

"What is, Em?"

I turned back and grasped his shirt and looked up at him with tears welling in my eyes. My acting was so over-the-top I couldn't believe he bought it.

"You. You are too much for me, Oli. You overpower me. The sexual experiences are just too great for me, Oli."

"Aemilia..."

"No, Oliver. I've already made up my mind."

He gave me a seriously pouty look and just to satisfy him I kissed him one more time.

"Please, just go," I hung my head.

He nodded solemnly and left. Right as he rounded the corner I heard, "AHA!" come from right behind me, scaring the shit out of me. I swear, I jumped five feet. I spun and slapped Blaise in the arm.

"You were banging Wood! That's your secret!" he beamed.

I just looked at him like he was mad.

"That would be only one of my secrets, my dear Blaise," I told him linking arms with him.

"Was Julian in the com...hold on. You didn't come from the common room. I thought you said you were going to rest. Where were you?"

He frowned, "Nowhere."

"Blaise, what were you doing?" I seriously asked him.

"Why should I tell you? You don't tell me anything."

"For your safety. You be fucked up if I told you."

"Bullshit."

"Honestly, Blaise."

He shook his head in frustration and started walking away. I thought about it and realized he does deserve to know. He's one of the few humans up here that I respect and care for. I ran to catch up to him.

"Blaise."

He didn't stop or turn around.

"Hey, listen!"

I grabbed his arm and he cried out in pain. I looked at him and saw that I had grabbed his left arm.

"Show me your arm, Blaise."

He reluctantly rolled up his sleeve and I saw a red, raw forearm. There were tons of scars and burn marks around the Dark Mark on his arm. I felt bad. It was sort of my fault. I mean, Old Voldey got it from me.

"Blaise...I'm-"

"Save it. I don't want hear about it."

"No, I can help you."

"Yeah? How?" He was unconvinced.

I took his hand and led him to the girls' dormitory, making sure no one else was in there. I sat him down on my bed as I stood standing, pacing back and forth.

"Ok...let's see. How should I break this to you?"

"Break what?" he impatiently sat there.

"What I'm about to tell you is the God's honest truth. And I know the dude, he's pretty honest."

"What are you raving on about?"

"Blaise, my name's not Kenzie. It's Lucifer. I'm Satan's daughter," I confessed.

He just kind of looked at me, debating whether or not to believe me.

"I don't know how to prove it to you, but I am what I am. I'm a devil. Julian is a devil, Blaise. We, along with my father, govern Hell. And recently Hell was breached. We think by some radical demons."

He fell back on the bed laughing.

"I KNEW you were too good to be true. You're a lunatic."

He sat back upright to see that I was in my devil form. He flipped. Literally over to the other side of the bed.

"Bloody hell! Aemilia!"

I turned back into normal form and went to help him up.

He looked at me, "If you really are who you say you are, take me."

"Where?"

"Down under."

"No."

I walked over to the window.

"But..."

"No, I will not, under any circumstance, take you to Hell, Blaise."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't will that place upon anybody...except maybe Angela."

"I'll only believe you if you take me."

"Look, I'm not proud of the things I've done down there. Even for us devils some of the means of torture we afflict on souls is downright cruel. I can't take you there."

He looked at me, pleading me with his eyes.

"You can't blame me for anything you see down there. Do you know your worst nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"Multiply that by infinte and you get Hell," I warned.

Blaise shuddered but still stepped forward.

"You must hold on to me at all times. Or you'll fall and you won't be able to come back."

He nodded and took hold of my arm. I lit my hand on fire and threw it into the ground. I chanted a short phrase in Latin and the flames turned into an open hole. Screams of shear pain and horror rose up from the bottom and I looked at him. His eyes were wide as he gaped down the hole.

"You still want to go?"

He slowly nodded. I gave him a doubtful look and we plunged into Hell.

The wind was fierce and the ruins of hell were unfolding before us. My hair violently whipped in my face and clutching to Blaise we stepped forward on the torn death road. The sounds of human souls enveloped Blaise's ears and he grimaced at the sheer volume. The Black Castle was in terrible shape and the city was wrought with chaos. Blaise took another step and the circles of Hell opened up, ready to ravage his new soul. I stopped him and he looked down into the pit.

The color in his face drained and he collapsed to his knees, still gazing into the circles. He was gazing into the infamous nine circles of Hell. It was a sheer mess of blood, flesh, and bones. Stretching across the circles were chains and at the end of the chains were hooks that pierced its victims in various places. On the outsides of the circles, souls were being tortured by various demons. These souls were tortured every day until there would be nothing left. The next day they would respawn and go through it all over again. At the very bottom was the ninth circle, not even visible from where we stood.

Blaise looked up at my grim face.

"What's at the bottom?" he timidly asked.

"Ninth Circle. The Betrayers, Murderers, and Liars."

"What happens down there?"

I simply closed my eyes and shook my head. I would not and could not relay the events of the Ninth Circle to Blaise. He suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Take me back!"

He grasped my sleeves in a death grip, "I want to go back!"

I gripped his arm hard and yanked him upwards and in a flash we were back in the girls' dormitory.

"Stay away from me!" he rushed to the other side of the bed. I just folded my arms and tried to calm him down.

"Blaise relax, I'm not going to eat you or anything."

"Back devil!" he was brandishing a crucifix in his hand.

I cocked my head and gave him a dirty look, "You've got to be kidding."

"What the hell do you want with this place?"

I sighed and sat down on the bed, he stepped back five more steps.

"I don't know anymore."

He lowered his 'weapon' and regained his cool.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be honest, I'm supposed to be up here helping Voldemort. He's supposed to get souls together for this Planetary Alignment. For my father to get back to heaven and rule, those souls must be sacrificed during the eclipse. Plans got messed up so I was sent here to get the job finished. But I have this feeling in my gut that if we go through with the alignment, something is going to go wrong. It doesn't feel right to me. And now there's the breach of hell."

"Breach of Hell?"

I looked at him and he was now standing next to me.

"Someone or something infiltrated Hell and stole a bunch of crucial documents. And...and they took my brother."

"Why?"

And then it dawned on me. A light bulb when on in my head and I looked at Blaise.

"What?" he asked, seeing my alarmed face.

I began scrambling around the room looking in every nook and cranny. Blaised gazed at me with a puzzled look.

"What are you doing?"

"Sshhh!"

I pressed my ear up against the stone wall. And ever so faintly I heard the sounds of a small ticking. I stood back and smashed the wall with both of my fists. A crack formed and out fell a small black device, no bigger than a galleon. I bent down to pick it up and examine it.

"That son of a bitch."

"What?" he repeated.

I put the device down and pulled Blaise out of the room. He slapped his way out of my grip, still a little unnerved.

"What is that?"

"It's a special microphone. It can pick up signals through the walls. Where can we go that's private?"

"How do I know I can trust you?" Blaise eyed me up.

I let out an irritated sigh, mostly from the new wealth of information I just realized.

"Please, you know who I am, Blaise. I'm no different than when you first met me."

He warily stared me down and sighed, "The Room of Requirement is private."

"Where is it?"

"On the seventh floor opposi-"

I grabbed his arm and we were on our way.


	25. Chapter 25 Heaven's So Far Away

**A/N: In reference to Angela, all in good time my readers ^_^ Also this chapter is a big mythology one. You'll learn a little more about my version of Hell's history.**

**And, by the way, I don't think I've made it a point to say this story has no intention of offending anybodies religious views. It clearly involves some religious icons but it's just a story it also has nothing to do with my religious views. I wasn't spammed over anything I just thought I'd clarify and this chapter is probably the best one to do so.**

**One more note, things get a little "hot 'n heavy" between Aemilia and Blaise in this chapter and the M rating applies. There's no sex, this is just a slight warning. **

**~25 Heaven's So Far Away**

"Sooo, you think they took Adrian because he knows where this special information is?" Blaise clarified.

I nodded, still deep in thought. Blaise and I managed to open the Room of Requirement and inside there was a couch and a fireplace. I was sitting on the floor with my legs crossed and Blaise was sitting up on the couch with his legs stretched out. I had explained to him that the black device was a microphone that's only found in Hell. I also explained to him Sean and the history behind the Brukazen, hoping that he might come up with something I hadn't thought of yet.

"I mean, Adrian was here, I told him where he should put the files. And now he's kidnapped."

"Well if they heard you say where it was, wouldn't they just go there themselves?"

"You need a special symbol to get in. Dammit. They're probably watching my room waiting for me to come and try opening it," I cursed.

"And you think it's demons?"

"It has to be. There are more renegades than ever and they're high-level bad-asses, so they have access to the inner circles. That bug only comes from Hell."

"Do you think Sean is involved somehow?"

I shook my head, indicating I didn't know.

"I have my suspicions, but I think they're way off. He's not the most powerful demon. Don't get me wrong, he's a high-level, but he's not powerful enough to pull off something like this."

"How so?"

"To be able to breach Hell like that would require a ton of pissed off demons. And to control those pissed off demons requires a cunning, persuasive, and immensely powerful leader. The only demons we know that are that powerful were the Brukazen. They're all locked away."

"There must be one that got away. It probably escaped and now it's pissed and wants its family back," Blaise simply concluded.

I shook my head in serious frustration, "Ugh! I need those files!"

"So go get them."

"I can't. I need Julian and he's pissed at me."

"Well I don't blame him."

"Whose side are you on?" I furrowed my eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes and started scratching his irritated arm. I crawled over, sat next to him, and rolled up his sleeve. He looked at me as I gingerly lay his arm across my lap.

"I can get rid of this," I confidently told him.

He didn't say anything. I did some fancy trick of the air with my hand and a red cloth appeared in that same hand.

"I promise it won't hurt," I assured him while laying the cloth across his dark mark and all his other scars.

I waited about a minute and removed it. A coat of red film lined his arm. I made my thumb nail a little longer and began slowly scraping it off. After each scrape, a little more of the dark mark would disappear. Every once in a while I would glance up at Blaise to make sure he was still okay.

"You're not the typical devil, are you?" he watched me work.

I smirked.

"I'm serious. When I think of a devil I think of a fire-breathing beast," he imagined.

"I'm not a dragon," I laughed.

"No, I mean. I would expect you to be more like Angela. She's a sadistic bitch. You're...you care about people. I saw the way you looked at the people in Hell. You don't enjoy your job," he noted.

He wasn't wrong about that.

"My mom was an angel," I said after a small silence.

He looked at me, shock written all over his face.

"Me, Julian, and Adrian all have an angel's grace. It's what makes us more sympathetic."

"How does that work?"

"What?"

"An angel and Satan?"

"It doesn't. She's dead," I stoically told him.

"I thought angels can't be killed."

"The only thing that can kill an angel is another angel," I paused.

"Who..."

"I don't want to talk about this," I faltered.

He fell silent and I continued on with my work. I sat there, deep in my thoughts about my mother. She was beautiful. Holy light always radiated off her soft features. She was so good to me and my brothers even though we were hell-spawn. She taught us virtue and goodness. I'll never forget her kindness. My mother and father's relationship went way back to before the Great War in Heaven. When he fell, they remained together even after St. Michael's forbidding of it. They stayed together for millennia and had us. Then the archangels discovered it. Being an angel, my mother could not disobey a direct order from the Holy Father. Her loyalty to Him was worth more than living, so she went back to Heaven, where she was terminated.

A tear rolled down my cheek as those thoughts reeled through my head. Blaise saw.

"Kind of ironic. Lucifer's job is to torture the evil, and she may be one who's the most tortured," he softly said.

I furiously wiped away the tears only for them to be replaced by more. I finished up my healing with a shaky florish. Blaise grabbed my hand as I was pulling it away. I looked at him with watery eyes. Gently, he pressed his lips against my fingers and placed my hand on his shoulder. Gentler still, he shifted me over so that I was lying under him. He stroked my cheek, sending chills down my spine. He took my other arm and put it around his neck. Blaise gazed in my eyes like he's never done before and tentatively pressed his lips against mine. His head pulled back and he gave me another look that I can't even begin to describe. A sensational feeling ran through my lower abdomen. What was happening? This feeling was so different. I knew what was coming but...it was different. I can't explain it.

Blaise placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me again. His soft lips parted and he tenderly kissed me, and I kissed him back. Another wave of bliss passed through my body and the couch slowly morphed into a bed. The fireplace sparked up and was now a roaring fire. Blaise's hand slid down the side of my body and rested on my thigh. His kiss became a bit stronger, yet remained just as tender. My body ached for him and my hand ran through his hair. I felt his hand tighten around my thigh as he squeezed harder...

**- x -**

Snatching my shoes back up, I flopped down on the floor. A pair of arms encircled my waist, and Blaise nuzzled his face in my neck. I smiled and turned to kiss him on the cheek. He got up and fell back upon the bed. I chuckled and tied up my other shoe. I heard his stomach growl and I lightly slapped his bare belly. He grabbed me by my wrists and flipped me on the bed.

"We already ate dinner," I smiled.

"So?" he grinned.

He blissfully sighed and checked the time.

"Do we have to go back?" he pouted.

I nodded.

He sighed again and threw on his shirt and tie.

Yes, things were different. I don't know how or why, but what has happened in the last few hours has changed my view on everything. It was as if I was a part this world now. As much as I may despise it, I'm a part of these people's lives.

"You know, an hour ago, you were terrified of me," I smirked.

"I don't know if it was more you or the pit," he truthfully said.

"The people down there, are down there for a reason. They sinned against God. "

I took his hand and traced my fingertips over his palm.

"Hell was there long before my father was banished. Do you know how demons come into being?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Now many do. Turns out, there's some truth to the Big Bang. You see, He is a jealous one. And He is, by far, not the most powerful God. There are pagan gods and gods from other religions. Even some angels have more power than he does. Angels, though, are 'gifted' with loyalty. There are some, like my father, who don't believe that there should just be one almighty who tells everyone, everywhere what they should do, and if they do something wrong they are sent straight to Hell. Anyway, God gets rid of his opponents by the Big Bang. When that happens, everyone in Heaven turns into an angel, and everyone who's in Hell turns into a demon. Over time, and mind you this is millions of years, these beings become stronger and stronger and are eventually rid of by the Big Bang when they become too powerful. There are some, though, that can evade the Big Bang and become even stronger still. The Brukazen were a clan of demons that perfected this. They were the rulers of Hell before my father fell. When my father came, he was the strongest angel in heaven and he overcame the Brukazen and learned their ways. Once he did that, he threw them all into a pit in purgatory, never to be released."

Blaise sat there listening to my story with amazement.

"Once my father realized what he had inherited from the Brukazen, he was terrified. The people needed to be punished, and he had gotten rid of the punishers. It was up to him to do what only a demon really could. He was still an angel and it went against his very soul to torture these people. Even for us, the things we do down there cause severe mental stress. But somebody has to do it. To evade some of the torturing, my father began turning some of the souls into high-level demons, a trick he learned from the Brukazen. This way he could force them to torture the souls or else they would be turned back."

I sighed, "It's not enough, though. To constantly live in that is unbearable. We all have some angel in us and it is constantly gnawing at our hearts. My father has come to hide it so he barely feels it anymore, sometimes I don't either. But Adrian and Julian aren't like me and my father. That's who this plan is really for. It's a way of escape. My father plans to come to Earth, where he can move to Heaven and defeat his Father and force Him to govern Hell."

"What about Earth?" Blaise finally asked.

I looked at him. I didn't really know what my father had in store for Earth. He always said I would rule it, but did that entail?

"I don't really know. I mean, the humans on Earth have never done anything to us. His battle is really with God."

"Isn't that everybody's battle?" he slowly sighed.

I sighed again, nodding in agreement.


	26. Chapter 26 All the World's a Stage

**~26 All the World's a Stage**

Blaise and I walked into the nearly-empty common room a little while later. Julian saw me, rolled his eyes and stalked off to his room. Jordan was draped over a chair, doing some transfiguration homework, and Draco was lying on the couch, still reading _Angels and Demons_. Jordan eyed Blaise and me up when she saw that we were holding hands. I also noticed Draco glancing over his book every once in a while.

Blaise stopped us and tucked my hair behind my ear. He stroked my cheek and gave me an affectionate kiss.

"Good night." he quickly kissed the top of my head and disappeared into the boys' dormitory. Smiling, I turned to Jordan, who looked livid.

"Where have you two been?" she hissed.

I furrowed an eyebrow at her, "If you really must know, we were in the Room of Requirement."

"And what did you _require_ in there?" she said, a little louder.

"Would you keep your voice down?"

"No! I will not keep my voice down! You knew I liked him! You know my history! You come here doing whatever the hell you want and you couldn't let me have this one thing! How could you!"

Jordan threw her book at me and stormed off out of the common room.

"Jesus Christ, I really am in high school."

I heard Draco chuckle.

"Problems Kenzie?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Malfoy, but yes," I replied walking around to the couch.

He moved his legs so I could sit opposite him.

"I thought you and Blaise weren't an item."

I put my head on my hand, "I don't really know what we are. I mean, I care about him and I feel something for him. But I don't know what it is. I don't know."

Then I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "Why am I telling you this, you don't care, you're a guy."

"You're right, I don't care."

He closed his book and sat up. I rolled my eyes and watched the fire.

"I'm breaking up with Angela," he said after a few minutes of silence.

My head snapped over at him, "Come again?"

He looked at me and didn't say anything else. Then he turned his gaze back to the fire.

"You were right. I don't belong with her."

"I said that?"

"I don't know why I'm with her in the first place. She treats everybody like they aren't fit to lick her shoes."

"And you don't?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, I know, I'm the scum of the earth, right? That's what everybody else thinks."

"No they don't," I frowned.

He gave me an unconvinced look.

"Ok maybe they do, but that doesn't make it true. Listen, I know you, Draco."

"No you don't. Nobody does. Nobody will."

I looked at him.

"Stop being so melodramatic. People have it far worse than you. Ever think about the people your father tortures? Or how about some of the people you yourself have hurt?"

"That's the problem! I can't stop thinking about them! Every night I lie awake for hours thinking about Voldemort and this stupid Dark Mark and what it means! When I'm sleeping I hear the screams of those I've tortured and I think about what I've done just for pure sport and it makes me sick! I hate this life, I hate who I am!"

I was taken aback by Draco's outburst. Before I said anything, I let him calm down.

"You wouldn't understand," he shook his head.

"Maybe not, but I know that the way you feel is a good thing."

"How?" he scoffed.

"You know what you're doing is wrong, and you still have a chance to change yourself."

"Right, like my father would let me. Everything I know and feel comes from him."

I narrowed my eyes, "You let me deal with him."

He sort of laughed and patted me on the leg, "You can't even take care of yourself. How do you expect to deal with my father?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll think of something."

He shook his head with a smirk, "You are a strange one, Kenzie."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," I smiled.

Silence fell between us again. For the next half hour, or so, Draco and I sat in each other's presence. It was an understanding silence, and we had come to a new level. It was good to know that the old Draco was still in there and just needed a good kick in the ass to come back out. Long after Draco had left I still sat there, utterly absorbed in my thoughts. Today was an odd day. And I was sure tomorrow wouldn't be much better.

**- x -**

"That dirty rotten git!"

"How could he do that to you?"

"And now you have to miss the quidditch match today!"

I wrapped my pillow around my head to try and muffle the sounds of the three stooges.

Angela sighed, "That Potter is going to pay! Making McGonagall give me detention like that! How did he even know I was there?"

"I hear he has a map of Hogwarts that shows where everyone is," Pansy whispered.

That caught my interest. I unwrapped my head and listened.

"Well because of him I don't get to watch my Drakie-poo play quidditch!"

"What a prick!"

"Yeah he's such a little worm!"

Angela smacked the bed in anger, "I won't take this! Here's what we're going to do. We're going to sneak into Hooch's office and take the snitch and bludgers. We'll make it so that if Potter catches the snitch, the bludgers will make a beeline straight at him!"

"Can you do that?"

"Of course I can! I'm not stupid you know!"

I shook my head and peered at the clock. 7:45. Might as well get up for an early breakfast. But there were some things I needed to take care of first. The door opened and closed and I knew it was safe for me to get up. Jordan was still asleep, and I wondered if she would still go to the match today. I suppose I do feel a little sorry, but I'm not going to go and apologize.

I threw on my Slytherin robes and walked out into the common room. Draco was talking with Julian as he uninterestingly let Angela sit on his lap and play with his hair. I walked over to them, getting angry stares from both Julian and Angela.

"What do _you_ want, Kenzie? Draco has no interest in listening to what you have to say," she sneered.

"I'm not here to talk to Draco," I turned to Julian, "I'm here to talk to you."

"That's too bad because I don't want to talk to you."

"Grow a pair, Julian," I chided.

"Well, when you finally mature then I'll talk to you," he lazily turned.

"It's important," I urged.

"Not enough."

Becoming frustrated I folded my arms and tried to keep my anger in-check.

"The Plan, Julian," I reminded him through clenched teeth.

"You're in charge, dear sister, don't you remember?"

"It's about Adrian!" I finally shouted, my patience lost.

Julian, Draco, and Angela all looked at me. He finally was listening.

"I have some new information about our little brother," I managed to say.

"You have a brother? Another brother, I mean," Draco asked.

I nodded.

"He takes after my delinquent sister here and is stuck in juvee."

I narrowed my eyes, "I need to talk to you. Meet me in the library during the game."

He nodded. Blaise came out of the boys' dormitory sporting his quidditch uniform. I made my way over to him and we walked out of the common room.

"Hey my devil child."

I chuckled, "Do you know where the Gryffindor common room is?"

He stopped and gave me a strange look, "Why?"

"Well Angela, in her infinite wisdom, is going to tamper with the quidditch things-"

"Quaffle?"

"No."

"Bludgers?"

"No wait, yeah. Those things. Apparently they hit people?"

"Yeah they knock people off their brooms when they are hit by the beaters," he shrugged his shoulders

"Yeah whatever. Anyway she's gonna make it so that when Potter gets the snitch they hit him."

"And that's a bad thing? Potter's a dick," he scoffed

"I know, but I need to go warn him so that way he owes me something in return."

"Please don't tell me you're going to sleep with him."

"Ew, no. He has this map that can show you where everyone is in Hogwarts. I have an idea."

"Well if you promise me you aren't going to trade your information for sex I'll tell you."

"Haha I promise," I patted his shoulder.

"It's on the seventh floor, behind a picture of a fat lady in a pick dress."

"Ok thanks. And how do you know this?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

He smirked. 

"Nevermind, I don't want to know."

He laughed.

"See you at breakfast, devil child," he winked.

I shook my head smirking. Cheeky little punk. I made my way all the way from the dungeons to the seventh floor. It took me a while to finally find the fat lady, but I did.

"Password?" she requested.

"I need to speak to Harry Potter."

"You need a password, dearie."

"I don't have one. I just need to talk to Harry Potter," I repeated.

"I can't let you in unless you have a password."

I let out a frustrated sigh and folded my arms across my chest. The door swung open and some little first years scrambled out. I tried sneaking in, but the portrait swung closed.

"Let me in," I demanded.

"No."

"It'll take five seconds, let me in."

"You need a password."

"You need to lose a few!" I barked.

She gasped and flung open the door, hitting me in the face in the process. I fell to the ground cursing up a storm. I rubbed the side of my face and flipped off the portrait. I backed away a few feet and sat on the ground, waiting for Potter to come out. All the Gryffindors that came out sent me strange looks and snickered at the red mark on my face. After ten minutes Potter finally strolled out flanked by Granger and Weasely and dressed in his scarlet quidditch robes. I stood up and they all looked at me.

"Hey, Potter, can I talk to you a moment?"

"He has no interest in talking to the likes of you. So just go crawl back under your rock!" Hermione squealed.

"Come on mate, just leave her," Ron dismissed me.

I smirked at the two of them.

"Believe me, Potter, you'll want to hear what I have to say to you," I turned to him.

"What could you say that I'd be the least bit interested in?"

"Make your pets leave and I will tell you," I narrowed my eyes at them.

"She's Slytherin mate."

"She's horrible, Harry, let's just go."

I furrowed my eyebrow, knowing he was going to talk to me.

"Go you guys, I'll meet you in the great hall."

They gave him pleading looks, but he forced them to go.

"You have me alone, now what? Planning on jumping me so that we have to forfeit the game today?"

"Please, I don't care about your silly little game. I was telling the truth when I said all I wanted was to talk to you."

"Hard to tell with you Slytherins."

"Angela tampered with the bludgers. When you touch the snitch, they are going straight for ya', four-eyes. And, knowing her, she probably eff'd up the curse and is going to cause some major damage."

"Why are you telling me this? I figured you would want that."

"Hard to tell with us Slytherins. I tell you this information in hopes of getting something in return from you," I smirked.

"And what's that? Hoping you could get in my pants, Kenzie?"

"Pft, you wish. No, what I'm interested in is a map. Rumor has it you have a map that can show the holder where everyone is in Hogwarts."

His eyes grew wide.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Who are you trying to fool, Potter? We both know you have it. Now I graciously told you of the dangers of the match. You owe me."

"What would you do with the map?"

"If you don't want to give it to me, I can always go perfect Angela's little curse. It would be easy. And I could make it look like she did it too. And you...you would be comatose so you wouldn't even get a chance to rat me out because I know that's what you'd do."

"You're not wrong."

I laughed.

"Yeah, I'll give you the map. But you need to make sure that Draco lets me get the snitch first."

"You run a tough bargain, Potter, but done. Harry Potter is an extortionist, who knew," I wickedly smirked.

He disappeared behind the portrait and came back with a piece of parchment in his hand.

"To see it, you have to say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' it should apply nicely to whatever you're going to do with it."

"Thank you kindly, Potter," I mocked.

"Whatever. When you're done you say 'mischief managed.'"

"Will do."

Pocketing the map, I went down to breakfast.

"Did you get it?" Blaise asked.

"Of course."

Blaise kissed my cheek and handed me a plate of food.

"Blaise?" I asked him after a few moments.

"Hm?"

"What do you consider us?"

He looked at me and gulped down a mouthful of food.

"Why? What do you consider us?"

"That's just it, I don't know. I've never really been in a real relationship before. I don't know what to think," I uncomfortably told him.

"I suppose you and I would never really work, huh?"

I laughed and shook my head.

"Well, I never really thought of you in that way anyway. I mean I did in the oh-god-I-want-you-now way," he said while pulling me up close to him. I laughed and pushed him away.

"And I said I would take care of you. I guess you're one of my best friends...with benefits," he added.

I laughed again, "I suppose you're right, Mr. Zabini."

He put his arm around me and gave me a half hug.

"Well if that's the case, I do know someone who is interested, Blaise," I insinuated.

"And give up the one-nighters and snogs with you? I don't know that's a tough one."

"You've gotta grow up some day."

"You're talking about Jordan, aren't you?" he guessed.

I furrowed my eyebrow with a smirk. Suddenly, a crying scream filled the great hall, and it came from none other than the drama queen herself. Blaise and I looked down the table to find Angela absolutely crying crocodile tears and Draco burying his face in his hands in embarrassment. I laughed and the entire great hall was listening.

"You're breaking up with me! How could you!" she was bursting with hysteria, "Why are you doing this to me!"

"Because, Angela, I don't want to be with you anymore," he said through gritted teeth.

"But I'm PERFECT!"

"Not to me," he rolled his eyes.

She made a noise of disgust and let out another shriek throwing biscuits at Draco as she stormed off with yet another obnoxious bellow. Shortly after, Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne trailed after her. Draco gazed down the table at me and shrugged his shoulders. I laughed and finished up my breakfast.


	27. Chapter 27 The World is So Cold

**~27 The World is So Cold**

The library was utterly empty when Julian and I walked in. Not even the librarian was there. Regardless, Julian and I went straight to the back. We sat at a table and I took out the map. Just as we already knew, the map showed no one in the library.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Potter."

"So what's the news about Adrian. Do you know where he is?" Julian asked.

I somberly shook my head, "But, I know where to start. There was a bug in my room, Julian. One of the bugs that Dad uses. I'm sure there's one in your room too."

"Who put it there?"

"I don't know."

"Was it Sean?"

"I don't _know_, Julian," I repeated.

"Then why the hell did you bring me here, Aemilia?"

"Adrian brought me a bunch of files about the Alignment, the Plan, and the Brukazen. I told him, in my room, that he could stash those files in a special room back in hell. Whoever took him knows those files are there. They don't know how to get in but-"

"They took Adrian since he knows how."

"And they took him because he was in Hell. It has to be demons because if it were angels or something else, they would've been able to come get me up here."

"Do you have any idea who?"

"I do. But I need those files."

"They're probably watching your room. Are you sure it's not Sean?"

"Pretty sure. We both know he's not strong enough to pull of something like an infiltration of Hell."

"You're right. So how are you going to get those files?"

I pushed the map towards him.

"If I can figure out how this works, I will be able to see who is watching my room and how many demons are there. I'll also be able to know when Sean is in the castle."

"You don't trust him."

"No. I feel like he knows something, Julian. The way he acted after the breach was so...just so strange. He may not have done it, but he's got to know something."

"We've got to tell Dad."

I shook my head, "It's too dangerous."

"What're we supposed to do then? Go back to Hell? What about the Plan?"

"Julian, forget the damn plan. Adrian is missing and Hell is in fricken chaos. Forget. The stupid. Plan."

He was pissed. I knew he would be, but we have no choice. The wind howled outside and dark clouds began rolling in from the distance as Julian and I tried figuring out what to do.

"We'll start with the files. If I find out anything we'll go from there. I'll contact Voldemort and see if he's on track but, Julian, I'm not promising anything. If we have to sacrifice the Plan, we're going to."

"I get it," he angrily said.

Clearly frustrated, Julian stood and went back to the dungeons. As it was not raining, I decided I would go to the match and see what this quidditch thing was all about. I bundled myself up and made my way to pitch. I found Jordan and stood by her.

"You do know that we're not together, right?"

She gave me a sideways glance and then lowered her eyes.

"Don't feel bad about blowing up at me. You're not the only one, believe me. So what's the score?" I asked, trying to break the ice.

"We're down by fifty, but if Malfoy gets the snitch we'll win," she told me not mad anymore.

"How do you score points?"

"See that red ball that Blaise has? He'll throw that in one of those hoops, preferably the middle one. It scores the most points. And it really doesn't matter if we end the match since it's total points that count so it'd be nice if we won without the snitch YEAH!"

Blaise had just thrown the ball in the center hoop gaining thirty points for Slytherin. I watched as Potter and Draco circled around the field looking for the snitch. Slytherin scored four more times and put them up seventy points. Draco suddenly then pulled into a dive with Potter on the other side of the field. It would seem that Draco would catch the snitch, but then I realized I forgot to tell him about the bludgers.

"Shit!"

"What?" I startled her with my yell.

"Angela tampered with the bludger things, I forgot to tell Draco!" I panicked.

We watched as he grasped the snitch in his hand and flew to the ground by the Slytherin fans. He triumphantly held the snitch above his head. Jordan and I watched as the bludgers circled in the air and then drove straight for Draco.

"Malfoy! Look out!"

But he couldn't hear over the cheers. I 'pushed' him with my supernatural powers and the bludgers missed him. They went back up in the air and I sprinted to him. Gaining even more speed, they came back down. I tackled him out of the way and they rose back up in the air. Gasps and yells went up in the crowd as one of the beastly spheres shot towards the stands. We both watched the other come back down, and Draco protectively shielded me. But the blow never came. There was a loud roar above the crowd and the cursed bludgers fell uselessly to the ground. Only a few feet away stood Dumbledore, wielding his wand. Draco brought me to my feet.

"Malfoy, Kenzie! Come with me!" he barked.

We glanced at each other and trailed behind the old man. All our shoes squeaked on the hard floors of the castle, and I inwardly smirked just knowing Filch would be cringing in his boots at the mess we were making.

"Thanks for that," Draco whispered.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"You knew?"

I nodded.

He looked away and shrugged his shoulders, "It's all right."

I smiled and we headed up a spiraling staircase. At the top of said staircase, we walked into a large room absolutely covered with paintings. I assumed they were previous headmasters. In the corner of the room was one of the most beautiful creatures that were ever created upon this Earth.

A phoenix.

My eyes widened and I rushed over to the glorious bird. I had never seen one before. The magnificent bird let me stroke its feathers.

"That's Fawkes, Miss Kenzie."

I smiled and looked back at his gorgeous red and gold feathers.

"He's beautiful."

Draco merely shook his head, "What did you need to see us for, Professor?"

I stopped doting on the phoenix and walked to the front of his desk.

"I was hoping one of you would be able to explain the events on the pitch today."

I stepped forward.

"Sir, I heard Angela talking this morning."

"Angela Marks?"

"Yes. I woke up to hear talking from my fellow roommates. She was furious with Harry Potter because he got her into detention, apparently. Then she talked about how she was going to curse the...bludgers," I explain a bit unsure of my words, "I was still half asleep. I didn't actually think she would do it...Sir" I quickly added at the end.

"That's quite all right, Miss Kenzie. I'll deal with Miss Marks."

"Sir, if at all possible, I would like to remain anonymous."

"Of course."

I nodded and started for the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, you boys played a great match today. I congratulate you."

"Thank you, Professor."

"You two are dismissed."

Out in the corridor, Draco and I walked back to the dungeons together.

"'Murr, you boys played a great match today,'" I mimicked Dumbledore, making Draco laugh.

"Well what about you?" he laughed.

"What about me?"

"Still half asleep? Is that your excuse for everything or did you just have trouble coming up with one this time?"

I laughed and weakly pushed him. He stumbled off to the side and slightly fell into the wall laughing. I laughed at him.

"Jeez, Malfoy, learn how to walk."

"Well it's hard when people are pushing me, Kenzie."

I gave him an innocent smile and we stepped into a loud Slytherin common room. People were patting Draco on the back and he got dragged into the crowd, leaving me behind. My smile faded and I went back to the girls' dormitory. Before I even had a chance to walk in, my head was forced against the wall, knocking me out cold.

**- x -**

When I came to, I was in a dark room. My head was spinning and I could feel that I was tied to a chair. My ears twitched as I heard the shuffling of feet. I groaned as my head pounded in my ears.

"Shut up!"

I was smacked in the back of the head and I recognized the voice as Angela's.

"It could only be you, Angela."

"I said, shut it!" she slugged me in the face.

A light began brightening the room and I could see it was only Angela and me. The metallic taste of blood entered my mouth and I spit it out at her feet.

"You're disgusting, Kenzie," she glared.

I raised my head and returned her glare, "Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you."

I winced as I prepared myself for another blow. I opened one eye to see her simply tapping her wand on her shoulder.

"What's stopping you?" I jeered.

She smirked, "I'm deciding how I want to make my message clear to you."

"What message? What are you raving about?"

Her fist collided with my stomach. I gasped for air and she back up several steps.

"Don't play dumb, Kenzie. I know some how you convinced Draco to break up with me."

I tilted my head back seriously amazed this girl was _that_ obsessed and clueless.

"I-"

"Don't speak!"

She punched me in the face again. She dragged the chair to the wall and forced me to stand. Moving the chains, she locked me up against the wall.

"Time after time, I warned you," she paused to hit me again.

"And time after time you ignored me." Another blow.

My head dropped down onto my chest and blood dripped onto the floor.

"Look at me!" she shrieked and forced my head up. I leered at her through swollen eyes.

"Why don't you get it? Draco, is mine. This house, is mine. I own everyone in it. This castle? I rule this castle. When something doesn't go my way, I make it go my way. Everyone's learned that. Except you."

I felt another fist to my stomach. I tugged at the chains but she placed some sort of charm on them. I shook the hair out of my face and smirked.

"What're you smiling at?"

I cleared my mouth again and glared at her, "When you get to hell, Lucifer is going to show you no mercy."

"Oh so you're all religious, now? Where's _God_ to save you then?"

I merely smirked.

"Stop smirking! I said STOP!"

I groaned as another punch came to my head. My fists clenched and I closed my eyes.

"Your screwed, Kenzie, I learned the Dark Arts from Voldemort himself. _CRUCIO!_"

White hot pain utterly consumed me. I bit my lip, stifling a scream. I could feel my fingernails going into my palm, but it didn't compare to the pain I felt all across my body. She lifted the curse and I let go of the breath I didn't even realize I was holding. I heard the curse again but somewhere along the way I passed out.

**- x -**

I opened my eyes and a blinding white light flooded my vision. Blinking a few more times, I became accustomed to the light and found it was simply sunlight wandering in through the window. I peered around the room and discovered that I was in the infirmary. That bitch got me stuck here. I set my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes again. I put my hand to my head and found that it, along with my hands, was bandaged. I grabbed a mirror that was on the table next to my bed and examined my battered face.

I was sporting a healthy black eye and a long cut across the other eye. There was also a black bruise on my cheek just below my eye. Shifting a little bit caused a great deal of pain and I noticed my upper body was bandaged as well. I must've had some broken ribs. I tried growling but the noise became caught in my throat and I picked up the glass of water on the table. The patter of feet echoed in the room and Blaise, Jordan, and Draco came into my view. They all smiled when they saw that I was awake. One by one they all gave me tight embraces.

"You all act like I've been dead," I wheezed.

"Almost, you've been in a coma for almost two months," Blaise somberly told me.

"_WHAT_?"

Jordan elbowed Blaise, who was doubled over with laughter.

"More like two days, Em," Draco revealed, shaking his head at Blaise.

"You should've seen your face! It was priceless!" he laughed.

"Slap him for me, Jordan," I narrowed my eyes at him.

Jordan dragged him behind a curtain and Draco and I winced at the loud smacking sound we heard.

"What happened?" Draco asked sitting down at the foot of my bed.

Jordan came out from behind the curtain looking particularly accomplished. Blaise, on the other hand, came out looking exceptionally flustered. Jordan fluffed up the pillows so that I could sit up and speak to them.

"Ang..." I trailed off when I saw Draco's head drop, "I don't remember. Sorry guys."

He gave me a weak smile, "I have to go finish up some homework. Catch you guys later."

I quizzically watched as Draco walked away.

"It was Angela, wasn't it?" Blaise suspected.

"Who else would beat the snot out of me?" I rolled my eyes.

"What really happened?" Jordan asked.

"She knocked me out, dragged me to an empty room, and beat the snot out of me," I repeated as if that had already been established.

"How'd you let her get the jump on you?" Jordan asked.

"Oh I don't know, Jordan. I wasn't really expecting to be attacked on my way to bed."

"That's when they get ya'," Blaise noted.

Jordan and I sent him incredulous looks.

I sighed shaking my head.

"Her and Draco got back together," Jordan admitted staring at the infirmary doors.

"What? You're lying," I argued.

I looked at Blaise, who had a sad look on his face, and he shook his head.

"It's true."

"Why would he go and do that?" I asked, seeing that they were telling the truth.

"We think he did it for you."

I quirked an eyebrow at her, "Why me?"

"Come on, Em. He knows what Angela did to you. Jordan and I have this theory..."

"More like a hunch," she meekly added.

"Whatever. We think Malfoy feels it was his fault Angela jumped you. And that he cares about you so he got back together with her so he could save you from the beast."

I just stared at him but then shook my head, "Wait, you think what?"

"You heard him, Aemilia," Jordan said.

"So are you saying you think he _loves_ me?" I laughed as if it was some sort of joke.

"Yes!" he jubilantly stated.

"No," Jordan countered, giving him a stern look, "No that's not what we're saying."

"Then what? He can't care about me, you guys! This can't happen! I won't let it happen again!" I hysterically raved.

"Again?" Blaise confusedly asked.

Ignoring him, I placed a hand on my face. It took my whole being to stop the tears from flowing.

This world sucks.


	28. Chapter 28 No Rest for the Wicked

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates today, I was busier than normal and couldn't get to the computer.**

**~28 No Rest for the Wicked**

"When are you planning on doing your arithmancy essay?"

"As soon as never," I told Jordan without taking my eyes of my map. She rolled her eyes and went back to studying.

It was now the beginning of December and Jesus was it cold. Jordan and I were sitting at a table in the library. She was studying for a quiz in potions for Monday and I was craftily working on a map of the Black Castle and surrounding area. With much toiling, I had figured out the charm on Potter's map and now all I had to do was sketch my own. Since my encounter with Angela, Draco and I have said very little to each other. It seems that Blaise and Jordan's suspicions were somewhat accurate. So I took it upon myself to distance us. The sad thing is, is that I care about him enough to do such.

"How can you do that from memory?" she marveled at my drawing.

"I've lived there for how long?" I countered.

"Oh."

"I'm almost done," I sighed.

"When are you going to execute this plan of yours?"

"When do we get off for Christmas?" I asked.

"Next week. Oh by the way, I'm going home over our holiday."

"What home? You're folks are dead," I carelessly said.

"Real nice, Em," she said with tinge of accusation.

I looked at her confused, "What?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I have a foster family you know."

"I didn't know."

She went back to her work, "I hear that Draco is staying, and Angela is leaving."

I gave her a stern look.

"Hey, I'm just saying...it's an option," she said putting her hands up defensively.

"No, there are no options. He's with her and I'm with..."

"Your brother."

"Right, I'm stuck with Julian. God that's pathetic," I shook my head.

"What? My two favorite ladies sitting in the library on a Saturday afternoon?" Blaise grinned, joining us at our table.

"No, the fact that you don't have anything better to do than to find two girls in the library."

Jordan and I laughed at my retort to Blaise.

"Touché," he nodded, "So are you lovely ladies staying for the holiday?"

"I'm am. You know I am," I sarcastically grinned.

"Jordy?"

"No," she simply replied.

"Come on, Jordan..."

"I said too-ra loo-ra too-ra loo rye-aay," I intoned.

They looked at me like I was insane.

"What? Dexys Midnight Runners..." I trailed off when I saw that they had no clue.

"Eh, nevermind," I went back to my work.

"Anyway, I have to go home to my foster parents."

"That's ok I was just playin' with you anyway. I have to go home too."

"What? You're leaving me here alone?" I whined.

"Well I hear Malfoy is staying. You can roast chestnuts over a fire with him," he smirked.

"That's what I said!" Jordan exclaimed.

I looked at both of them, "No."

"Oh come on, it wouldn't hurt you to get close to someone, Em," Blaise advised.

"Yes it would."

"Quit being so theatrical," Jordan quipped.

I shook my head and continued drawing.

"You two just don't understand."

"Enlighten us then," he pressed.

I looked at him with a perturbed expression.

"All right fine. You want to know why I'm so god damn anti-social? Fine. I'll tell you. My mother was an angel. Blaise you knew this, sorry Jordan you didn't, now you do. I saw her very little when I was a baby. Do you know what it's like to see something like a Holy Angel and then have it taken away from you? I think not. Then, when my mother was finally starting to get to know my siblings and me, your fricken Holy Almighty Father ripped her from me and obliterated her to pieces right in front of me and Julian. So I was stuck in the pit with no one except the damned, demons, and Satan. When I was finally able to go to Earth I met a sweet little boy. I opened up. I let myself get close to someone. For four years I got close to this little boy and then I was forced to come back to Hell, yet again, and I broke his heart. Have you ever seen a little boy be absolutely crushed like that? It's worse than death and I won't do it again," I furiously raved.

I gathered my things and went off to the Room of Requirement positively agitated. I was already too exhausted to cry, my ribs weren't fully healed. I just put my head down and worked the rest of the afternoon off on that map. I owed Adrian.

**- x -**

"I figured you'd be in here."

I slightly glanced up to find Blaise. I looked back down at the map. I had one room left.

"I'm really sorry, Em," he apologized.

"S'alright. I wouldn't expect you mortals to know."

"Us mortals?" He asked with a hint of indignation.

"Right, sorry, mortals don't feel Holiness. Well, they'd feel it but they wouldn't become addicted to it," I told him with a fake smile, anger still not fully gone.

I turned back to my work, "It's why angels devote themselves to God."

"I'll leave you to your work then."

"No. You don't have to go. I could use the company," I sighed.

I dusted off my hands and then the map. Blaise moved behind me and examined it.

"Is that what it looks like?"

"Yeah."

"Why couldn't you take me there?" Blaise pouted.

"Because you wanted to see Hell, not that. That's a life of luxury compared to what Hell really is. Anyway, I told you I didn't want to take you," I reminded him.

"Nah, I told you to. It's alright."

Pulling up a chair, he sat down next to me.

"So, when are you going to do this?"

"Well, I need to see if this charm works first."

I pulled out Potter's map and set it across mine. Placing my hands on the two, I closed my eyes and muttered a spell in Latin. A light glowed above the pieces of parchment, and when I lifted my hands up the light followed and on the wall in front of me was a list of all the spells that had been placed on Potter's map.

"Wicked," Blaise exclaimed in awe. I stood and went to the wall. Unfortunately, the majority of the spells were the incantations you say to open and close the map.

"The spell or spells I'm looking for are probably going to be at the very end of this list," I spoke out loud while 'tossing' away the 'pages.' I had to have riffled through about fifty pages when I finally got to the end. It was a chant in Latin.

"What is that?" he asked, face scrunched.

I smirked, "It's Latin."

"Can you speak Latin?"

"It's an old world language. I grew up speaking this."

"Well, what does it say?"

"It's classical Latin. If I told you, it wouldn't make sense anyway."

He shrugged his shoulders and sat back down. I moved back to the maps and placed my hand over them once again, but this time I chanted the phrase I discovered. Shortly after that, little dots began popping up on my map. Blaise and I hunched over the enchanted parchment.

"Wow. Satan is really right there, right now."

I chuckled. I flipped up the other parts of the map to the level that my room was on. I frowned. There was no one there.

"Well that's interesting," he noted.

I failed to see what was so fascinating.

"What?"

"Look at the other floors," he paged through the map.

"I still don't see anything."

"Look at all the people...er...demons on this floor," he leafed through, "And this one...and this one...and this one. Now go back to your floor. What do you see?"

He flipped back, and a light bulb went on in my head.

"Nothing."

"Exactly, nothing. There's no one anywhere on this level."

I held the back of his head and kissed him.

"Blaise, I love you," I confessed, holding the map up into the light.

"I try," he beamed.

I ruffled his hair and sat back down.

"I need to find Julian."

**- x -**

I didn't see Julian until after dinner when Blaise, Jordan, Julian, and I secluded ourselves in the common room.

"So how are you two going to pull this off? If you need Blaise and me to stay and back you guys up somehow, we can."

Julian shook his head, "No, there's no way either of you would be able to withstand Hell."

"Yeah, what the 'F', Jordan? I'm not going back there," he looked at he r like she was mad.

I threw Blaise a dubious look, "Thanks Blaise."

"What?"

Julian snapped his fingers at me.

"Don't snap at me. Remember who's in charge, brother dear."

"Ok, enough," Jordan interrupted the bubbling argument.

"She's right. Alright so we know they're obviously watching the castle. Do you think they have something like the map I made?" I asked the group.

"You're giving those demons too much credit, Mia," Julian shook his head.

"Well they've got to have a reason for keeping that floor clear."

"Call Dad once. Tell him you need him to check your room for something and we'll see what happens," Julian suggested.

I nodded. Blaise and Jordan shifted so that they blocked me from view. I pulled out my phone.

"Dad?"

_"Aemilia? Is there something wrong?"_

"No. I just need you to go to my room for a second. I think I lost my..." I motioned Julian to give me an idea but he only sent me frantic looks.

"My uh...uh...hair brush."

Julian slapped a head to his forehead and Blaise and Jordan snickered.

_"Your... hair brush?"_

"Uh-huh. Can you do it?"

_"Uh sure, if that's what you need me for. I'll call you back."_

Blaise and Jordan turned back around and we all stared intently at the map. Satan's dot showed up and began walking down the hall. We all eased back.

"See, they don't-"

"Wait," I said.

As he neared my room several demon names popped up behind him and in my room. His dot stopped and the demon dots disappeared.

"They must've realized it was Dad," I said.

Julian nodded. My dad's dot reached my room and walked around a little bit before stopping. Right after, I heard my phone ringing. Blaise and Jordan covered me again as I answered.

"Yeah, Dad?"

_"It's not here, Aemilia. But for some reason a bunch of low-levels tried stopping me."_

Julian and I exchanged looks.

"That's odd."

_"Yes, well. I must get back to work. There's still a lot of chaos down here."_

I hung up, shaking my head.

"We're goi-" I was cut off.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the three stooges," Angela drawled.

We all rolled our eyes as Angela and her posse came over.

"Four," Jordan corrected her.

"What?"

"There's four of us, Marks," she reiterated.

"Or can you not count that high?" I mocked.

"Watch your mouth, Kenzie."

I passed the map slowly behind me to Jordan, whispering, "Hide the map."

"I haven't even so much as looked at Draco, Marks. What do you want?" I sighed.

"Just because you finally listened to me doesn't mean I can't still make your life a living hell."

"I doubt that's possible," I noted.

"Don't under...what have we here?" she spotted the map.

My eyes widened in horror and she pushed Jordan aside and snatched the map away from her.

"What is this, a plot to send me to my grave?" she haughtily laughed, "You spawn wouldn't have the brain capacity."

Before she even had time to look at it, I shoved her hard over the back of the couch and stole the map back.

"GET BACK HERE KENZIE!"

I was already out the common room. I heard her shriek from out in the dungeons. I rounded the corner and ran into Draco.

"Whoa, slow your roll, Emmy," he helped me to my feet. We heard a huge commotion around the corner and Angela screaming.

"Sorry, gotta go," I saluted him.

I sprinted to entrance hall with Angela hot on my heel, screaming like a banshee. Dashing up the main staircase, I disappeared in a cloud of black smoke to the seventh floor in front of the Room of Requirement. I requested a room where I could hide myself and my map. The door materialized and I ran through, slamming the door shut behind me. The door melted away and I stood there panting. I was in a large cathedral-like room. It was filled up to the top with junk. There was broken furniture, thousands of books, musty items of clothing, many unused potions, and things that weren't visible to my eye. Intrigued, I walked up and down the rows of shelves. I spotted a gorgeous navy blue shimmering cloak. I picked it up and was startled to find that it made my hand disappear.

I took out my phone.

_"Mia, what the hell? Where are you?" _Julian worriedly asked.

"Julian. I know what to do."


	29. Chapter 29 One and One and One is Three

**~29 One and One and One is Three**

With Julian and Blaise as my escorts, I made my way back to the common room, cloak and map in hand.

"I still can't believe you found an invisibility cloak in the Room of Requirement," Blaise marveled.

"It'll work, right?" I excitedly asked Julian back at the common room.

He merely smiled at my plan. I sat back on the couch with a sigh of relief and excitement.

"Angela antagonizing me actually led to something good," I smirked.

"Well don't get too excited yet, Mia, we still haven't done anything yet," Julian tried reeling me back in.

Blaise and I shared the same knowing look. Julian was just pissed I thought of a clever plan.

"Whatever you two, I'm going to bed. You're staying with her, right?"

"Yeah, I'll watch for ya' mate," Blaise nodded.

There was no way Julian would let me sleep in the girls' dorm tonight. See, the thing is that I can't die. I mean, Angela can kill me, but I'll just go right back to Hell. Then it turns into this big mess because I'll have to come back 'from the dead.' And neither of us wants to deal with that mass panic. So, Blaise offered to sleep with me on the couch in the common room.

"Sooo, it's you and me for the night, Em," he stated while putting his hands behind his head and stretching out his legs.

"I'm not even tired," I complained.

"Y'know there are certain _things_ that one can do to become tired. Specifically, things involving naked individuals."

"I'm not sure I know of these _things_ you speak of, Blaise," I teased.

"Why don't you come closer and I can show you."

"Good _night_, Blaise," I emphasized while turning into the couch and pulling the blanket over my shoulder.

He rolled his eyes, "You're no fun."

**- x -**

"Blaise! Aemilia! Wake up, it's _snowing_!" Jordan's voice cheered.

I felt Blaise hop up at the other end of the couch and rush away. Then I felt myself being shaken.

"Aemilia, get dressed. We're going out in the snow."

I lazily propped myself up and groggily watched her vanish into the girls' dormitory.

"What's snow?" I croaked. She rushed past me again.

"Hey, Jordan, what's snow?" Either ignoring me or not hearing me, she went back into the dorm.

I shrugged my shoulders and fell back upon my makeshift pillow. I was jolted awake by a sudden heavy pressure on my mid-section.

"Put these clothes on."

Becoming agitated, I complied and Blaise and Jordan led me out to the courtyard where the entire ground was covered in a vast white substance. My eyes opened more than halfway for the first time that morning. I suspiciously looked at the white stuff. I turned back to Blaise and Jordan who were smirking.

"What the hell is this?"

"Snow," Jordan smiled.

"You said that earlier, now what is it?" I asked looking back at the white ground.

"Stick your foot in it and find out," Blaise told me.

An extremely unsure look played my face as I cautiously raised my foot. I dipped my toe in but instantly brought it back out. Blaise and Jordan rolled their eyes.

"Don't be such a baby, Aemilia," he mocked.

"Shut your mouth, Blaise."

"You actually have to step in it, Em," Jordan clarified.

I warily gazed at the ground.

"No, I don't think so. I'm just going back to bed," I announced trying to get past the two.

"Oh no you don't," Blaise grabbed my shoulders and pushed me onto the ground.

I let out a scream and started hopping around. Blaise and Jordan doubled over with hilarity. It was undeniably the coldest thing I had ever felt in my entire life. Hopping back onto the stone floor I clutched onto Jordan for dear life.

"It's freezing!" I panted.

Jordan pushed me off of her and together, she and Blaise romped in the so-called snow.

I gaped at them with pure horror, "What are you two _doing_?"

"Come on, Aemilia!" Blaise called.

"Yeah, it's fun. Watch!" Jordan gathered a heap of the snow and chucked it at Blaise.

The impact forced him into the ground. I couldn't help but laugh. That was pretty entertaining. I soon felt a blast of it in my face. I glared at Blaise through the snow on my face.

"That's it!"

Packing a bunch of snow together, I started throwing it at them. They both ran around and took shelter behind the various statues in the courtyard. I struck Blaise and Jordan several times.

"I LOVE the snow!" I called, bombarding each of them with snowballs. After a while I had built myself a fort out of snow and Blaise and Jordan had learned to team up on me.

I peered watchfully over the top of my wall and ducked as another snowball came my way.

"HA! Missed me!" I shouted while standing up.

Oops.

Blaise struck me in the chest. I heard the two of them laughing as I sank back behind my wall. As I sat back down, I saw Draco amusedly watching our battle from the side of the court yard.

"I wonder how long he's been there," I wondered to myself. I turned back to the action and noticed there weren't any more snowballs flying at me. I snuck a look over the wall and couldn't see either Blaise or Jordan.

"You two better not be making out over there!"

"Oh don't worry," "We're not!" their voices echoed.

The courtyard was filled with silence. I waited and waited but no sound could be heard. All of a sudden, I was crushed by many snowballs at once. They had snuck up on me and pelted me when I wasn't prepared. Laughing, I shoved a huge snowball in Blaise's face. I ran away, but he followed. When he caught up to me, he tackled me into a large snow drift. I dug my way out of the pile in utter misery.

I was cold. Snow stuck to my clothes. Snow was frozen to my hair. I was wet. I was cold.

I miserably walked away from the pile.

"I'm done," I sniffled.

"Oh come on, Em. It was just a joke," Blaise tried enticing me back into the fight.

"No, I'm done. Don't worry, I'll get you back Zabini."

I walked up to Draco and he had an eyebrow quirked.

"I hate the snow," I told him.

He laughed and walked me back to the common room.

Back at the common room I changed back into my pajamas and Draco got me a warm fleece blanket to wrap myself up in. It was only seven o'clock in the morning, so we sat together in front of the fireplace.

"Did you sleep out here last night?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Why?"

I unsurely scratched my head, "I may have pushed, aggressively pushed Angela over the couch yesterday."

"Is that why you ran into me yesterday?"

"Yeah. She was kind of after me. So, Blaise slept with me last night."

"I would've gotten her off your case you know."

"No. She would've just gotten even more pissed."

He let out a somber sigh, "I'm sorry."

"What're you sorry for? You didn't do anything."

"I'm still sorry."

I cocked my head, "You know, I just don't get you, Malfoy. You can be the biggest prick alive and be such a womanizer one minute, and then the next minute you're a tortured, yet sweet soul. What gives?"

"A lot of things."

"I've got time."

"It's just how I was raised as a child. I was always taught not to let anyone walk all over you. And it was always we're pureblood so we're better than everyone else so you should treat them like that. I taught always to do what I was told and if I didn't, I would be punished," he showed me some of the scars on his arms.

"You're dad did this to you?"

He nodded. I furiously shook my head, remembering what Harry had told me, "Nobody deserves that."

"My father thought so. And when I would cry he would only beat me harder and say 'stop being such a child and be a man, Draco.' Eventually I learned to give in and I became my father's pet. I became my father. I came to Hogwarts thinking I was hot shit and I owned the world. I was like Angela. So it was only natural for us to click. Then I became a Death Eater and that's when I began to draw the line. After doing a few assignments, I began to think for myself. And then when I was told I had to kill Dumbledore...I couldn't do it. I'm not a killer. The only reason I could do those first few assignments was because I was letting out all my anger. Those people didn't deserve what did to them."

He lowered his head. I felt as if it was somehow my fault. If I had been there a little bit longer, he may have had a normal childhood.

"I'm sorry, Draco," I said quietly.

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

"I'm still sorry."

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Well here I've gone and poured my soul out on more than one occasion and yet, I know just about nothing about you."

I inhaled deeply and pushed the blanket down a bit, "Well, I'm a scrapper as you already know."

"Quite obviously."

"I grew up with two brothers and a dad, right? My household is not exactly typical. My dad is this kind of crazy mob boss who does nothing but intimidate people all day. Julian, my twin, is sharp. He's scary smart and he takes after my dad. Now, we're always fighting, it's like we have no twin connection at all. And Adrian, my little brother, is the baby of the family. He's kind of just follows Julian and me. He'll go into a fight and not care why, he just will. None of us like our lifestyle."

"Then why live it?"

"We're kind of forced into it," I shrugged.

"How?"

"The guy my dad used to work for was a piece of work. He's at the head of this cult that nearly the entire world belongs to. My dad got frustrated with the way the Man was doing things so he created an uprising against him. Well, my dad lost. So his punishment was to be the leader of this mob."

"How did your dad get involved with this world-dominating cult?" Draco asked.

"He was kind of born into it," I slightly smirked. I thought my extended metaphor was rather creative.

"What about your mum, you haven't said anything about her?"

"That's because she's dead. Julian and I watched her die," my smirked faded.

"I can't imagine my world without my mum. She's my angel," Draco offhandedly said into the fire.

"My mom was mine too," I sadly remembered her.

Then he did something I wasn't expecting. He leaned forward and brought me into a tight embrace. Quickly getting over my surprise, I hugged him back.

"Draco! Draaaacooo!" Angela intoned from the dormitory.

We broke away and I stood.

"That's my exit cue," I sighed.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this."

"Yeah, me too. I'll see you at breakfast, yeah?"

I disappeared through the wall and went out into the dungeons.

**- x -**

At breakfast a few hours later, Blaise and Jordan were cozying up next to each other and giggling like a couple of idiots.

"Ok would you two lovebirds knock it off, I'm eating," I ordered with a mouthful.

"Don't be hatin' just because we're expressing our love for each other," Blaise grinned.

"Blah blah blah, it's a wonderful life," I mocked still with my mouthful.

They both threw me reproving looks and shook their heads. And then, Draco sat next to me. We all looked at him like he was nuts.

"What?" he confusedly asked.

"When Angela sees you, she's going to go ape-shit all over, Em," Blaise noted.

"Yeah, she's invading her property."

"That's a big ambiguous isn't it?" I scoffed.

Jordan leered at me and I smiled with cheeks full of eggs.

"Where _is _your spaz, anyway? Isn't it time for her to be hanging all over you?" I asked, checking my watch.

"It would seem, that someone may have singled out Angela for your attack a few weeks ago," Draco insinuated while grabbing a breakfast biscuit.

"She's been sent home early," he smiled.

Everyone around us let out a cheer of celebration at Draco's words.

"Yes! I don't have to sleep next to Blaise's nasty feet tonight!" I yelled.

"Hey!" he argued.

We all laughed. The rest of breakfast was filled with merriment and laughter. That is, until I saw Julian standing nervously in the door.


	30. Chapter 30 Mission Improbable

**~30 Mission Impossible...Improbable**

I slowly stood up and started walking away. I heard Blaise's, Jordan's and Draco's voices but they seemed so far off. I stood in front of Julian and he looked more nervous than ever.

"You were right, it was demons," he told me, handing me a crudely-written note. With a shaky hand I took it from him.

**We have him, you know this already. We also have the location of some crucial files and certain artifacts. What we don't have, though, is the key to get in to said location. Your boy isn't talking and we're not taking it anymore. Tell us how to get in or we'll kill him. Try and save him and we'll kill him. Remove the files and we'll kill him. **

**Lilith**

"That bitch," I crumpled up the note and it turned to ash in my hand.

"Come on," I ordered, walking away.

"What, where are you going?"

"We're going tonight," I determined.

"Tonight? What are you crazy? Did you read the note? They're going to kill him if we try anything."

"They're going to kill him regardless. Even if we did give them what they wanted. We're getting him back."

"But we don't even know where he is!" he stopped.

"I'm going with or without you, Julian!" I called back.

"Aemilia. Aemilia! Ugh, she's gonna be the death of me, I swear," he muttered to himself.

**- x -**

"You have your water?"

"This is a bad idea," Julian sighed.

"Do you have your Holy Water?" I asked again with more urgency.

"Yes."

"Where's mine?"

"Right here."

Julian handed me a small, glass orb filled with glowing water. On Earth, Holy water burns like a mother. In Hell, though, it's a quick and dirty way back to Earth. The plan is to sneak in and get out fast. The invisibility cloak I found is large enough to cover me and Julian, and the orbs are our exit strategy.

Julian kept muttering 'this is a bad idea,' over and over again.

"Do you want him back or not?"

"Yes, but this is suicide! We die in Hell, we don't come back!" he hysterically reminded me.

"Stop it, Julian. We're going."

"We don't even know where he is."

"I have a hunch," I said, raising my hand to open a portal to Hell.

"Whoa, wait a second," I grabbed my hand, "A hunch? No way sister. You tell me more than just a hunch. I'm not doing this, riding on just a hunch!"

I lowered my hand.

"I think he's in the Throne room."

"Aemilia, we looked everywhere on that map. He's not in that castle."

"From the part that's on the map," I sheepishly said.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's just go."

"No-hooo we're not. What, Aemilia?" Julian clamped his hand around my arm.

"I may not have drawn in a room."

"You WHAT?"

"It was Mom's room, okay! It was her secret room behind dad's throne! I haven't been in there since she died! I couldn't remember what it looked like so I couldn't put it on the map! It's been closed up since she left, I didn't think we would need it," I confessed.

Julian punched the couch.

"Fan-FREAKIN-tastic, Aemilia! We're going in there blind? What if Lilith is there?"

"We can take care of her easily. She's lost a lot of power from going through so many cycles. Listen, once the demons see there's no one on my floor they'll disappear. I'll give you the cloak and the map. All you have to do is push Dad's throne and the room will open. I'm one-hundred percent positive he's in there. Fight off whoever is there and bring him back to Hogwarts. I'll get the files."

He stared me down hard, "This is not a good plan."

"It's the only one we have."

**- x -**

As Julian and I stepped forward on my floor in Hell, fifteen low-level demons came in from nowhere. We froze. They looked around and looked at each other.

"What gives?"

"Yeah! The signal was sent out, wasn't it?"

The commotion became louder and louder.

"QUIET! All of you!" From out of the shadows stepped Alastair, the demon in charge of the ninth circle.

Julian and I tensed up under the cloak.

"WHAT, is going on here?" he barked.

"My liege, the signal went off. We came, and there was no one here."

Alastair grabbed the lanky demon by the throat and squeezed him so tightly that his head was severed and his form dissipated into nothing.

"Back to the tower! ALL OF YOU!"

The low-levels all frightened, disappeared. Alastair, however, remained behind. He came right up to where Julian and I stood under the cloak. He looked right through us. All I kept thinking was that he could see us. But then he, too, disappeared.

Julian tore the cloak off of us and gave me an I-told-you-so look. I shoved the map in his hands.

"Go find Adrian. I'll meet you back at the Room of Requirement," I instructed.

With one more fierce look, he stormed off in the opposite direction. I made my way down the hallway to my room. I opened the door and sighed. Man, I missed this place. Wasting no time, though, I moved to the back of my closet. I glanced over my shoulder real quickly and pressed the handle. The door popped open and I descended the staircase. The tunnel was dank and dark, lit only by the glimmer of light at the very end. When I reached the flaming door, I rearranged the flames into an intricate, spiked circle. It was a Devil's Trap. Had the demons been able to figure out the symbol, they wouldn't have been able to get in anyway. I heaved open the door and shut it behind me. This room was long and narrow. Both walls were covered with books, records, and all sorts of artifacts from the Pre-Satan era of Hell. The devices I'm sure the demons were after were the ones that the Brukazen used to give low-levels more power to do their dirty work.

Adrian had stashed a whole pile of files at the back of the room. I quickly gathered them up and stuffed them in my bag. With a deep breath, I exited the room, making sure it locked behind me, and went back out into my room. But what I saw made my heart skip a beat. There was Sean, in his demon form, sitting patiently on the end of my bed with a cunning grin.

"Hello, Luv."

My grip around the bag tightened.

Sean's skin was black and leathery and around his face it was decaying ever slightly. His hands were large and his fingers elongated into razor sharp claws. His feet, the same. His whole body was muscular and covered in short, coarse, black fur. His face was drawn out with his eyes, now pure white eyeballs, were sunken in. His mouth was contorted and was full of sharp glistening teeth.

"Don't look so frightened, Em. It's just me," he cooed, reverting back to his mortal form.

"I had a feeling you were part of this. But I never really thought you of all people would do something like this," I shook my head.

"Aw, you're breaking my heart. But I'm not the mastermind here; my superior can take the credit for all this,"

"And who might that be?"

"I can't give away the big punch line, now can I?" he smirked.

"What do you want?"

"Well right now, those files you have there."

I pressed them to my chest and drove my hand in the pocket, grasping for my orb.

"Why do you want them?"

He sighed, letting out some frustration, "We're tired of you devils giving us the second class citizen act. We want more power."

"Why didn't you just talk to my father? He would've given it to you. Why go through the breach?"

"The breach was to get your brother. I suppose we could've talked but that's the more civilized way and well...we're demons. Now give me those files," he ordered.

I stepped back.

"Don't be rash now, Mia. We don't want your brother to come to any harm now, do we?"

"Don't call me Mia, you worthless..."

I became distracted by the mark on his palm. I needed a good look at it. It was definitely an upside-down anarchy sign but there was also some sort of beast behind it.

"I'm getting tired of these games, Aemilia, give me those files!" he roared.

I lunged past him and out into the hallway. I was surrounded by low-levels. I took the orb and smashed it against my chest. Instantly, I was brought up into a whirlwind and thrown back out in Hogwarts. I quickly threw off my jacket before it started burning from the Holy water.

I knew now that Sean was most definitely the enemy and he had to be stopped from coming back onto the grounds. In the middle of the corridor I began yelling an incantation in Latin. My body glowed a brilliant red and when I finished the incantation, I threw my hands down to the ground and the glow spread all across the Hogwarts grounds. Had someone been in the sky that night, they would've seen a sparkling silver Devil's Trap take form.

The effort it took to do that spell sent me crashing to my knees. I was still conscious, but barely. Lethargically, I leaned against the wall with my files sitting next to me. My vision clouded over and I abruptly heard the sound of my brother's voice.

"Jesus, Aemilia! Blaise, help me! Jordan, get the bag."

I felt two pairs of strong arms pull me to my feet and carry me down the hall. I was set back down and then pulled into a room. I was set back down, but this time on a soft bed.

"Is she going to be all right?"

"I'm not unconscious, you know," I slurred out with my eyes closed.

I brought my hand to my face and rubbed my eyes. I pulled myself up and opened my eyes to a group of nervous people. Julian was still smoking, indicating he had been in a fight. I blinked a couple times and draped my feet over the bed.

"How long were we gone?"

"Not even five minutes. How long were you in Hell?" Blaise asked.

"Not long. Julian did you..."

I looked past Julian and saw Adrian's sleeping form on another bed. I breathed a sigh of relief and let a tear slide down my cheek. I went over to my baby brother and ran my hand over his face. He looked bad. He was heavily bruised and had many cuts on his face. But he was alive and he was safe.

I turned back to Julian.

"Was-"

"No, just a bunch of low-levels. What about you? What took you so long?" he wondered.

"Sean was there."

"Hot Sean?" Jordan piped in.

"No, not hot Sean. He was a pure demon, Jul. He is part of this."

"So he did put the bugs in our room," Julian confirmed.

"Yeah. But he said he's not in charge. He's just a puppet."

"That's highly unnerving," Julian pointed out.

"Anyway, when I escaped I imprinted a Devil's Trap on the Hogwarts grounds and castle. He's not getting back in here. And we can't go to Hogsmeade anymore. Once one of us breaks that seal, he can come back."

We both gazed at Rian.

"I can't believe he was right under Dad's nose this whole time."

My thoughts mirrored exactly what Julian said.

"So what happens now?" Blaise asked.

"For now, it's over. Sean said they just wanted more power. We can tell Dad, Jul, and maybe he can do something. They can't get the files so I don't see what else they can do," I shrugged.

"Right, stay here with Adrian. I'll go call Dad."

I sat at the foot of his bed as Blaise and Jordan sent me sympathetic looks.

**- x -**

Julian came back a little while later looking a bit troubled.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well, I told Dad."

"And?"

"He said he already knew. He said that the demons came and told him everything. I told him what you told me about them wanting more power. He said he already dealt with it and we should proceed as normal up here. He said Sean deeply apologized and went to work straight away."

"Ok, so what's wrong with that?" Jordan asked.

"I've been thinking. This was far too easy. What if the demons planned for us to save Adrian and tell Dad?" Julian slowly posed.

"Why would you think that?"

"For the same reason you haven't said you'll take down the Devil's Trap," he noted while pulling up a chair, "You have the same feeling I do. I think they wanted us to tell Dad, so that he would go easy on them so they wouldn't go Brutus on us again."

"Appeasement?" I guessed.

Jordan and Blaise looked at each other, confused.

"Western Europe allowed a madman invade other countries to avoid war. Its hope was to appease the threat and hope he would stop once he got what he wanted," I explained briefly but then sighed, "Maybe we didn't give them enough credit."

So, that night, and the rest of the week, I stayed with Adrian whenever I could. The week went slowly by. I got yelled at for not doing any of my work but it didn't matter to me. Any chance I got, I went up to the Room of Requirement to check on Adrian. He was healing nicely, but I wasn't ready to send him back to Hell. Anyway, without Angela hounding me the slow week wasn't too bad. Blaise, Jordan, and I dragged Draco into our snowball fights and every time, he would take me back to the common room and we would sit and talk in front of the fire. It seemed as if now that everything was back on track, I didn't have to distance myself from him. A couple of nights we actually fell asleep together in the common room. And I couldn't help but smile at how pissed off Angela would've been had she seen us.

**- x -**

"The students are leaving today, so you'll be able to walk around a bit more," I told Adrian.

"Thank _God_!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, let's thank God for all that we have. We didn't even do anything and we were stuck in Hell."

"You know I don't mean it."

I patted Adrian's shoulder and ate the rest of my lunch. All week I've eaten lunch up here with Adrian since Julian told him he wasn't allowed to walk the castle.

"Where's Julian? He usually comes here with you," Adrian noticed the absence of his older brother.

I laughed, "He's got detention with Snape."

Adrian laughed, "How did he manage that?"

"We had an argument in potions so he started dumping random ingredients in my cauldron. Snape came by and it exploded in his face."

Adrian shook his head with an amused grin. The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period and the end of classes until January. I threw away what I didn't eat and put on my robe.

"I have to go, Adrian. I need to say goodbye to a few people. I'll be up here for dinner, hopefully with Julian."

He saluted me and I walked out.

"Aemilia?"

Startled, I spun around to find Draco.

"What were you dong in the Room of Requirement?" he asked as the door vanished. I looked at him trying to find an answer but then I realized he was all the way on the seventh floor as well.

"What are _you _doing here, is probably the better question."

"Well, I-I," he sighed, "I was looking for you. Blaise said you might be up here."

I slowly nodded my head, "Blaise?"

"Uh-huh. I was just wondering if you wanted to walk with me to the train station."

"Well, wonder no more, Mr. Malfoy, because I will."

He held his arm out and I linked up with him.

"What was that song you were singing last night?"

My heart nearly stopped, "What song?"

"It was in French."

- Last Night -

_I was sitting on the couch, glancing through some of the files when Draco came out from the boys' dorm._

_"Aemilia? Why are you up so late?"_

_"I should be asking you the same question," I noted while putting the files on the ground. _

_"Eh, I couldn't sleep," he said, laying his head on my lap. _

_"What's the real reason?"_

_He gazed up at me with innocent, yet sad, eyes._

_"I had a nightmare...and it was about you. You were this...terrible creature and you were killing people. Voldemort loved you and captured you so that he could use you. But you turned on him and you killed all the death eaters. He ordered me to kill you..."_

_I pressed my fingers against his lips; I could see where his nightmare was going. _

_"Relax, I'm here and I'm not a lethal weapon. And you certainly don't have to kill me."_

_"But this isn't the first one I've had. In all of them you were this fiery beast and you were either killing people or torturing them."_

_I looked up, wondering if he could sense the devil in me. I moved the hair out of his eyes._

_"Don't worry; I'm not like my father. Go to sleep, Draco."_

_His eyes closed as I played with his hair. Out of nowhere, I began humming his song. His breathing became regular and his weight fell more on me._

_"__ La Mer. Qu'on voit danser le long des golfes clairs. A des reflets d'argent...__"_

**- Present -**

"I wasn't singing," I scoffed.

"I swear I heard you singing in French."

"You must've been dreaming because I can't carry a tune to save my life," I chuckled.

"Okay," he said, laughing.

"So what were you doing in the room of requirement?"

I laughed, "Aren't you just a nosey little thing."

"Oh come on. What was it that you _required _in there? Was it a room devoted to me?" he slyly asked.

"No and I'd be a little scared if it was."

We made our way down to the Entrance Hall with him guessing what I was doing in the room.

"Fine, keep your secrets. I just won't talk to you," he teased.

"Yes! You _do _know how to stop flapping your lips!" I said with mock enthusiasm.

He attempted to give me a dirty look but he couldn't help but smile.

"Draco?"

My eyes narrowed. Standing at the bottom of the main staircase in the Entrance Hall was none other than Lucius Malfoy.


	31. Chapter 31 With a Thousand Lies

**A/N: Sorry, again, for the slow updates. I've been getting up at the crack of dawn every morning for this theatre camp and then I get home and eat and get tired and nap for four hours. And I've been scrambling to get ready to go back to campus and life's been a little crazy lately. This one's short but I'll definitely get the next one up right after.**

**~31 With a Thousand Lies and a Good Disguise**

"Father? What are you doing here?" Draco cautiously asked.

Lucius was stunned to see me. Draco brought me down the stairs to his father.

"Aemilia, this is my father Lucius Malfoy. Father, this is Aemilia Kenzie. She's new."

Lucius gingerly took my hand in his and lightly shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you," I acknowledged.

He still said nothing.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked again.

"I've come to take you home," he finally stuttered out.

"Home? But I sent you an owl weeks ago saying I wasn't coming home."

"There's something back home we need you to do. Something that our leader has for you to do," he pressed.

Can't Voldemort ever do his own work?

"Pardon me, _sir_, but did you not hear your son when he said he doesn't want to go home?" I frowned.

He paused. He didn't know what to say because if he said something that reprimanded me I would be pissed, but if he didn't, Draco would be suspicious. Not that it mattered since I was all ready pissed at him.

"This matter isn't up to me. If he doesn't come home my leader will punish me."

"Maybe you deserve it," I furrowed an eyebrow at him.

"Em...maybe you should go," Draco suggested.

I looked at him and folded my arms, "Actually, Draco, you go on ahead. I want to talk to your father."

He gave me an unsure look.

"Go on, Draco. I'd like to get to know your new friend," Lucius instructed, avoiding my gaze.

With a sigh, he went down to the dungeons. Once he was clearly out of sight I slugged Lucius in the face and shoved him against the wall.

"Lucius Malfoy you're a dirty, rotten, child beater!" I kicked him in the stomach.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Milady!"

I grabbed him by his collar and forced him against the wall again.

"LIAR! I've seen his scars! What the HELL is the matter with you?"

He pushed me off him, "He's my son and I'll raise him how I see fit!"

I threw a fireball at his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Not while I'm around you pathetic piece of shit!" I growled.

He pulled out his wand and I merely laughed.

"You really think you're going to attack _me_? Satan's _daughter_?" I 'grabbed' his wand right out of his hand and threw it across the hall. Forcing him against the wall, I punched him again.

"During the alignment, you're one of the souls that are being sacrificed. And you _will_ be going to Hell," I darkly spat.

With one more hard shove, I let him go.

"Besides you, how many has your _leader_ gathered?" my nostrils flared.

"Three hundred, Milady. He's at three hundred and fifty. Plus however many are here..."

"Wait hold on second. Now, What?" I paused.

"The students at Hogwarts..."

"Not a chance. We are not sacrificing children, Lucius. I refuse to sacrifice children. And tell Voldemort if he doesn't find his own souls then I destroy his horcruxes and he's sent straight to Hell. The deal wasn't for him to send out his minions to find souls."

Lucius nodded.

"Draco is staying here. Now go and tell that master of yours to watch himself," I warned.

He bowed low and exited the castle.

Back in the common room, many students were running about trying to pack last minute things. Draco and I amusedly watched from the couch.

"I hope you two aren't going to be bored. It looks as if the whole house is leaving," Jordan came out from the hallway.

"Good, I welcome the seclusion," I yawned.

Jordan rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Em. We know you like people."

"No, I hate people. Herd effect. I like individual people. Independence," I smirked.

Blaise came and dropped a good load of luggage in front of him.

"Jesus, mate, are you planning on moving when you get home?" Draco scoffed.

Blaise looked at Draco with a naïve look.

"What? This is what I need for three weeks," he defended himself.

"Blaise, you're such a woman," I shook my head.

He threw me a fake smile and I returned the favor.

"Sooo three weeks without you two," I stood.

"Three weeks alone-time for you two," Blaise countered, smirking like mad.

I sent him an incredulous look and Jordan snickered. Students began filing out of the common room to the trek to Hogsmeade Station.

"We better get moving."

I stood and helped Jordan with a few of her bags.

"Now behave while you're gone and bring me back a nice present. Blaise,_ you_ better behave yourself on that train ride," I warned him.

He sent me a cheeky not-so-innocent grin.

"I mean it, Blaise. I know what you do on long train rides."

With a laugh, they both left.

"Aren't you going to come down and watch the train leave?" Draco asked.

I shook my head, "Nah, I have to go find my deviant brother."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged.

**- x -**

"Have you made any headway with the documents?"

"No," I replied popping a cracker in my mouth.

After retrieving Julian from detention we gathered ourselves in the library.

"I don't even know what I'm looking for anymore. Though, there is a pretty interesting Brukazen account of when Dad was banished to Hell," I noted.

"There's nothing else?"

"What else are you looking for?" I asked.

"Anything on demons pre-Satan. Maybe we can learn a little more about their behavior."

I rolled my eyes and munched on another cracker.

"Maybe even about why Hell and demons were even created."

"Because everything has an opposite. God created heaven and inadvertently created Hell. He made Seraphim and inadvertently created High-Levels. Light, dark. Matter, anti-matter. Up, down. Life, death. It's simple stuff Jul. Without one the other can't exist," I explained.

He shrugged his shoulders, "So when are we sending Adrian back?"

I sent him a stern look.

"We can't keep him here, Aemilia."

"I know," I sighed, "I don't want to send him back there, though. Something just seems off. I mean the demons are happy, the Plan's back on track, but something still just doesn't feel right."

"I know what you mean. Maybe we've just spent too much time up here," Julian raked his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe," I nodded.

"I'm going to go check up on him."

I nodded but then frowned. I let out an exasperated sigh and stood. I took a few steps away from Julian and pretended to look at a book. As I put it back, I punched through the books to the other side of the shelf and heard a loud thud. Julian and I rounded the book shelf to find Ron furiously rubbing his nose. I yanked him to his feet and threw him out in the open.

"You know, you're never going to get laid if girls find out you like to eavesdrop," I glared at the redhead while adding, "You can come out now Potter."

Harry and that Granger girl came strolling out from other, nearby bookcases.

"So what were you three Gryffindorks doing?"

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "How clever, Julian."

"That depends, what were _you_ two doing? What plan and who's Adrian?" Grange nosily interrogated.

I threw the girl a nasty look, "You're just lucky you didn't hear anymore."

"And why's that?" Harry asked, trying to act like the smart guy he isn't.

Julian smirked, "Because we would've had to kill you."

"Is that a threat?" Granger squeaked.

"More like a promise," I mumbled, pulling out a random book on blending transfiguration.

"You three better get a move on, before you really start to piss us off," Julian offhandedly waved his hand.

"Julian, quit antagonizing the little kiddies. We don't want to make a scene now do we?" I patted him on the shoulder.

I closed the book as I was glancing through and pushed them out of my way.

"Hey!" they all yelled after me.

Their voices eventually faded as I made my way to the Great Hall for dinner.


	32. Chapter 32 Wash Away My Troubles

**A/N: I didn't realize this one was so short too so I'll get the next one up today as well.**

**~32 Wash Away My Troubles**

After dinner, I hit up the files once again. Most of the articles were crap, but I did manage to find out that devils don't totally lose their powers during the alignment. Nevertheless, it was still frustrating and the encounter with the golden trio did little to improve my mood. I draped my legs over the side of the chair, and peered over the folder as Draco walked into the common room.

I watched as he barked at the second year next to me to get out of the chair and proceeded to throw his stuff across the common room. I set my folder down and shook my head at Draco.

"You know, you're kind of a dick," I chuckled.

"What?" he innocently asked.

I motioned to the boy who was gathering his things up off the floor.

He shrugged his shoulders, "He was in my chair."

I peered all around the chair and Draco sent me strange looks.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if that chair has your name on it. Just as I suspected, it doesn't," I smirked.

He rolled his eyes, "Ok fine, maybe I am a dick. But you're kind of a bitch."

"Only to people who deserve it."

He laughed. I smiled and glanced down at my folders, letting out a sigh.

"Are you all right? You look like crap."

I gave him an incredulous look, "Thanks, Draco. That makes me feel awesome."

"Well you do. What's on your mind?"

I sat up a bit.

"It's just some family stuff. And these papers are confusing the hell out of me and I ran into the trio today."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Potter's trio?"

I nodded, "Julian and I were talking in the library and the three of them were eavesdropping on us."

"That little wanker," Draco grumbled.

I nodded slightly, massaging my temples. I had this piercing headache that only seemed to get worse.

"Tell me something, Draco, why do you hate Harry Potter so much?"

He seemed a little taken aback from the question.

"Um well...because he's always going around 'saving' the day and he gets credit for everything. It's like he can do no wrong. Everybody everywhere knows who he is because of his stupid scar. He didn't even do anything he just sat there, he was only a baby."

"Now is that you talking?"

He looked at me, unsure what I was getting at.

"...My Dad, always used to talk about his parents. How James always got into trouble and pissed people off and how Lily was always whining about something. He always said Potter was a bad combination of them and how he doesn't deserve the fame he's got."

I nodded, knowing that he was only channeling his father's feelings.

"Well what about you, Kenzie, why do you hate him?" he fired back.

"Because he's an annoying, whiny, baby," I easily replied.

"Fair enough. Are you sure you're ok? You look a little peaky," he observed as my headache grew worse.

"Honestly, I'm fine," I told him, unwilling to let the pain overcome me.

He stole a glance at my files, "So what are those things you keep rifling through? I see you with them a lot."

"Nothing. Just some ancient runes homework I neglected to do," I sighed.

"Maybe I can help you. I did pretty well in that class back in the day," he offered while grabbing the folders off the table.

"No, really it's fine," I said while grabbing them myself. He didn't let go.

"They're actually really easy. I don't want you to think I'm stupid or something," I nervously smiled.

He tore them out of my hand, "I'm mean, but I'm not cruel, Emmy."

He held them above his head and outstretched his other hand to stop me from snatching them.

"It's fine, I'll just copy Blaise's when he gets back."

"Nobody likes a cheater, Em," he accused with a smirk.

"Yeah? Well nobody likes a ferret either," I laughed, hearing the story from Blaise a while back.

"That was cold," he teased.

He lost his guard and I took my chance to jump on him and slip the files right out of his hand. I settled down where I was and rested my arms on his shoulders. I felt his hands on my waist.

"I can handle it, Draco," I repeated.

"If you say so," he shrugged.

"Well I do," I smiled.

His hand crept up my back, and I could feel his heart pumping faster...or was that mine?

"I appreciate it anyway," I nodded, my voice much quieter than it was before.

"Good, I was just looking out for you," his voice was just as soft as mine.

His hand slightly pushed on my back, forcing me closer to him. My face inched closer to his.

"Ahem!"

I jumped off Draco to find Julian standing in the common room door with his arms crossed and his eye furrowed.

"You're a prick," I narrowed my eyes.

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Good night, Draco," I told him.

"Night," he said, walking down the hall to the boys' room.

Julian and I met on the other side of the couch, where I slugged him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" he complained.

"For scaring me!"

He smirked again, "I scared you? But you're not one for caring about PDA. How could I have scared you?"

"Stop it, Julian."

"Stop what?" he laughed.

"Patronizing me."

"I'm not. If saying you like him is the new patronizing then maybe I was but..."

"You know, this whole 'Aemilia likes Draco' thing from everyone is really starting to annoy," my frustration grew.

"It wouldn't if you'd just stop defending yourself."

"Shut your mouth, Julian. You don't kno..."

I fell to the ground. The room was spinning and I could barely hear Julian's calls for help. My vision darkened but it wasn't from losing consciousness. I knew what I had caught.

**- x -**

Julian burst into the Room of Requirement, looking extremely flustered.

"Whoa, Julian. What's going on? What's wrong with Aemilia?" Adrian asked, confused by the call he received earlier.

"She's sick," he replied barely audible.

"Sick? How's that possible?"

"Let me see your arm," Julian asked.

"What?"

"Show me your arm!" he demanded.

Adrian rolled up his right sleeve. The devil's mark on his arm was burned red.

"That son of a bitch..." Julian growled.

"What? I don't understand. What does this mean?" Adrian questioned, looking at his arm.

"You're a carrier."

"For what?" he asked, losing his cool.

"The demons made you a carrier for a demonic disease. It inflicts sickness upon anyone holy," Julian explained.

"Then why didn't you get sick?"

"They targeted her," he furiously paced.

"Can demons do that?"

Julian sighed.

"The Brukazen could."


	33. Chapter 33 Fever Burning Inside of Me

**~33 Fever Burning Inside of Me**

"Have you discovered what is ailing her yet, Madam Pomfrey?" Professor Dumbledore worriedly asked.

"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore. I've never seen anything like this before. Her veins are running black and her eyes, her whole eyes are as dark as coal. Her body temperature has soared in the last week but she's shivering as if cold. Her skin is severely hot to the touch. And she's obviously unresponsive. Her body's rejected all of my potions and my spells simply bounce off of her. I'm out of ideas."

"We have but one option. The child must be moved to St. Mungo's," Dumbledore sighed.

"You're not moving her."

Dumbledore and Pomfrey turned to find Julian listening to their conversation.

"Mr. Kenzie, your sister is tragically ill."

"I'm aware, Professor. You're still not moving her."

"There is nothing we can do for her here, child. I'm afraid she is out of my control. At this rate she'll be dead by the end of the week," Pomfrey sadly told him.

"She'll pull through. I know she will. Just leave her here," Julian folded his arms across his chest.

The two shared the same look of concern but eventually conceded. They left and Julian went to Aemilia's side.

"I'm sorry, Em. I should've noticed right away. I should've seen Adrian's mark was effed up,"

Her form was eerily still.

"I called Dad. He doesn't believe the demons purposely infected you."

He sighed.

"I sent Adrian back. Dad said that was about all we could do. It's up to you, Aemilia. You're out of our hands. If you don't fight back, you know what will happen."

Julian sighed again and looked around at all the Christmas decorations. It was Christmas Eve. The night before Christ's 'birth.' Julian never understood why the mortals never celebrate his birth on the right date. He frowned at the picture of baby Christ. He made a noise of disgust and threw a flame at it. He turned back to Aemilia.

"He was only a person."

Julian fell silent.

"How is she?"

He looked up to see Draco, tentatively walking toward her bed.

"As if you actually care," Julian snidely noted.

Draco looked somewhat offended.

"You and I both know, Malfoy, that when break is over and Angela comes back you and my sister are going to be nothing. Just as it was before. Angela will treat her like dirt, you'll do nothing but indulge Angela's fantasies, and Aemilia will carry on. It's fine, though, because Em doesn't need you," he derided with scorn.

Draco sighed, knowing what Julian said was true.

"I may not be the nicest person but the only reason I 'indulge Angela's fantasies' is to protect Aemilia. If I stopped, Angela would ride Em until she was dead. She's done it before and I don't want that to happen to Em. Same for why I do nothing. If I interfered it would just anger Angela even more, provide air to the fire. No matter what anyone else thinks I do care, even if she doesn't."

And he turned and left, leaving Julian to feel rather sheepish.

**- x -**

It was darker than anything I have ever experienced, and the air was bitingly cold. The black blood, eyes, and fever was only the appearance of the demonic disease. The worst of it occurs in the head. Hooks pierced through the limbs of my body and held me spread eagle in the air. By now, I had forgotten the pain that was there but prepared myself for the next wave. I felt myself being flipped over and a searing pain coursed over the entire front of my body. Shrieks and screams pounded my eardrums and the lights flipped on to reveal millions of hands tearing at my body. I felt a knife on my back puncture my skin. This was the tenth wave, and I could only imagine what the next one held.

It was like this for, God only knows how long, each wave getting stronger and stronger. I knew with each wave my body was getting weaker, and it was only a matter of time before it completely shut down. I suppose with any other disease it wouldn't make a difference, I would just go back to Hell. But this disease was born in Hell. If I died from this, I wouldn't come back. Just when I thought I couldn't take any more pain, it stopped. My chains were removed, and I stood, face to face with Alastair. He didn't look happy.

"Someone must like you up there."

There was a blinding flash of light and I opened my eyes.

I was in the infirmary and it was morning. Julian's head was resting on my bed, and he was sleeping. I sat upright, feeling surprisingly good. I kicked Julian awake, and he looked ready to kill but his attitude quickly changed once he saw I was awake.

"I can't believe it," he marveled.

"Tell me about it," I echoed.

He smiled and ruffled up my hair. I batted his hand away and fixed the mess he made.

"How long was I out?" my voice cracked.

"About two weeks. Break is almost over and it's Christmas day."

"Christmas you say?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well isn't that a paradox," I said smirking, "Lucifer wakes up the day Christ is supposedly born."

I settled back into my pillow and breathed a sigh of relief, "Man, I wasted all of my vacation from Angela in a bed."

"I can't even begin to imagine what you went through, Em."

I shuddered recalling the pain, "You don't want to."

"How did you do it?" he wondered.

"I didn't. They stopped and Alastair said 'someone must like you up there.' Then there was a bright flash of light and I woke up to find you drooling like a baby."

He frowned, and I smiled.

"So what happened while I was being tortured in my sleep?"

"I called Dad and he doesn't think the demons intended you to get sick."

I scoffed.

"And I had to send Adrian back."

I nodded, "Anything else?"

He shook his head, "Let me go get Madam Pomfrey, I'm sure you want to get out of here."

Later that day, I rejoined my classmates, actually just Draco, for the Christmas Feast.

"Maybe you should eat a little slower," Draco advised as I wolfed down my food. Everything just tasted so good.

"What? I haven't eaten anything in two weeks," food stuffed my cheeks.

"Exactly my point, you should take it slow," he said, pulling my plate away from me.

I swallowed my mouthful of food and glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm only looking out for you," he smiled.

"Thanks but could you look out for me a little less?" I asked, grabbing my plate back.

"Fine, but don't complain when you feel sick later."

I should've listened to Draco and stopped eating. When I got back to the common room, my stomach felt like mush, and it didn't help that he was laughing at me.

"Aemilia..."

"Don't you dare say 'I told you so' or you will regret it," I grumbled.

He just laughed. I groaned and tried to get comfortable on the chair.

"C'mere Emmy."

I got off the chair and sat down next him, draping my legs over him on the couch. He pushed my shirt back a bit and traced his fingers over my stomach. I let my head fall on the back of the couch and closed my eyes.

"When does everybody come back?" I asked.

"Two days."

"Pity. I enjoyed the time we had together."

"Yeah..."

I opened my eyes and looked at him, "You didn't?"

"You realize that once everyone comes back, it's not going to be like this."

"Well yeah but we can still..."

"No, Em. I'm with Angela that's it. There's no 'but.' When they get back you have to leave me alone. You'll go with your friends and I'll go with mine."

"They're your friends too, Draco," I frowned.

"I'm going to bed."

He pushed my legs off him and disappeared into the boys' dorm. I sat there for a while wondering what had just occurred. But then I realized it was probably for the better.

The next two days whipped right on by and soon the halls of Hogwarts were filled with returning students.

I spotted Jordan and we shared a quick hug.

"Julian sent a letter telling me what happened. How are you feeling?"

"Fine now," I said.

"Then why do you still seem so sullen?"

I just shook my head, "Hey, where's Blaise?"

"Aemilia!"

I felt myself being spun around and picked up into the air.

"Blaise...I can't breathe!" I choked.

My enthusiastic compadre set me down and ruffled my hair. He turned to Jordan.

"Jordan," he nodded.

"Blaise," he curtly replied.

I curiously gazed between the two.

"What happened here? Something happened here."

Jordan unhappily turned to me, "You can ask Blaise about that."

She spun on her heel and left for the dungeons. Quite interested now, I raised an eyebrow at Blaise.

"It's a long story."

"Well, it's a long trek to the owlery," I noted, starting to trudge up the stairs.

"Owlery? Why are we going there?" he called, following me.

**- x -**

"So you cheated on her?"

"No, no."

"You cheated on her," I shook my head while searching for Blaise's owl.

"Ok well, I was angry and she said she never wanted to see me again. And then this girl, Aemilia this girl was so..." he forcefully toke hold of my shoulders, "I hadn't gotten laid in so long, Aemilia!"

I pushed his hands off me and shook my head again, "You are such a guy."

"I know," he groaned and banged his head repeatedly on the wall.

"And when did this happen?" I asked as I wrote to Voldey asking for an update. The alignment was only three months away.

"The day we got home," he miserably said.

I shot him a disbelieving look.

"Oh well. I figured it wouldn't last long between us," he muttered.

"So you don't care at all?"

"Oh I care. I just have to be realistic," he told me.

"Probably better. You know she's marked for Hell right?"

"Yeah, she told me," he sighed.

I dismissed Blaise's eagle owl and we headed back down to the dungeons.

"Speaking of relations, did you and Draco y'know..." he prodded, elbowing me in the side.

We stepped through the wall and proceeded across the common room.

"No, Blaise, we didn't."

"Come on! You can tell me. You don't have to spare me the fickle little details either," he grinned.

"You're a pig."

"What, my life's not nearly as interesting as yours is."

"Nothing happened ok?" I said, stopping outside of the girls' dormitory.

He looked at me, trying to read my face.

"So nothing really happened? Nothing at _all_?" he questioned, losing gusto and gaining sincerity.

"No, now can we drop the subject?" I dejectedly pleaded.

"But something else went down. What happened, Em?"

I sighed, "We spent a lot of time together, at least when I was awake. We didn't do anything, we just talked. We got along really well. Then I got sick and when I woke up we started talking and he started looking out for me again. But then... we were lying on the couch together and then he told me that we couldn't do this anymore. He didn't say why, he just told me to leave him alone."

"I'm sorry, Em."

"It's fine, it is. It's not like a loved the guy."

Blaise furrowed his eyebrow.

"Really I don't."

He nodded his head.

"It's just that we had become friends and I never thought that would happen again. I wasn't going to let it, but it happened anyway so I just accepted that. But then he told me to go away."

"Well, that's life."

"Yeah, and it sucks," I sighed.

"Well...when life gives you lemons, you get Blaise," he opened his arsm up wide.

I laughed.

"Come on, you know you want to. You know it will make you feel better. We both could use a pick-me up," he clapped his hands together.

I smirked at him and pulled him into a long, drawn-out kiss. He attempted to push me into the room but accidently slammed me into the wall. Both of us laughing, Blaise picked me up and simply carried me in the room. What I didn't see, was a crestfallen Draco Malfoy, watching from the common room.


	34. Chapter 34 Happiness in Misery

**~34 Happiness in Misery**

The next morning, I woke up next to a shirtless Blaise. I rolled my eyes. I like that kid way too much. I also happened to notice that Angela wasn't in her bed. But that's when I saw Jordan leaving the dorm, so I didn't care. I jumped out of the bed and caught up with her.

"Hey, you're not mad are you?" I whispered.

She looked back at Blaise in my bed, "No, not at you."

We left the room only to run into Julian who looked absolutely exhausted.

"I didn't get any sleep last night," he rubbed his eyes.

"Please, Julian, spare us your nighttime excursion," I rolled my eyes.

He sneered at me.

"Not _mine_, effing Draco and Angela. They were up all night, kept us all up. Excuse me while I go blow my brains out."

He pushed past us into the boys' bathroom. I felt weird, not really hurt but just...weird. Jordan and I walked into the girls' bathroom. She combed her hair and I took a seat on the counter.

"I should be asking you if _you're_ mad," she looked at me through the mirror.

"About what?"

"What Julian just told us," she said.

"That nasty bit 'o info about Draco and his spaz? No I'm not mad. Little freak told me to stay away so I'm going to stay away."

"I still can't believe you obey Angela," she shook her head.

"No, not Angela, Draco," I corrected.

She looked at me sharply, "Draco?"

I nodded.

"Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Everything was fine and then out of the blue he told me to leave him alone. I already went through this with Blaise. I don't really feel like explaining again."

When I mentioned Blaise, her eyes narrowed.

"You sure you don't care about me and Blaise?" I asked again.

"Yes I'm sure. You needed him more than I did. I get it."

I closely watched her and could tell she still liked him. Suddenly, I felt bad about what I did.

"You're still in to him aren't you?"

She was silent.

"Hey, if I had known that I wouldn't have done anything. I'll back off now," I put my hands up.

"He cheated on me. How could I possibly still like him?" she quietly asked.

"I don't know, but you do. Did he try explaining himself?"

"Yes but he made up some crap about him thinking that I had broken up with him," she told me what I already knew.

"Well what if he really did mean it?"

She looked at me. She really looked like she was going to give him a second chance. And then trouble walked in.

"Happy New Year, Kenzie, I'm back!"

Angela forced me in an all-too aggressive hug and shoved me into the nearest sink. I rubbed my ribs and ducked as her posse tried the same thing. I saw Jordan run out of the bathroom; I could only hope she was getting Blaise.

"We have a lot of catching up to do, Kenzie."

She wrapped a meaty arm around my neck, "Let's start with what you did over break. A little bird told me you weren't exactly the saint you should've been over Christmas."

She rammed me into a stall door.

"Rumor has it, you got a little too friendly with my Draco," she said, tightening her hold around my neck.

"That's funny because I seem to remember being comatose for the majority of break," I gasped.

Her hold around me tightened even more, and I swear I could feel the bruises forming. Abruptly, she let go, but still held me close.

"It's ok because now I'm going to tell you what I did. It's quite clever actually."

I warily eyed her up.

"Well first, when I had heard about what you had done, I had to work a little..._persuasion_ over Draco."

She smirked wickedly at me.

"Well, once that was finished I just had to go and tell a Professor about your dirty deeds. I mean, Blaise I get but _Wood_? That's a whole new level of naughty."

My jaw dropped as the pinheads guffawed at me. How she had found out about Wood and me, I had no idea.

"Now, where do you come off being such a skank?"

She pushed me and I stumbled back.

"Huh?"

She pushed me again and I hit the door.

"Answer me! Whore!"

She used all of her strength to shove me out of the bathroom, where I slammed into the wall outside of the girls' dorm. I held up my arms to protect myself and could see her rearing for another attack. There were a couple blows to my head and I was kicked down. I heard the door next to me open and I didn't feel anymore blows.

"Enough, Angela!"

I opened my eyes to see Blaise holding Angela back. I breathed a sigh of relief and saw Jordan in the doorway. She patted me on the shoulder and brought me to my feet. Jordan and I looked on as Blaise was screaming at Angela and she shrieked right back. A crowd had begun to gather when the row was interrupted.

"QUIET!"

The students who were watching quickly scurried back into their rooms and the rest of us shockingly looked at a livid Professor Snape.

"Mr. Zabini, I suggest you put some clothes on."

Blaise looked down at himself and realized he was only in his boxers.

"Miss Kenzie, follow me."

As I walked past Angela, I couldn't help but cringe at that smug little smirk of hers. Professor Snape led me up through the dungeons all the way to Dumbledore's office, where we found a sketchy Wood, a concerned McGonagall, and a perturbed Dumbledore. If Wood had to keep his composure to save his life, he would've died. I, on the other hand, was calm and collective. I've an uncanny ability to talk myself out of things with rational people.

Dumbledore motioned to the chair in front of him, "Miss Kenzie, please take a seat."

I obeyed and sat quietly.

"Some rather unsettling news has come to our attention, Miss Kenzie, pertaining to you, your fellow students, and Professor Wood. I'm afraid we cannot ignore it. I take it you know what I speak of."

I looked at him innocently.

"We will give you one chance to answer honestly, if you do not we will resort to Veritaserum."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever, Miss Kenzie, had honest relations with Draco Malfoy?"

I looked at him like he was insane.

"What are you nuts? No I haven't!"

Snape squeezed my shoulder, "We've heard otherwise."

I glared at the little git.

"Have you ever had relations with Mr. Potter?"

My mouth dropped, what the hell did the spaz tell these people?

"No! I barely talk to him!"

McGonagall and Dumbledore exchanged looks.

"What about Blaise Zabini?" she pressed.

This one I hesitated, maybe a bit too long, "No."

"And have you ever had honest relations with Professor Wood?"

The room became very quiet and very still. I glanced at Wood and calmly said, "No, he's my professor."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded to Snape.

"I'm afraid you've given us no choice, Miss Kenzie. Severus, the Veritaserum."

I started sweating. Jordan had told me about this potion and I knew I would have to tell the truth. This could end badly.

"We have all ready given Professor Wood the potion and he says otherwise, Miss Kenzie."

Snape handed me the phial, and I brought it to my lips. I watched them before downing what little was there. Instantly, I began to feel myself losing control of my thoughts.

"Is your name Aemilia Kenzie?"

Shit.

"No."

They all looked at each other.

"Quit playing games, Kenzie!" Snape barked shoving another phial in my hand. I drank this one too.

"Were you sorted into Slytherin?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Yes," A wave of relief swept over me. I was thankful they didn't ask me the same question.

"Now, Miss Kenzie, have you ever had honest relations with Draco Malfoy?"

Anger swelled up in me again.

"No."

"Have you ever had honest relations with Harry Potter?"

"No."

Stupid spaz.

"Have you ever had honest relations with Blaise Zabini?"

Crap. That one was true. I had been honest with Blaise.

"Yes," I confessed with an unsure look.

"Now, have you ever had honest relations with Professor Wood?"

He took in a deep breath but I practically screamed for joy. These idiots kept asking the wrong question.

"No, never."

I smirked at the Professors.

"It seems we've received some false information. The veritaserum must not have been working for you Professor. We've received an honest evaluation from Miss Kenzie so you are free to go."

He left in a hurry.

"Since you and Mr. Zabini are...of legal age, there is nothing we can do. But mark my words, Miss Kenzie, the next time we find out about something like this, you will not be returning to Hogwarts."

I saluted him and booked it out of there.

Back at the common room, all the students were gone and all of my clothes and possessions were strewn about. I growled and waved my hand, sending all off the clothes back into the room. I quickly got ready for classes, knowing I was going to be late for double potions. I was tying up my shoes when Draco strolled out of the boys' dorm.

"Late start, Kenzie?"

I eyed him up, disliking his snobbish attitude.

"Your pet basically told the headmaster that I was sleeping with everyone at Hogwarts. So I had to be questioned by a posse of morons."

"Well you do get around," he accused.

"Are you serious?"

"C'mon, Blaise, Potter, Weasleby," he listed off.

"Are you crazy? Just a couple weeks ago I was telling you how much I hate them."

"Apparently not that much."

Then I realized Angela must've put the imperious curse on him to make him believe what she said.

"Oh, I see. This is what Angela meant by persuade. She's cursed you, Draco," I shook my head.

"No she didn't."

"Uh, yeah she did. She forced you to believe that I'm a whore."

"Because you are. That's all you did over break," he scoffed.

"No, all I did over break was talk with you and fall into a coma for two weeks. Don't you remember?"

"Why would I spend all that time with you? And how would you fall into a coma?"

"I was sick. Don't you remember kicking that kid out of the chair, and you tried stealing my papers, these papers!" I held them up, "And then we...almost kissed." A look of realization swept across his face. I knew I had hit something. But the realization soon disappeared.

"We have to go," he whispered.

I sighed. I knew he remembered a little but there was still something clouding his thoughts. With another sigh, I sprinted ahead of Draco and walked into potions. I took a seat in between Julian and Blaise. Snape wasn't there yet, but he soon trailed in just after Draco did. Snape rambled on an introduction to Swelling Solution, the potion that we were brewing today in class.

"So what happened?" Blaise whispered.

"Well, the professors know we partook in the devil's cha-cha."

Instead of feeling shocked, a look of bliss waved over him as he recalled the previous evening.

"Damn that was amazing, I'm glad you told me you were a devil."

I slapped his shoulder.

"Miss Kenzie! Either you and Mr. Zabini get a room, or pay attention!"

The class erupted in laughter. Apparently the rumors had spread. A piece of rolled up paper smacked me in the face. I knew where it had come from so I didn't bother looking for the culprit. I unraveled the paper and read 'got whore?' The paper turned to ash in my hand. Snape let us loose on our potions and I just knew this was going to be a rough two hours.


	35. Chapter 35 Tell Me Lover Are You Lonely?

**A/N: I'm horrible, I totally change Harry's personality but it's just so funny.**

**~35** **Tell Me, Lover, Are You Lonely?**

"Are you sure you're all right?" Blaise asked.

I nodded, wiping off the blue goo that drenched my sleeve.

"It only burns a little. Draco got the full blast," I said.

"And it splashed all over Jordan's Herbology essay that's due today," Julian added.

I groaned.

Julian looked at me, "Have you even started it?"

Shaking my head, I took off my robe.

"Well, _I'm_ going to go and enjoy my lunch. You two have fun," Julian nodded.

Jordan soon replaced Julian at my side. Blaise and Jordan exchanged tense looks and I simply shook my head.

"So what are you going to do about your paper?" I asked her.

"I talked to Snape. He said he was going to tell Sprout about the incident. So I'll get time to rewrite it."

"About that incident, what happened? Draco is really good at potions," Blaise asked.

Blaise and Jordan looked at each other.

"What? Oh wait, let me guess. Angela?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"But why would..." I started.

"She didn't. You know when Pansy and Millicent kept throwing yours things on the ground?" Jordan said.

"Yeah."

"Well every time you bent down to pick them up, Angela was putting crap in your caldron. Draco saw and switched them when you weren't looking and when Angela went to go put hers in storage," Blaise explained.

I nodded, almost smiling inside. I knew I had at least weakened the curse on him.

"So what about him? Is he going to be ok?" I wondered.

Blaise and Jordan again exchanged looks again, but this time it was more of a knowing look. I rolled my eyes.

"He should be fine, Em," Jordan nudged me with her elbow.

"Kenzie!"

The three of us cringed.

"What is the matter with you, Kenzie?"

I dove behind Blaise as she outstretched her hand toward me.

"Back off, Marks," he ordered.

"No! It's because of HER that Draco is in the hospital wing!" she shrieked.

"How is it my fault!" I shot back.

Her arm snaked around Blaise and managed to smack me in the face.

"Is there a problem here?"

It was Wood. We all looked at him and Angela angrily sauntered off.

"No, there's no problem, Professor," Blaise answered.

"Not anymore there isn't," I muttered.

Wood suspiciously eyed up Blaise and me. Apparently he still thinks we're together. I saw this and rolled my eyes.

"Well, we best be getting off to lunch, Professor," I hurried us out of there and into the Great Hall. The other two began eating while I furiously began working on my Herbology essay on the hellebore plant and its medicinal properties.

"Uh-oh, here comes trouble...or at least something interesting."

I looked up at Blaise's words and saw Harry Potter strolling his way down the Slytherin table, receiving hisses as he went. He had a smug little smirk plastered on his face and I groaned. I knew what this was going to be about. Several people from other tables were watching. It seems that Angela's little rumor has gotten around a lot more than I thought. Potter sat on my right and just smirked at me. Blaise and Jordan amusedly watched.

"Can I help you, Potter?" I said without looking up.

"Rumor has it, you slept with me."

I think I nearly gagged just thinking about it, "Yeah? And we both know those rumors aren't true."

"Right, so why start it?" he smirked.

My mouth dropped. Does he really think I started this ridiculous rumor?

"What?"

"Why did you start the rumor? Were you hoping it would happen?" his smirk grew.

Blaise choked on his food, and Jordan slammed his back to help him breathe.

"I didn't start that rumor," I defensively told him.

"Come on, Aemilia. You don't have to be embarrassed. Y'know, I really didn't like you before. But once I heard the rumor, I came to realize you were just being rude for the attention. You really just wanted me to notice you."

I stared at him like he was an idiot.

He stroked my arm, "Believe me, I noticed."

I slapped his hand away, "I didn't start that rumor, Potter. You need to quit living in a fantasy world, reality doesn't revolve around you."

"Uh, I don't know if you've heard but I'm the Chosen One. So actually it does," he arrogantly corrected me.

By now, Jordan and Blaise were giving him incredulous looks.

"Your so-called fame has gotten way into your head."

"Fine, if you want to be that way about it..."

He stood up and started walking away.

"Hey, Potter!" I called after him.

He turned and many people were watching.

"I hope you made a good Swelling Potion today because you could use some to _swell_ certain areas of your anatomy."

The people around us erupted in laughter as Potter turned beet red and stormed off. That little episode, though, did little to halt the mocking. Students would walk by and shout rude names at me and throw paper balls at my head with vulgar little notes scribbled on them. I couldn't believe how crude the human race was.

I worked all throughout lunch and all throughout my break. Sometime during break the wind began to pick up outside and many students came running back inside. The cracks in the castle began to howl and the temperature dropped substantially. The bell warning for the next class rang just as I finished my last sentence. I held up my eight pages of glorious B.S. in pride. With my paper in hand, I rushed out on the grounds to the greenhouses. I stumbled off the stairs from the brutal force of the wind. It was a lot worse than I had expected. I spotted Blaise and Jordan ahead of me. Just as I was about to catch up, I felt a smack on my hand and my papers whipped right out. I spun around and a cackling Angela walked on by. I screamed into the wind and Blaise handed me a single page that he managed to catch. Blaise and Jordan saw the fire burning in my eyes and I watched that bitch walk into the greenhouse.

"The alignment can't come soon enough for her," I growled.

We were all about to head in to the greenhouse when I got a strange feeling that I was being watched. I turned and looked back at the forest. On the edge of the forest and my Devils Trap, was Sean. He was cloaked in black and his face was gaunt. But it still held that demonic smirk of his. My hatred for Angela ebbed away and was replaced by my fear of Sean. Our eyes connected. He flashed me a toothy grin and faded back into the brush. The wind whipped my hair about my face as my gaze was transfixed where he stood. I was yanked into the greenhouse by Julian.

"Why was he here?" he furiously asked me.

I shook myself out of my reverie.

"I don't know. Julian, you should've seen the look he gave me. It's like...I don't know."

He saw the troubled look on my face and let it go. We sat down and I ended up next to Draco and Angela. After a brief scolding by Professor Sprout about my essay we went to work on planting our hellebore. And every single time Angela stood up to get something, she would dump a little dragon dung down my shirt. Finally Professor Sprout noticed and sent her to detention. I breathed a sigh of relief as I watched her leave. After a little while, Julian went to go put his plant into storage, leaving me with Draco.

"How are you feeling?" I meekly asked.

He looked at me, and I saw the burns on his face.

"How do you think I'm feeling?"

"Sorry, it was just a question."

"Be careful with you potions next time!" he hissed.

"Hem, hem!"

Sprout sent us a reproachful glare and we looked back at our plants and wrote down our observations. When she went to go observe some other students we looked back at each other.

"I wouldn't have to be more careful if you put a leash on that spaz of yours," I challenged.

"Leave Angela out of this," he lamely defended her.

"She's the cause of this!" I hissed.

I grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it at Blaise and Jordan who were listening in on our conversation.

"Well if you would just leave us alone, there wouldn't be any problems."

"I tried that. Before break and she practically put me in a coma, Draco."

He slammed his tools down and fully turned to me.

"Stay out of my way if you know what's good for you, Kenzie. I told you before, I don't want anything to do with you," his anger rose.

"See, I have a hard time believing that bullhonkey," I crossly said.

"Believe it and get over it."

He grabbed his plant and went to put it away. I frustratingly sat down and finished planting the hellebore. After class, Blaise and Jordan apologized for listening in. Our classes were done for the day since we had double potions, so we all headed back to the common room.

"Today was annoying," I expressed.

Jordan laughed. Blaise went to shower because I apparently I got a little dragon dung down his shirt.

"I'm serious. I mean Angela was entertaining at first, but now I don't know how much more I can take."

"There's what? Four months left until the alignment? Hold your cover until then," Jordan advised.

"I don't know if I can," I groaned falling back into the couch.

"I mean Angela, Draco's being a dick, and this whole Sean thing. It makes pretending to be human really difficult."

"Try actually being human once," Jordan chuckled.

"I'd probably kill myself."

"Good, then you can rid Hogwarts of your stupidity."

I sunk lower into the couch, hoping Angela would just leave me alone.

"Where's your great protector?" she smirked, noticing Blaise's absence.

"In the shower, he's afraid he caught your case of the ugly," I snidely mocked.

She raised a hand to smack me.

"Angela, forget her. She's not even worth the effort," Draco put his hand on her shoulder.

Angela looked at Draco and lowered her hand. She smirked at me and pulled Draco into a long, drawn-out kiss. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. She smirked at me again and pulled Draco down the hall and into the girls' dormitory. I slammed my fist down on the side of the couch.

"She makes me so mad!"

"At least Draco still likes you."

"You heard him. I'm not even worth it," I reminded her.

"Yeah, but you didn't see how he said it."

"I heard it, that's enough."

"No. He said it looking right at you. And it wasn't a mean stare. It was more sincere and caring."

I rolled my eyes.

"You and Blaise need a dose of reality."

I situated myself comfortably on the couch.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting ready for bed."

"Why..." she slowly asked.

"You think I'm going in there?" I motioned to the girls' dorm.

"Good point. Move to the other side."

"Why?"

"I'm joining you."


	36. Chapter 36 The Final Countdown

**~36 The Final Countdown**

Weeks went by and the Alignment inched closer and closer. Every so often I would receive updates from Voldemort. The latest one was five hundred and fifty. We were so close, not even Angela could keep me from being ecstatic. Well, that's a lie. As the date drew nearer, it seemed Angela's antics only got more intense. She'd steal my clothes, destroy my homework, and turn the whole school against me. It may not sound like much but she did every time she saw me. And her beatings grew worse whenever Blaise wasn't around. On the other hand, Draco had warmed up to me a bit more. Not nearly to was it used to be, but enough. We'd have small conversations and chuckle a bit but that's where it ends. Whenever we'd be alone in the common room, he'd get up and leave as soon as he noticed. It sucked. He had become one of my best friends and now he wants nothing to do with me.

Anyway it's only a month to the Alignment. The snows melted up and it's gotten warmer outside, much preferable to the bitter cold and snow. I've pretty much given up on school, and even Julian quit doing his work so we can prepare for the upcoming event.

"Are you going to eat?" Blaise asked.

I didn't look up from my files. I've been trying to find a way to preserve our power during the Alignment. I don't trust the demons.

"Helloooo, Em," he waved his hand in front of my face.

"What, Blaise?"

"You should eat something," he told me.

"Thanks, Mom," I smirked.

He sneered and I grabbed a biscuit. The morning owls came swooping in. Blaise's owl Zed dropped a letter on my plate. I snatched it up and opened it.

550

"One month to get fifty."

Blaise curiously gazed at me, "What kind of people are you planning on sacrificing?"

"I don't know, whoever Voldey brings," I shrugged.

"So they could be innocent people?"

"No skin off my back," I easily said.

"But they're good people, Em."

"Would you rather it have been you and all the people at Hogwarts because that was my original plan," I told him, a trace of anger in my voice.

He was silent.

"Look, if you had gone through what I have, you'd understand," I shook my head.

"Have you ever thought about getting over it?" he suggested.

I shot him a stern look, "I have to go find Julian."

"But we have DADA in two minutes."

"I'm not going to classes today."

I left Blaise in the Great Hall and headed to the library on the third floor where I found Julian.

"So how are we going to do this?" Julian asked me.

"The week of, we'll have Voldemort bring them in a hundred at a time."

"How? We can't leave and help him. We'll break the Devil's Trap," he said.

"He can bring them through the forest."

"Still, that's a lot of people at one time. How do you propose moving that many?"

"How do you think we keep so many people in Hell?" I countered.

"Ok, that solves that problem but how do we get it to him?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "We'll just use Blaise's owl and send it to him. The potion is powerful so he won't need that much."

Julian sighed, "Ok well have you made any headway on those runes?"

"A little, I know it's a potion. I think it was the same one the Brukazen used to gain power," I sighed.

"Well that makes sense. They needed something to be able to take Hell back from us," Julian rationalized.

I flipped though my folders, "Here, my eyes are tired of looking at these. You try decoding them."

Julian took the runes from me, "Was there anything else on the Brukazen?"

I shook my head, "Anything important about those demons must've been taken before Adrian got to them."

Our conversation was interrupted by the high-strung librarian Irma Pince.

"Miss Kenzie, you're wanted in Professor Dumbldore's office."

"For what?" I asked with a bit too much attitude."

"Why don't you find out for yourself," she said flinging the pass at me and furiously turning on her heel.

I let out a noise of disgust and slugged a laughing Julian. As I made my way to the headmaster's office I ran into none other than Draco Malfoy. He quietly fell into step next to me.

"What did you do this time, Kenzie?" he sighed.

"What do you care, _Malfoy_?"

He just smirked and I scoffed.

"What?"

"That stupid smirk of yours," I grumbled.

"What about it?"

"It's annoying," I exclaimed.

"My smirk is not annoying. It makes me look good."

"It makes you look like an ass," I smirked.

He laughed and I shook my head at him.

"You know, you're kind of a dick," I chuckled.

He abruptly stopped, "What'd you say?"

"I called you a dick," I repeated.

I stopped and looked back at him, "You're so-called girlfriend put a curse on you y'know. She wanted you to forget we were ever friends."

He simply gazed at me, "She wouldn't do that. Besides, how could _we_ ever be friends?"

"She wouldn't, huh? Well she_ would_ spread nasty rumors about me, she _would _use an illegal curse against me, and she _would_ beat me into a coma. But I guess she wouldn't curse you," I stared him down.

"Come on, we have to go," he ordered, pushing past me. I followed him up the stairs to Dumbledore's office, where we both sat in front of his desk.

"I'll get straight to the point. Miss Kenzie, your schoolwork has been less than satisfactory of late," he spoke, peering at me over his half-moon glasses.

"You have also been skipping classes. Care to explain yourself?"

"I have no excuse, Sir."

He sighed with extreme disappointment, "I'm afraid if your work does not being to improve, you will be required to leave Hogwarts and attend Callahan's Academy where they will be able to attend to your needs.

These people just really can't make my last month here easy, can they?

"Now, I'm willing to give you a second chance but you have to regularly attend classes and your grades must improve immediately."

"Consider it done, Sir," I nodded.

I started to stand and make my way to the door.

"Not so fast, Miss Kenzie."

Forcing a growl back, I sat back down and glared at a smug looking Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like to commend you on your academic achievement. You have received top marks in all of your classes..."

As Dumbledore rambled on about Draco's high marks, Draco constantly shifted uneasily in his chair and every so often would shoot me a wary glance.

"As such, I want you to assist Miss Kenzie with her schoolwork."

My face contorted into a look of terror as Draco's lips curled into a haughty smirk.

"Sir, I really don't think that's necessary," I protested.

"Miss Kenzie, you've had time to put effort into your schoolwork but you have proven to me that is not possible on your own," his voice slightly rose.

"But-"

"There is no discussion. You will meet with Mr. Malfoy every night for at least an hour. You will show every assignment to him before you turn it in. If I discover you are not, you will be assigned an additional aide. I think Angela Marks is doing quite well this year," he tapped his chin.

My eyes grew wide in pure horror.

"Mr. Malfoy, at the end of each week, you will turn in a log of the hours you worked with Miss Kenzie and what the two of you worked on. You are to inform me immediately if she shows no signs of effort."

Draco nodded and I scowled in my chair.

"You two are dismissed."

We stood and walked down the stairs together. At the bottom, I forcefully turned him to me.

"Let's get something straight. I'm not an idiot. I actually know something about magic, I just don't happen to give a rat's ass how I do at this prison. That being said, I don't need your help. I don't need to spend an hour a night with you and I certainly don't need you to check my homework. Ok?"

He amusedly looked at me.

"Ok," he simply said and started walking away. I stood there, baffled by his quick response.

"Hey, wait!" I ran to catch up to him, "That means you don't tell Dumbledore that we're not meeting."

He still had that amused look playing his face.

"And you don't tell anybody else about this little meeting either."

He sighed and lightly held my shoulders, "Look, Em, I know you're smart. I know you don't need my help with school. I wasn't going to make you come anyway, so you don't have to worry."

Well that was strangely easy. But I was still puzzled by his attitude. On the way to the office he was such a dick, but now he was different.

"Well...ok then," I awkwardly stood there.

"We're done?" he asked with a slight smile.

I only nodded and he disappeared down the corridor, leaving me utterly confused.


	37. Chapter 37 Trust, Deceived

**~37 Trust, Deceived**

I returned to classes later that afternoon to Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. I sat at a table with Jordan and Blaise at the far right side of the classroom, far away from the trio. Nevertheless, I still could feel their putrid gazes pound my back. McGonagall crossed the other side of the classroom, so I took this opportunity to tell Blaise and Jordan what happened earlier.

"So Malfoy is supposed to tutor you?" Blaise asked with an all-too wide grin.

I sneered at him, "If you tell anyone, Blaise, I swear..."

"Aw hell, Em, if you needed help you could've asked," he couldn't hold back his laugh.

"I don't need your help. Yours either, Jordan," I added seeing she was just as amused as Blaise.

"Miss Kenzie! If you plan on passing your exams, I suggest you pay attention."

Damn that old bat has good hearing.

"Sorry, Professor," I mumbled.

She went babbling on about blending transfiguration and how we can blend colors and materials with the flick of a wand. What the purpose of this would be, I have no idea. As we turned to the practical portion of class, though, I found it quite difficult to do. I wasn't the only one. It seemed a majority of the class couldn't achieve a satisfying blend. Even the miss-know-it-all Hermione Granger couldn't do it. Jordan and Draco seemed to be the only ones.

"You have to say the words right, Em. It comes from Latin so-"

"Please, Jordan look who you're speaking to. I'm saying the words right."

I turned back to my images of a forest and a bear.

"Misceo Mixtum."

The pictures appeared on my paper as a jumbled mess of lines. The words were easy; it was the wand technique that was challenging. I slammed my wand on the table and fell back on to my chair.

"This is pointless," I muttered under my breath.

"Agreed," Blaise concurred from the seat next to me.

Jordan laughed, "Here, just watch me closely."

Blaise and I half-heartedly watched her wand dance in the air, "Misceo Mixtum."

The images in front of her swiftly fell upon each other and blended perfectly. She now had a perfect image of a fish with bird legs and feathers. My indifferent gaze turned into sudden realization. My eyes became transfixed on Jordan's image and filled with shock and fear. Blaise and Jordan looked at me, concerned.

"Aemilia...are you all right?" Jordan quietly prodded. I slowly looked at her with my mouth slightly agape.

"Oh my God," I slowly said.

Blaise now stood worried about my odd behavior, "Aemilia, what's wrong?"

I was suddenly on my feet, startling Blaise and Jordan. I shook myself from my state of shock and grabbed Jordan by her shoulders. I felt several people looking at me now.

"What class does Julian have now?"

"Um... I don't know."

"Think!" I urged.

"Um, Muggle Studies?"

I look at Blaise and he nodded.

"Hey, Kenzie! What's the matter? Figured out your too stupid to be in this class?"

Ignoring Angela's remark, I went to Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Kenzie, is something the matter?"

"Yeah, I need to use the bathroom," I rushed.

"Ok, go."

I disappeared out of the classroom and high-tailed it to the first floor. I couldn't believe I didn't see this before. When I picked up that blending book in the library over Christmas, I should've known. While I dwelled in my thoughts I literally ran into Julian as I rounded the corner. I picked him up.

"I've got something to tell you," I told him.

"So do I," he said.

"You first."

"I've totally decoded those runes."

"That was fast," I nodded.

"We had time to work in Muggle Studies. Anyway it's a definitely a potion. If we start it now it'll be done a few days before the Alignment. It requires stuff like boomslang and dragon blood. We'll have to get it from Snape's cupboard," he explained.

"Fine. Do whatever you have to we're going to need it," I determined.

"Why, what did you find out?"

"I have to show you. Come on."

I dragged him down to the common room where I brought out translucent sheets of paper and my demon files. I began tracing two demon symbols.

"We learned about blending in transfiguration today," I told him without looking up.

"Ok what does that have to do with anything? And what are you doing?"

"The blending doesn't have to do with anything. It's the result of the blend that caught my attention. Since I can't do the spell, I have to show you this way."

"You couldn't do the spell?" Julian patronized.

I shot him a dark look.

"Ok ok, so what did you discover?"

I finished the tracing and showed Julian.

"As you all ready know, every demon has mark on his or her body showing which demon clan they belong to. This is the Altor clan's symbol," I spun the paper around.

"They're pretty much all extinct," Julian said.

"Yeah but they were incredibly powerful, the Brukazen's rivals. Their symbol is something similar to a vicious Chernabog but without the wings."

I set that one down on the table and held up another one, the Brukazen symbol.

"This is the Brukazen's: An upside-down anarchy sign with a pair of white leathery wings behind it..."

I set it directly on top of the Altor sign.

"This," I said pointing to the combined images, "Is Sean's symbol."

Julian gaped in horror at the symbols, realizing what I was saying.

"Julian, what if the symbols didn't blend, but the _demons_ did?" I told him, fear in every trace of my voice.

Julian fell upon couch, "Then we are so screwed."

"We've got to call Dad," he took a deep breath.

"I have to go back to class, or I'm going to get kicked out. It's a long story, I'll tell you later," I said, seeing the confused look on his face, "Call Dad, we'll talk at dinner."

I walked back into Transfiguration with all eyes on me.

"Miss Kenzie, you joined us just in time for me to give you your Blending project."

I took my seat beside Jordan and Blaise again and gave them a weary smile. Shortly after, the bell rang and we all headed down to dinner in the Great Hall.

"What was that little episode about?" Jordan questioned, wasting no time at all. I peered around at the students around us and got closer to Blaise and Jordan.

"Remember 'Hot Sean?'"

A look of bliss crossed Jordan's face. Blaise wrinkled his nose and snapped in Jordan's face.

"He's been lying to my dad and he's dangerous. I realized that in transfiguration and had to tell Julian. I told him to call my dad and meet me here so we could talk, but I don't see him yet," I noted with a troubled look.

"Maybe he just got out of class late."

"Yeah, I hear Professor Babbling can well...babble," Blaise laughed at his own pun.

Jordan and I rolled our eyes at him. Jordan and Blaise ate as I kept my eyes peeled on the entrance to the Great Hall. Several people walked in including an Angela-less Draco. I curiously looked around the Great Hall, but couldn't see Angela anywhere.

"That's odd," I observed.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"Draco just walked in without Angela."

"Do you make it a point to often watch Draco?" Blaise smirked.

"Shut up Blaise."

Blaise and Jordan shared the same look.

"Knock it off you two," I chided.

I turned back to the entrance to see Julian beckoning me over. I excused myself from my friends and hurried over to my brother.

"Where've you been? Dinner is almost over," I hissed.

"I called Dad," he said.

"And?"

He sighed.

"You're not going to like this," Julian said.

"What, Julian?"

"Dad says Sean is missing. He says he's been missing for a while now."

Julian and I talked for a while, long after dinner was done, there in the corridor. Our only game plan was the plan we had all ready devised years ago in Hell. There was nothing else we could do but see the Plan through. About two hours later, I lumbered through the common room door. Julian vanished into the boys' dorm and I wanted nothing more than to go to bed. It had been a long day. Absentmindedly, I strolled into the girls' dormitory to be bombarded by creaking and noises I'd rather not hear come from Angela's mouth.

"For the love of God! Can't you two do that somewhere else?" I shouted while slamming the door and leaving Draco and Angela to their dirty deed.

Disgusted, I turned back to the common room to find Blaise and Jordan. When I got there, though, I was puzzled to find Draco quietly reading on the couch in front of the fire. I looked back to the dorm and then to the couch where Draco was clearly sitting. I smiled and walked over to join him. He looked at me as I sat down but then looked back to his book.

"You know what you're girlfriend is doing right?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

He nodded without looking up at me.

"And you're not going to do anything?" I marveled.

"Why would I?"

"I just figured you would since you were so keen on defending her earlier today."

He set his book down and just gazed at me, "I thought about what you told me, about Angela. To be honest, I do remember what happened. I know she cursed me and I know we were friends."

"Then why are you such a prick to me?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

I was afraid he was referring to love and loving me. Upon seeing my confused face, though, he explained.

"This is going to sound real corny and melodramatic but...everything I know in my life is so fake. My family, my friends, and my girlfriend. Even me, Em. I pretend to be some stud when I'm really not. But you're real, Aemilia. You're real in the most unobtrusive, yet wild way. I thought everyone I knew was a sham, but then I met you and you don't have any reason to front anything. I wanted to protect that, so I told you to leave me alone. I suppose it's selfish really, but that's the truth."

I sighed and buried half my face in the side of the couch, "I'm glad you told me that, Draco."

He looked at me, surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean you pushed me away leaving me so confused. It's goo to know why, now. And it's not selfish," I softly spoke.

"Listen, I don't do this often but...well I'm..."

"Yeah, Draco, I know."

He nodded and gave me a slight smile, which I returned.

"Well, I better make myself comfortable here," I announced, pulling a blanket over my shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" he sent me a confused look.

"You think I'm going back in there?" I indicated to the girls' dorm.

Draco chuckled, "Then I just might have to join you out here," he said, squeezing in behind me.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Blaise and Jordan seem to be getting a tad bit cozy and they'll only carry it to the boys' room," he speculated, pointing to the couple who were furiously making out in the corner.

I laughed and pulled the blanket over him as well, "Fine with me, Mr. Malfoy, you just watch those hands of yours."

He laughed and I felt a strong arm drape over me. I fell asleep that night, wondering where this was going to lead and I knew it wasn't going to be good.


	38. Chapter 38 The Hour's Getting Late

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I love hearing all your comments! The story is almost over :( chapter 43 is the finale and we're so close! And do not fear, my readers, Angela will get her ass handed to her.**

**~38 The Hour's Getting Late**

"Not many students are leaving for the break this week. It's going to make this harder to keep secret," Julian told me, referring to the potion in front of him, "What's more, is I think Snape is getting suspicious. We took a lot of his stock and we need more boomslang."

"Don't worry about that, I can get it without too much trouble."

It is now spring break and since it's only a week long, not many students decided to leave Hogwarts. Julian and I had taken this weeklong opportunity to start the strengthening potion described in the runes. But with so many students around we can only work on it at night and busy times during the day. Mostly Julian works on it during the day; I'm usually doing homework so I don't get kicked out.

"Have you sent the reducing potion to Voldemort yet?"

I shook my head, "No, I was going to do that tomorrow at lunch. I can't exactly do it now. We're not supposed to be out of the common room after curfew."

"Since when are you worried about that?"

"Since I was warned if I eff up I get the boot," I growled.

Julian shook his head, smirking. I checked my watch and stood up.

"I should be getting back."

"Ok delinquent."

I glared at him and headed back to the dungeons to get at least a couple hours of sleep. Upon walking into the common room, however, I was met by a host of people including Angela, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape. I guess I wasn't such a smooth criminal about sneaking out. That bitch.

"Miss Marks has informed us that you've been sneaking out the past couple of days."

"Care to explain where you were?" Snape leered.

I looked at them 'sincerely' confused.

"I thought it would be ok to get up and stretch my legs. I couldn't get to sleep tonight. I think I'm getting sick," I feigned while coughing, "I was only gone for five minutes. I thought if I walked around the dungeons for a bit I would get tired enough to fall asleep."

"Every night for the past few days?" Snape pressed.

"I've never been out of bed other than tonight, I swear."

"That's a lie! She's lying, Professor! She leaves the same time every night!" Angela accused.

She could sense I was talking my way out of the situation, and she was beginning to become desperate. I continued my act and remained calm.

"Why would I lie? Professor Dumbledore, you know how important it is for me to behave. I wouldn't jeopardize that."

"She's lying! She's a habitual liar; you've got to see that!"

"Marks! Return to your dorm, you are no longer needed," Snape barked.

Irate, Angela took to the hallway, but I saw her hide behind the wall. I took a seat on the couch as Dumbledore and Snape conversed. After a few minutes they turned back to me.

"Miss Kenzie, I have informed Professor Snape of your situation. We both agreed that you will not be punished for your little excursion, but you will not proceed outside of those doors after hours again. Do you understand?" he told me.

"Of course, Professor."

I coughed again.

"Go see Madam Pomfrey tomorrow to see if she can cure your ailment. Good night, Miss Kenzie."  
"Good night, Professors."

They left the common room and Angela came out from her hiding spot.

I stood up and smirked, "Good try, Spaz, but no you failed."

"You really dodged a bullet tonight, Kenzie. I know you are sneaking out and I'm going to find out why. You may have Dumbledore convince but you don't fool me," she sneered.

"Oh you have no idea. And you're right about one thing I was sneaking out. You will never find out why, though. Even if you do, I'll just have to kill you."

She let out a sound that I guessed to be a laugh.

"You...kill me? I'd love to see you try!"

"Be careful what you wish for, Marks because one day it might just come true," I calmly said.

"Yeah whatever, Kenzie, you just watch yourself," she smirked.

Angela went into the girls' dorm and I prepared myself for yet another night on the couch. A couple hours later, I woke up to a heavy weight crashing on my legs.

"What the-"

I bolted up to find Draco sitting on my legs, putting his shoes on.

"Morning, Sunshine," he smiled.

"What do you think you're doing?" I slurred.

"Well, this is a community couch."

I slinked back down on my makeshift pillow and muttered a few choice words. Draco laughed and tore the blanket off me.

"What was that? Come on, get dressed you're coming to the owlery with me," he patted my legs.

"Why's that?"

"Because I want you to."

I groaned and sluggishly went to change and grab the potion. I headed back out to the common room with a large over-the-top yawn.

"Long night?" he asked.

I yawned again in response.

"Let's go sleepyhead," he urged, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the common room.

"Why are you so excited to go to the owlery?" I rubbed my eyes.

"I'm expecting a letter from my parents."

"Ok, can't you just wait an hour at breakfast when the mail comes?" I whined.

"No. You'll see why I'm so excited."

"All right, well can you at least stop yanking my arm out of its socket?"

He glanced down at my hand and let go.

"Thank you."

Up in the owlery, Draco excitedly pulled a letter from his owl's leg. I amusedly watched his eager face crack into a wide smile.

"So, what's the big news?" I smiled with him.

"A couple days ago I mailed my parents to find out what was going on this summer. I got a letter back saying just the usual so I wrote back to ask them something else. You want to know what?"

"Well I came up here with you didn't I?" I chuckled.

"I asked them if you could stay the summer at our mansion," my smiled quickly faded, "And you know what they said? They said yes. So, Emmy, would you like to spend the summer with me?"

I didn't know what to do or say. He apparently didn't see the troubled look across my face.

"Um, well I'll have to think about it, Draco," I said.

Some of his eagerness wore off, "I'll take it. It's not a no."

I gave him a weak smile.

"Let's go to breakfast," he smiled.

"You go on, I have to take care of a few things up here."

He nodded and headed back down the stairs. I stood there for a moment, almost afraid to move. I grabbed a nearby piece of parchment and a quill and wrote to Voldemort, explaining the plan and the potion. I whistled for Zed and he came down and perched on my shoulder. I tied the package and letter to his leg and sent him off. As I watched the eagle owl fly through the window, I noticed a dark shape on the edge of the forest. My eyes widened and I hurried down the stairs and out onto the grounds. I hurried to where the shape was and slowed to the edge of the Devil's Trap. Sean stepped out of the shadows of the trees. My eyes narrowed and I folded my arms across my chest.

"A reverse, Devil's Trap? That's real cute, Em."

"It's keeping you out isn't it?" I jeered.

He smirked.

"So what's your big plan, hot shot?" I asked.

"No plan," he shrugged.

"Then why ditch Hell? My father's been looking for you y'know."

"I'm aware. I got a little tired of Hell. Came to see what the mortal life was like. Lemme tell you, I've met the nicest people! Like the Malfoys..."

"What did you do?" my voice grew serious.

"Nothing. We played a little game is all."

I took an angry step forward.

"Ah, ah, ah, Em. You better watch your step or your little trap will spring."

I glanced down at the faint light in the grass.

"If you hurt them, I sweat I'll-"

"It's a little late for threats, honey," he sickly grinned.

I eyed up his sardonic face, "You're lying. You didn't even touch the Malfoys."

"Oh I'm not lying, Aemilia."

"You're a demon, you always lie."

"Unless I know the truth will really screw with your head," he darkly looked at me.

I glared at him, "Then why not tell the truth about you being a Brukazen? That would've caused a whole lot of chaos."

His smirk grew wider, "Bye, Aemilia."

He faded into the darkness behind him. My eyes were glued to that spot for a few more moments before I headed back to the castle. I didn't make it back in time for breakfast so I just decided to go and get the boomslang for Julian's potion. As I was rifling through Snape's private stock, I was yanked back and slammed against the wall. I came face to face with a furious Snape.

"What do you think you're doing Kenzie?"

"Professor!" I said, startled.

He let go of my robes, "Miss Marks told me you were up to something!"

I warily glanced at my bag, "What are you talking about, Professor?"

Angela stepped out from behind the angry professor, "You're stealing from a Professor, Kenzie! You couldn't do it last night because you got caught so now you had to do it now. I told you I would figure it out."

"I'm not stealing. Professor, you gave me permission to go into your stock," I lied.

"I did no such thing!"

"Don't you remember? If was after class last Thursday. I told you I needed to bring my grade up and you offered me extra credit. You said if I could successfully brew a Polyjuice Potion you would give me twenty points extra credit. I was only getting the boomslang I needed. Don't you remember?"

The professor cautiously looked at me. Seeing I was going to need more proof, I slightly waved my hand and a note materialized in my bag.

"Look, I have the note you signed if you don't remember."

I dove back into Snape's little cubby and pulled out my files to find the note. I found it and brought it to Snape. He ripped it out of my hands and began reading it. His face grew more and more frustrated as he read it. At the very end of the note was his signature. Disgusted, he threw the note back to me and stormed off. Angela stood there, mouth agape.

I smirked, "Trying to catch flies, Angela? God knows you smell foul enough to attract them."

She tore the note out of my hands, "Let me see that!"

She screamed upon reading it and tore it into pieces. Shaking my head, I grabbed the boomslang and my bag. I shrugged my shoulders and headed to the Room of Requirement to meet Julian.


	39. Chapter 39 Fragile Lives

**A/N: This chapter is enjoyable and the last one of the day ^_^**

**~39** **Fragile Lives, Shattered Dreams**

"Hey, did you score the boomslang?" Julian asked over a furiously bubbling, blue potion. I tossed him the bottle of the skin.

"That little bitch tried getting me in trouble again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, last night she told Snape and Dumbledore I was running around the castle at night. So, I can't come work on the potion at night anymore."

"Wonderful. Here, give me those runes."

I started going through my bag but then stopped, "I don't have them. I gave them to you."

"And then I gave them back to you."

A pang of fear rang throughout my body. I frantically rummaged through my bag for those files only to realize I never put them back in my bag after the close encounter with Angela.

"Shit, I left them in the dungeons. I gotta go."

I rushed back down to the dungeons to see if they were still there. To my dismay, I found that they were gone. Another colorful phrase escaped my mouth and I ran into the common room.

"Blaise! Blaise I need your help," I frantically yelled.

"Slow your roll, Aemilia. What's up?"

I brought Blaise to a more secluded area, "You know those files I always carry around?"

"The ones about Hell?"

"The same. Well, I think Angela has them."

"How did that happen?" he asked.

"I don't have time to explain. I need you to go into the girls' dorm and search the entire room. I don't care what you go through, just look everywhere."

He wrinkled his nose thinking about what he'd have to go through, "Why can't you do it?"

"Because if she's in there, she'll know I'm looking for them. Besides, I need to go see if Snape might have picked them up."

"Terrific," he muttered.

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall at lunch. Thanks, Blaise."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his hand at me.

I then hurried off to Professor Snape's office.

"What do you want, Kenzie?"

"Did you happen to pick up anything in your cupboard, Professor?"

"No," he bitingly said.

"Ok then, nevermind," I rolled my eyes.

Irked by his stupid attitude, I went to the Great Hall to wait for lunch. Once there, I met up with Jordan who was just finishing her blending project, a bowl of many colors made of plastic and a material that will never become dirty. I took a seat next to her and buried my head in my arms.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I lost my files," I muttered into my arms.

"You what!"

"You heard me," I said lifting my head up, "I have Blaise, searching our room."

"Why?"

"I think...know Angela has them."

"Oy vey. What are you going to do?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know. I need to see if Blaise found them first. Can we not talk about this?"

She shrugged and cleaned up her little work spot. Jordan suddenly turned to me with a wide smirk.

"I know what we can talk about. Let's talk about Draco."

I let out another groan.

"No, don't think we didn't see you and him the other night. And then this morning... running off so early," she winked.

"He's going to be a problem."

"Going to be? How about is?" she chuckled.

"I am just in a weird head space with him."

"That's because you're so damn stubborn."

"Whatever."

Students started filling in for lunch and Blaise arrived shortly after.

"Well?" I expectantly asked.

He shook his head, "She caught me rifling through her shit, though."

"What did you say?"

"I told her I dropped my ring in there yesterday. She yelled at me and I left. I didn't see the files with her, Em, I'm sorry," he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Please excuse me, I'm going to go work on my transfiguration," I sighed.

I absentmindedly left the table and headed back to the common room. I figured if I worked on my project, it would take my mind of those files. Boy was I wrong. Mine was going to be an artwork with several images and colors. Going to be are the key words. I had all the images and colors I wanted hung up on the wall so that I could aim my spell better. But, for the life of me, I could not get the stupid materials to blend. I got myself so worked up, that I was shouting the spell.

"Misceo Mixtum!"

When the pages merely fluttered to the ground, I chucked my wand across the common room and angrily sat down on one of the poufy chairs. At the sound of a chuckle, I turned to find Draco.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be laughing," I warned.

"Laughing, who's laughing?" he mocked.

"You're a riot, Draco, really."

"So, you know something about magic, huh? And you don't need my help, huh?" he teased.

I turned to him and gave him an obviously fake smile, "You don't know when to stop, do you?"

"All you have to do is ask."

I sighed and went to pick up my wand, "Ok, Master, show me what to do."

He stood up and stood next to me, "It looks like you've got the words spot on but it's the wand technique that is troubling you."

"Great observation, Darwin. Are you going to watch giant tortoises and finches now?" I scoffed.

"What? Whatever just watch me do it and then you try."

His wand whipped through the air in a pattern similar to a treble cleft. Once he finished, I raised my wand. I warily glanced at him and took a deep breath. I felt really awkward; I'm not used to people helping me like this.

"Misceo Mixtum," I chanted, waving my wand. The papers fell limply down to the ground again and my arms dropped to my sides.

"You should just go to lunch, there's really no point in you trying to help a lost cause," I dejectedly sighed.

"You give up too easily and you're not a lost cause. Here, try again," he encouraged.

He picked up the papers and turned me to them again. Only this time, he stood directly behind me. His left hand rested on my hip and his other hand was on mine. I turned my head and looked at him.

"Try again, ok?" he quietly commanded.

I raised my arm and his hand still stayed on mine. As I spoke the words again, his hand guided mine through the air. The end result was a perfectly blended poster. I couldn't help but smile. I put my arm back down, and his hand never left mine. I turned to him again.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he said, searching my eyes. I fully turned to him and his lips gently pressed against mine.

Our lips parted and it quickly turned into a real kiss. For that brief moment, I forgot everything. It was only me and Draco. But as quickly as that moment came, it was gone. I suddenly pulled back and stared at him with horror written all over my face. It took this long and this moment to realize that Jordan, Blaise, and Julian were right and it terrified me.

"What is it? Why'd you stop?"

I stepped back from him, "I uh...I have to go. I have to find Jordan and Blaise."

"Can't you find them later?" he asked stepping toward me and cupping my face in his hand.

"No, I have to go now. I'm sorry."

I quickly grabbed my bag and hurried out of the common room. It's a good thing I didn't go down the hall to the dorms because if I had I would've run straight into a seriously enraged Angela, who witnessed everything. After unsuccessfully trying to find Jordan, I realized I left my wand in the common room. I passed Blaise on my way back.

"Hey, have you seen Jordan?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I think she's in the courtyard. I was just going out there myself."

"Ok, I'll meet you guys out there, I left my wand here."

He saluted me and I went back into the common room, hoping that Draco wasn't still there. To my relief he wasn't. As I went to pick up my wand, I felt the jab of a wand on the back of my neck.

"Don't even think about it, Kenzie. Turn around," Angela's voice was so full of rage, it was haunting.

I slowly obeyed Angela's order. She looked pissed. We both heard the common room door slide open.

"Down the hall, now," she darkly ordered.

With her wand still aimed at me, she forced me into our room. She slammed the door shut and locked it, being careful to still point the wand at my heart.

"Why do you continue to antagonize me, Kenzie?" she spat.

"What are you talking ab-" I swallowed hard.

"Quiet! Crucio!"

My body crippled to the ground with white hot pain. She took the curse off and I tried catching my breath.

"Get up!"

I slowly obliged.

"I told you to stay away from him. I told you to leave us alone."

"You expect him to listen you screw other guys and still be with you? You're insane!"

She tried the spell again but I dodged it, "Why couldn't you just be like the other girls and kill yourself? You lasted much longer than they did."

"Yeah well, I'm not like other girls," I smirked.

"Got that right. You're dodgier than they were. Crucio!"

That one hit me and sent me to my knees.

"Get up, filth."

Shakily, I rose to my feet once again.

"Since you decided not to kill yourself and still go after my Draco, I'm just going to have to kill you myself."

"See, that doesn't sit well with me. I've still got an agenda to fulfill up here," I panted.

"Too bad, see you in another life, Kenzie. _Avada Kedavra_!"

A bright green light engulfed the entire room. I held up my hand, and to Angela's pure astonishment I captured the spell in my palm. The green light receded and the spell fell from my hand as ashes.

"Like I said, Angela, I still have an agenda to fulfill."

"Ava-"

I ripped her wand out of her hand with the flick of a wrist. Using my devil powers, I forced her against the wall and slowly walked to her. Her shock quickly turned into fear.

"I've got to say, you've been a real pain in my ass this year. I put up with your crap since day one. And now I'm flat out sick of it. I'm sick of you cursing me, I'm sick of you beating me, and I'm sick of pretending to be helpless. I could've killed you whenever I wanted this year. You were just lucky I had to keep my cover."

"Please...let me go. I'm sorry!"

"It's a little late for sorry. What about those other girls you forced to kill themselves? They're dead and they're not coming back. In God's eyes that's murder. And do you know what murder is?" I furiously asked.

"Please..."

"It's a one-way ticket to Hell, bitch. Now you're really going to know what pain is like."

With a twist of my hand, her head did a full 180. Her body crumpled to the floor as I dropped my hand. I unlocked the door and turned into a cloud of smoke to head to the courtyard. I rematerialized next to Blaise and Jordan.

"Heeey, guys. Listen, if anybody asks, I came to lunch late and I've been with you ever since."

They both stopped and looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked.

"I'm establishing my alibi," I shuffled my feet.

"What did you do, Aemilia?" Jordan asked agagin.

"Ok, don't freak out when I tell you this. I quite possibly may have...killed Angela."

"WHAT!" they shouted in unison. I quickly covered both their mouths.

"I told you not to freak out."

"You _killed_ her?" Jordan hissed.

"Actually it was kind of self defense. She tried killing me first."

"Why would she try killing you?" Blaise prodded.

"If you don't believe me, look at my hands," I held them up to reveal severe burns, "She used the killing curse on me."

"You still didn't answer Blaise's question. Why did she attack you?"

"Um...well Draco was helping me and well...wesortofkissed."

"What was that?" Jordan pressed.

I frustratingly sighed, "Draco and I kissed ok? And Angela saw."

Despite the situation, the knuckleheads look at each other and smirked. It was then that I knew I should've picked a better alibi.


	40. Chapter 40 No Home, No Life, No Love

**A/N: The end is near! Only two more after this one. Do you readers want the rest of the story today?**

**~40** **No Home, No Life, No Love**

Pansy was the one who found Angela's body. It wasn't until after dinner when it happened. Many of us were in the common room. Many in the common room were full of ease at the coming break. That mood was shattered when a piercing scream broke the air. A crowd of students gathered to get a small glimpse of Angela's body. Soon after, a surge of Professors rushed to the scene, and one by one they questioned all the students of Slytherin. They dubbed Angela's death a tragic accident after failing to come up with any sort of conclusion. The students were all put to bed, not to leave the common room until breakfast the next morning. None of us went to sleep, though. Not in the girls' room anyway. Pansy and Millicent were too busy balling their eyes our over Angela. The other girls in the room were too uneasy to fall asleep, Angela's body was, after all, found in that room. Jordan and I were sitting on her bed with our hands covering our ears.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," I groaned.

"You're the one that caused all of this mess!" she retorted.

"She tried. To. Kill. Me. Do you realize how bad that would look if I came back from the dead?"

She shrugged. I rolled my eyes and decided to take a trip to the common room. The lone occupant of the dank, dim common room was lying on his side in front of the fire. I slowly stepped over to him.

"Draco?"

He slightly lifted his head and motioned for me to join him. He sat up and leaned against the couch. I followed suit and took a seat next to him. Draco was gazing deep into the fire. He must've known what I was thinking because he spoke first, very quietly, "I'm alright, really."

It sounded like he had been there for quite some time. I felt the sudden need to be closer to him. I pressed my fingers onto his and this seemed to shake him out of his stupor. He turned his head to me and simply looked at me.

"I'm not as upset as I should be. Frankly, I feel almost free. I just wish I could've felt this way without her dying."

"Maybe it's better she did. I know the two of you had some sort of connection, however small, but she wasn't a saint, Draco. You of all people should realize what a danger she was."

He looked away.

Feeling guilty, I stared at the ground, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I'll just leave you alone."

As I made to move, his hand caught the hem of my shirt. His bluish-gray eyes enticed me to stay. He climbed to his feet and towered over me. He peered down into my eyes, and I felt his fingers run through my hair. His hand fell to the small of my back, and with a slight push brought me closer to him. I've never want anything as badly as this, and I've never been as afraid.

"Draco..." I barely heard my own voice.

"Just listen. It's no secret Angela had it out for you. It would be better if we didn't...y'know. I don't want people conjuring up outrageous stories about us, or you."

I knew what he said was true, I also knew what was unsaid.

"Kiss me," he said.

It wasn't an order, more like a question. I swallowed hard and fell into that moment to stay there the rest of the night. The next morning, I woke up suddenly due to Blaise's scheming. He roared in my face and I slugged him in the shoulder, lessening his cackle.

"You're an ass, Blaise."

"Remind me not to use that couch again."

I looked at Draco's sleeping form.

"You're an idiot," I jeered, standing up and stretching.

"Nothing happened, Blaise."

He smirked knowingly, "Really? Because your neck says otherwise."

"What?"

"You have a hickey the size of a knut riiight...here!" he explained, jabbing his finger in my neck. I batted his hand away, "Ok, so a little more than nothing happened, but I promise you it didn't get that far," I admitted looking back again at Draco.

"So are you two and item now?" Blaise asked, falling back into a large, poufy chair.

"No."

He let out an irritated sigh, "Why not?"

"Because if people saw us together, they will start to think I killed Angela to be with Draco," I hissed.

"Well you did."

"That's beside the point! There's only a couple week left, I don't need anymore complications or hindrances! Why are you always so keen on us anyway!"

He stood up, irked that I yelled at him.

"Because you're happy. Everybody sees it, Em. Julian told us you haven't been like this since your mum died. Here, this was the reason I woke you up. I snatched these off Angela's body before the professors got a hold of them." He threw the files on the table and went back down the hall.

Feeling guilty once again, I grabbed my files and headed up to the room of requirement where I surprisingly found Julian.

"How did you get out of the common room so early? Wasn't the Baron supposed to be keeping watch?"

"I used your cloak," he simply told me.

"Oh. Well, here."

I handed him the files Blaise recovered. Julian raised his eyebrows.

"You found them?"

"Blaise did."

He nodded. Julian sat there, silently stirring the potion.

"You're oddly quiet," I told him.

He remained silent for a bit longer.

"I saw you and Draco this morning."

"So?"

He frustratingly threw something into the cauldron and stood.

"You need to back off."

"Excuse me?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"I'm only looking out for you."

"Looking out for me? Julian, the only thing you're looking out for is the net opportunity to piss me off!"

"You need to get a grip, Aemilia! The alignment is only two weeks away! We can't afford you to become distracted with mortals!" his voice rose.

"I'm not letting Draco distract me from my mission!"

"Oh come off it, Em. You know what going to happen. The day will draw near, and you'll be so dejected you'll screw thing up like you always do!"

"I didn't come here to listen to this," I turned away.

"Yeah, just walk away! Because that always got you somewhere!"

Hogwarts was now teeming with students, as I furiously made my way to the grounds. Everywhere I went I couldn't get away from the buzz of Angela's murder. I found out, however, that Angela's parents had come in the early morning hours to recover her body and that they were strangely indifferent.

To cool off some steam, I walked down to the black lake where I was relieved to see that I was alone. I hopped up on the same boulder that Sean and I had been on all those months ago. Too much has happened since then. I almost wish things were still that easy. I wasn't attached to anything on Earth, Sean was still friendly, I was still in control of everything; yeah, things were a lot easier back then. Now everything is just going down the tubes and I get these strange feelings every once in a while. It's like a wave of anxiety and despair, saying that we shouldn't go through with the plan. There's no connection to when I get them, but they happened a lot more than they did before.

"Hey, there you are."

I smirked, "Here I am."

"I woke up and you weren't there. I thought you had left me in the middle of the night to go meet your other boyfriends."

I laughed. Draco sat next to me and rolled up the sleeves on his button-up shirt.

"So what happened to not spending time together?" I asked.

"Well, we're still friends aren't we? People knew that. It's not suspicious."

I chuckled again.

"So what are you doing out here by your little lonesome?"

"Eh, my brother just finds ways to irritate me," I told him, throwing a stone into the water.

He gathered a few of his own and stood to skip them across the lake.

"Anything I can do?"

"Nah, you wouldn't understand. Family stuff, y'know," I said, watching the stones hop several times across the still water.

"I don't think Julian likes me very much," he said after a moment, chucking another stone.

"Why do you say that?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I just get that vibe."

"Because you're so intuitive, right? How do you do that?" I asked, watching another stone glide.

Draco looked at the stones in his hand and back up at me, "Come here and I'll show you."

I got up from the rock and stood next to him.

"It's really quite easy. Find a small flat stone and hold it like this," his index finger was on the front edge of the stone and his thumb cradled the rest, "It helps if there's a little dent in the stone that you can put your finger on. Then, all you do is throw it somewhat horizontally."

He did as he told me, and the stone was aloft for quite some time before it sank into the lake.

"Try it."

He handed me a stone, and I held it as he explained. I wound up my arm and let go. The stone instantly dropped to the bottom of the lake with a loud plunk. Draco laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

"Stop laughing," I said trying to hold back the smile tugging at my lips.

"Ok, let's try that one again," he suggested still chuckling a bit.

"Why, so you can laugh some more?"

"No, I promise I won't laugh. Just try once more."

I reluctantly took the stone from him and threw it again. This time it skipped three times.

"I did it!" I cheered, jumping into his arms.

"Yeah, you did," he repeated with a smile.

"Well, it's no Draco Malfoy toss but for me..."

He lay back down on the rock and propped his head up with his hand. I sat back down next him and my hand dropped onto his dark mark. I looked down and pulled my hand away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

He took my hand and put back on the mark and traced the back of my hand with his fingertips.

"It's weird. When you touch it, it doesn't hurt."

Once again I felt guilty. The whole dark mark was inspired by me, and Voldey created the Death Eaters on my orders. I felt the sudden urge to tell him it was me just so I could help him, but I resisted. My stomach grumbled and he laughed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost lunch."

"I've been down here that long?" I marveled.

He nodded and stood up, offering his hand to pull me to my feet. I gladly took it and followed him back to the castle. Upon reaching the marbles steps, however, the hair on my neck tingled and I turned to the forest to see Sean fading back into the darkness. My heart skipped a beat as I stood frozen to the steps.

"Emmy?"

Draco's voice startled me, and I raced up the rest of the steps. Before entering the Great Hall, Draco and I were stopped by Julian. He didn't look well, but I was still too pissed at him to notice.

"Aemilia..."

Ignoring him, I walked right by.

"Aemilia," he said louder, grabbing hold of my arm. I spun around and slapped him. Draco hesitantly watched. Julian gazed at me with almost pleading eyes and I finally realized something was up. Julian warily glanced at Draco.

"I'll meet you in there, Draco."

He nodded and disappeared into the Great Hall. I turned back to Julian, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Dad's gone, Em."

The words went right through my ears.

"Wait? What did you say? I don't think I heard you right. Say again?" I frowned.

Julian took a deep breath and tears welled in his eyes.

"Dad's dead. Cloud Nine...they um...blamed him," he choked out, "They sent archangels...he's gone, Em."

The room around me spun, and I felt like some force was choking me. I fell to my knees grasping for some sort of explanation. I refused to believe what Julian said, but confirmation soon came running from the dungeons in the form of Blaise.

"Aemilia! It's...it's Jordan! She won't wake up!"


	41. Chapter 41 What if I'm Not Like Others?

**A/N: I apparently can't count. I apologize.**

**~41 What If I Say I'm Not Like the Others?**

Things weren't supposed to be this way. I never imagined it would end up like this. Blaise had taken Julian to see Jordan in the hospital wing, seeing as I submerged myself in firewhiskey. Jordan was in a coma, telling Julian and me that Satan was indeed killed. It tells us that Cloud Nine took over all of my dad's contracts until they can figure out what to do with them. After Blaise visited Jordan, he told Draco what happened, and Julian went to work on the potion. As for me, I spent the day in the kitchens where the house elves were more than happy to serve me all the firewhiskey I wanted. By late night, I was more than wasted.

"I didn't even want to come, but he made me! He's so stupid! He should've just let me stay. I could've prevented this!" I relented to the house elves around me. I finished off another bottle and let it fall to the ground.

"What are you doing here, Kenzie?" a new form entered the kitchens.

"Hey! Harry Potter! The boy who lived, the chosen one, right here in my presence," I said with drunken enthusiasm.

"Are you drunk?"

I snapped my fingers at the nearest house elf, and it handed me a new bottle of firewhiskey. I noticed that Potter had his map back in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" I sluggishly pointed at open parchment in his hand.

"I took it back from you."

"And how did you swing that one?" I asked, standing up and walking to him.

"Well, I think that's my business and not yours."

I scowled and chugged down the whiskey. The hot liquid passed down my throat, warming every inch of my body with glorious frivolity.

"I dislike you, Harry Potter."

"Great, the feeling's mutual then," he frowned.

He watched as I took another swig. As I brought the bottle to my lips he pulled it away.

"But I suppose I respect you enough to stop you from drinking yourself to death."

He set the bottle down and offered his hand.

"I see why Draco calls you Saint Potter," I said, taking his hand, "But you're act doesn't fool me."

He stopped, "Act?"

"But of course! The whole sinless-ness thing is just a sham. You're a teenage boy! I know what's running through your brain. You've evaded my sinful influence all year, Potter," I grasped his shirt and pulled him close, "How is it that you've resisted?"

"Because I belong to Ginny Weasley."

"As yes! The little Weasley girl! She's quite the doll isn't she?" I enthused, patting his chest.

"But you're not property. C'mon you've got your whole life to be boring with Ginny Weasley. This is the best time of your life! Make the most of it," I enticed him, getting real close to his face.

His eyes kept flickering down at me. I could tell he felt repulsed yet strangely attracted to me. I moved his hand to my backside.

"C'mon, Potter, you were so intrigued by the idea before, when I supposedly made up that rumor."

He clumsily came crashing down on my lips and pulled me into a classroom across the hall.

An hour later, I emerged distraught and sober. Harry passed out right after so I had left. I was hoping the fling would take my mind off my father, but my thoughts wouldn't budge. To add to the fire, I was suddenly thinking of Draco and what he would do once he found out. I stumbled through the dungeons, tears streaming down my cheeks, just looking for anybody.

"She's around here somewhere. I'll meet you back here in a bit."

Blaise rounded the corner minutes later.

"Blaise..." I whimpered.

"Aemilia! Draco, she's over here!" his call echoed around the corridor.

Blaise ran to me and I broke down in his arms. I crumpled to the ground and Blaise fell with me.

"Where have you been all day, Em?"

I simply cried harder, and he soothingly rubbed my back. The sounds of footsteps reverberated against the walls and Draco was soon trying to comfort me as well. My sobs bounced of the cold stone walls and Blaise and Draco shared the same troubled look. Neither had ever seen me show this much emotion before.

I looked up into Blaise's eyes, "I-I...didn't mean to...I...s-swear."

I glanced back at Draco, "The firewhiskey...I wanted to escape."

"What did you do, Em?" Blaise forced me to look at him.

I tried to fight back the tears but failed.

"Let's just get her into the common room," Draco suggested, helping me to my feet.

The three of us sat down on the couch. My tears subsided but still wet my face. Draco snaked his arm around my shoulders and Blaise put his hand on my knee.

"I was in the kitchens, drunk on firewhiskey. I-I couldn't handle this any other way. Then Potter walked in..."

"Potter?" Draco's face turned hard. I looked at him scared.

"I was drunk and I wanted my pain to go away..."

"So he took advantage of you?" Blaise finished, shocked.

"I sort of provoked it...I wasn't thinking straight."

"He still took advantage of you, Em."

I turned to see Draco's reaction but I only caught a glimpse of him leaving.

"Draco! Wait, man!"

Blaise tore after him, leaving me alone on the couch. At some point I fell asleep. I woke, though, to the sound of angry voices.

"What were thinking, Malfoy?" Snape's voice sounded.

"He took advantage of her, what was I supposed to do?"

Draco feverishly ran his fingers through his already disheveled hair.

"Let it go, mate," said Blaise, with an icepack pressed against his face.

"This is the last time I fix things for the two of you. The next time either of you walk out of line, I'm sending you straight to Dumbledore," he warned.

Snape spun on his heel and exited the common room. I struggled to sit up and look at the boys. Draco looked absolutely pissed, and blood stained his shirt and fists. A small cut marred his face just above his eye but the blood running down his cheek didn't seem to bother him. Blaise was sporting a fairly large black eye under that ice pack. Blaise saw that I was awake and went down the hall to the dormitories. Draco, on the other hand, hadn't noticed and instead tore the books off a nearby table. I've never seen him that angry. He slammed his fists into the table.

"I should've been there. She didn't need to be alone. I should've been there..."

I wanted to say something but I couldn't bring myself to. He punched the air and disappeared down the hall as well. I fell back onto the couch and gazed into the fire. My thoughts resided on my father and not Draco, surprisingly. When I was first told about The Plan, I disregarded it as another one of my father's crazy revenge schemes. It wasn't until now that I realized how my father felt. He wanted revenge for his banishment to Hell and the execution of my mother. Now with his death, the archangels struck a nerve that filled me with tenacity. My father wouldn't have wanted me to wallow in sorrow and pity. He would want me to take control and kick Holy ass. And that's what I intend to do. Nothing was going to stop me now. With newfound resolve, I high-tailed it to the Room of Requirement.

**- x -**

"Snape's been looking for you."

I didn't look up from the potion as Julian walked in.

"I don't think they're going to give you another second chance. Aemilia, you better start going to classes. The teachers are beginning to talk, they're going to expel you."

"I'd like to see them try," I said with an indifferent coldness that seemed to even scare Julian a little.

"I'll just send Blaise up later then."

It turns out that Draco had beaten Potter to a bloody pulp. Blaise had gotten there and tried to pull Draco off but received an elbow in the face. Snape arrived and made it look as if one of Potter's spells had back fired. He was sent to the infirmary. The next morning I had called Adrian and had him send the archangels away. They had no further business there. I set Adrian in charge of Hell while Julian and I were gone and so far so good. Jordan woke up but she was still being kept in the hospital wing. I have been working on the potion almost nonstop through break and through the start of classes as Julian mentioned. And like I told him, I'm not leaving, even if I have to blow my cover.

Later that day, Blaise joined me during his free period and helped me brew the potion.

"Snape is pissed at you, Em."

"Yeah, so are all the other teachers," I added, glancing at his still black eye.

"Draco's been wondering where you've been," he noted.

"He said I should lay low."

"He didn't mean turn invisible," he chided.

"Yeah, whatever. How's Jordan?"

"Don't know, let's go find out."

I set the potion aside for the time being and we headed down to the hospital wing only to be thwarted by the aforementioned Malfoy.

"Blaise...Aemilia," he greeted with a certain twist that made my stomach flip.

"Where've you been, Emmy?" he smiled.

"Around."

"Just around?" he raised his eyebrow.

"I've been busy."

"Alright then, keep your secrets," he strolled away with his stupid but oh-so debonair smirk.

"Let's go to the lake," Blaise suggested.

I looked at him as if he were on crack.

"We're going to see Jordan, remember?"

"Jordan's fine. I want to go to the lake. It's nice out and you've been inside for the past five days."

I still looked at him like he was mental.

"Ok then, to the lake."

Blaise grabbed my hand and pulled me out onto the grounds. He was right, it was rather nice outside. Many older students were outside, lounging in the sun, tossing fanged Frisbees, and just being teenagers. But instead of turning to the lake, Blaise turned to the forest.

"What are you doing?" I asked, yanking my hand from his grip.

"There's too many people by the lake."

"If you're looking to get laid, all you have to do is ask," I smirked.

"I don't want to get laid. I need to talk to you, come on," he confessed, picking up my hand once again.

He stopped a little ways away from the edge of the trap but still under the cover of the forest.

"I got this from my parents this morning," he told me, pulling a folded piece of parchment from his robes.

He handed it to me and I looked at him and then back at the letter. I quickly read and a frown crossed my face. The letter spoke of troubles the 'Dark Lord' was having in a certain mission and that he didn't have enough Death Eater power to complete it. The letter was telling Blaise that he would have to leave Hogwarts soon to come and help.

I gazed up at Blaise and he had a troubling look on his face.

"Em, my parents don't know that my dark mark is gone. They still think I'm a death eater."  
"Don't go then."

"I can't just not go, they're my parents," Blaise argued.

"And I'm the reason they're writing to you. I'll just see to it that you don't have to go."

"Ok but there's still another problem."

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Draco's going to get a letter like this soon."

The frown darkened my face again.

"You can spare one of us but any more than that would jeopardize The Plan. I know you want to see this plan of yours through, but I also know you don't want to put Draco in any sort of danger."

"But of course, we wouldn't want wittle Draco to get, how do you say, _killed_."

Blaise jumped back a foot at the sound of a voice from the woods. I turned and saw Sean materialize from black smoke.

"Hello, Aemilia," he smirked.

Unlike Draco's, Sean's smirk was mocking and only pissed me off.

"You stupid demonic asshole!" I spat, starting towards him.

"Ah, ah, ah," he held up a finger and pointed to the slightly glowing line I was just above to cross, "We wouldn't want to break your little trap now would we?"

I could feel the emotion that I held back the past few days swelling up inside me again, "You son of a bitch! The archangels killed my father because of your stupid breach!"

Blaise came up behind me and held me back, seeing that I was struggling to control myself.

"They blamed it on him! They said he wasn't doing his job! They _murdered_ him! STOP SMIRKING!"

The rage in me released as fireballs from my hands. They flew wildly against the trap but none hit my adversary. My cosmic magic couldn't breach the carefully exploited Devil's Trap. Still blinded by tears and emotion, I kept at it and Sean, thoroughly amused, only laughed. Then, I heard a curse from Blaise and Sean was writhing on the ground in pain. Blaise fired the Cruciatus curse through the veil several times until Sean finally ran back into the woods. I collapsed in a fit of crying and Blaise wrapped me in an embrace. A little while later we came out and decided to go back up to the castle.

But as we headed up the hill to the castle, a trio of Gryffindors blocked our passage. It was Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"Oi! Kenzie!"

Blaise and I stopped.

"What is it?"

"We know you and your little Slytherins hurt Harry," snapped Ginny.

"Didn't you hear? Snape said it was a backfired spell,"

"Where'd you get that black eye then, Zabini?" Ron taunted.

"Did you three come here to pick a fight or just show off your stupid?" I mocked, my patience dwindling.

"We came to find out why it is you Slytherins think you can do whatever you want!" Ginny barked.

"Why would we randomly go and beat up lone Gryffindors? We're not savages," Blaise asked, somewhat amused.

"So why'd you do it?"

"They didn't," Draco had come down the hill to where we were standing.

"Why don't you go and ask Saint Potter why he got the snot beat out of him, I'm sure he has a pretty good story to tell," he drawled.

"Because he doesn't remember. His memory's been tampered with," Hermione answered.

Blaise and Draco smirked.

"Turns out your precious 'Chosen One' isn't so infallible after all," Draco glanced at me to make sure I was alright and continued, "See, Aemilia here found out her father was murdered. I think you all know what that's done to Potter. But imagine what it would be like if that happened to you at this age. The kicker is Potter took advantage of her."

There was a mix of shock and anger written on their faces.

"You're lying," Hermione whispered.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not, but the fact of the matter is Potter's lying in the hospital wing and I didn't put him there for no good reason."

Ginny stepped toward me with a blank face.

"You slept with him?" she quietly asked me.

"Didja not hear right? _He_ took advantage of _me_."

I felt a hard slap on my face and heard a shout from Draco and cries from the Gryffindors. Ginny was knocked on the ground by Draco's stunning spell. Wands were whipped out and spells soon filled the air.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, raising my hand, stopping all the spells in midair. Everyone looked at me, surprised at this feat. I closed my fist and the spells dissipated in the air.

"You're all acting like children! Snape said a spell backfired and that's it! Potter shouldn't have been breaking curfew anyway," I stared at them hard.

"We're done here," I forcefully ordered.

They turned away grumbling. Draco came to me and brushed away the hair from my eyes and rested his hand on the side of my face.

"You're eyes are red, you've been crying again," he softly observed.

I didn't want to meet his eye, but he moved so that I did and I was held there.

"You'll have to teach me that trick some time," he let out a soft laugh.

I cracked a smile. Blaise stood by, clearly feeling like the third wheel.

"Oh well I uh...wait, what was that?" he called to the castle.

"Oh ok, I'll be right there! Someone's calling me," he said pointing to the castle and backing up, "So I'm just...gonna go."

He fully turned and ran up the hill. Draco I and watched him go thoroughly entertained.

"Not exactly a smooth criminal, is he?"


	42. Chapter 42 You're the Pretender

**~42 You're the Pretender**

The end of the week rolled around fast. Jordan returned to classes, as did I, Dumbledore pardoned my absences due to my emotional stress, Voldemort sent me an owl saying that he had come across some obstacles in the forest and needed additional assistance from some of the student death eater's, and most importantly, Julian finished the potion. It was early Sunday morning when Julian burst through the door of the girls' dormitory.

"Aemilia!" His shouts woke up everyone in the room.

I glared at him but soon took up his enthusiasm. I quickly dressed and was yanked all the way up to the Room of Requirement. The potion had taken on a metallic gold color and consistency.

"So how does it work?" I asked.

"We take it now and it kicks in the day of the alignment."

"Is there any way to get it to Adrian?" I hopefully asked.

Julian shook his head. I sighed and conjured two glasses. Julian scooped up the almost molten liquid and handed me my share. We looked at each other before chugging the hellish potion. It didn't taste like anything and I didn't feel any different.

"What gives?"

"It's not supposed to work until the day," Julian repeated.

"I hope you're right."

"Yeah, me too," he sighed.

"Well then, as _fun_ as that was, I'm off to get a real breakfast."

As I made my way through the Great Hall, I noticed a troubled look plaguing Draco's face. I sat down with the group and started playing with Draco's hair. Jordan and Blaise smirked and I threw a biscuit at them.

"I don't believe this. Did you get one of these?" he asked Blaise, showing him the letter. Blaise looked at me and then shook his head.

"What does it say?" I asked, already knowing.

"My parents are saying I have to go home on Tuesday. A special task, they say."

He cursed at the letter a few more minutes until finally saying, "Well I'm not going."

I closed my eyes, afraid that he was going to say that and realized what I was going to have to do.

"Draco, mate, you have to. What if...what it he hurts you mum and dad?" Blaise quietly said.

Draco merely shook his head and stood up, "I need to be alone."

He left and turned to the dungeons.

"What are you going to do?" Jordan asked.

"I have to tell him."

My thoughts flooded back to when Draco was only a toddler, to a moment I haven't thought about in years.

**- x -**

_The night was awful. Heavy rain pounded the ground and the violent wind thrashed it against anything in the way. Heavily cloaked and drenched to the bone, I fought my way through the wretched storm to the front doors of Malfoy Manor. Wrapping my hood tighter around my face, I knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Narcissa beckoned me in._

_"May I take your cloak, Aemilia?"_

_"I'm not staying long," I said, taking down my hood._

_Narcissa led me into the den where Lucius was waiting._

_"I'm not going to take anymore of your time than I have to, Lucius, I'm going back tonight."_

_"You're leaving?"_

_I silently nodded. I knew little Draco was just outside the door listening._

_"With him abroad, it makes his task much more difficult."_

_"I understand, milady," he nodded._

_"Still, my father...sees no reason for me to stay here any longer. He knows his job. Find him, Lucius, bring him back, and get it done."_

_"It will be done, milady."_

_"Well then...I'll be off," I said, not wanting leave._

_The door crashed open and I heard Draco crying. I soon felt him grabbing my legs._

_"Where are you going, Emmy?" he bawled. _

_I knelt down and wrapped the little boy in a tight hug._

_"I have to go home, Draco."_

_"Then come back tomorrow."_

_My eyes soon watered with tears, "No, Draco, I can't. I'm not coming back."_

_"But I want you to! I need you, Emmy!"_

_"I'm sorry," I whispered._

_He cried out harder and ran to his mother. I stood up and wiped away my tears. They all followed me to the door. I turned back to Draco and got back down to him._

_"Listen to me, ok? You don't need me anymore, Draco. You're a strong, brave, and sweet little boy. Don't ever change, Draco. You're too good to end up like me."_

_I pulled off my mother's ring, a translucent white stone embedded in by a pair of sparkling silver wings. I summoned a small chain and clasped it around Draco's neck._

_"To remember me."_

_He gazed at me through water eyes. I flashed him a weak smile. He jumped in my arms and kissed me on my cheek._

_"Bye, Emmy."_

_Tears still sliding down my cheeks, I walked out into the crashing storm never looking back._

**- x -**

It was almost after curfew when I finally gathered enough courage to walk into the Slytherin common room. Even still, I was only standing just outside the entrance, debating whether or not I wanted to go through with this. With a deep breath, however, I walked through the wall; I had to for my father. Draco was sitting on the couch watching the fire, like I had seen him do so many other times.

"Draco?"

He smiled when he saw me, "I was wondering when you going to come in. Sit down with me, I want to tell you something."

"I-I have to tell you something too," I said, the emotion already swelling.

"I've been thinking a lot today, Em. A lot about what I want to do after Hogwarts. I always thought that I was going to end up as a death eater and work in the Ministry. My dad always told me that I would but now, I don't want to. I've convinced myself that I'm this cold, worthless, bastard but I've realized that I'm not. It's like, since you showed up I've changed and I'm a better person. When I get off that train, I'm running. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm going abroad to the States or...or the Mediterranean... just somewhere away from Britain, away from my father."

He didn't seem excited. In fact, he seemed rather terrified.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to come with me. I want to be with you, Aemilia."

He was trembling as he leaned forward and kissed me.

"I love you, Aemilia."

Tears sped down my cheeks.

"You're not making this easy for me," I scooted a little ways away from him, "I can't go with you, Draco."

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? I promise you'll be safe, I promise I'll take care of you."

I pushed his hand away and stood up, "No, Draco, stop! Just listen."

He stood up with me.

"You have to leave, you have to obey your parents."

"I already decided I'm not-"

"You have to! Draco, my father...needed to see this plan through. Voldemort is stuck and you need to go help. I need you to go help so I can finish what my father started," I hysterically said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm an immortal, Draco. I came to your house eighteen years ago to start my father's plan. I was supposed to have your father help Voldemort to start the plan..."

"What...plan? What are you talking about?"

My crying would not subside and I only became more distressed as he didn't understand.

"I'm Emmy! Draco! You said you remembered a woman who was with you when you were a toddler you called her Emmy! It's me, Draco, I'm that woman! I fucking named you when you were born! I sang that song for you in French whenever you were upset! I showed you the stars, I healed you when you and Blaise were jumping on the couch, and I gave you this!" I screamed pulling off my mother's ring from his finger.

"I told you not to change...and that you were too good to become like me. That was all so I could start my father's plan."

Draco looked utterly horrified and I knew he understood.

"I've been t-trying to distance myself from you all year. I'm sorry, Draco," I told him, trying to get close to him, but he backed away.

"Don't touch me. You were just pretending? All year? All year, just pretending so you could fulfill your father's agenda! You lied to me...was any of this even real!"

"It was, Draco, please you have to underst-"

"Stop! I don't want to understand! Just...just go away, leave me alone."

I stood there, not wanting to listen.

"I said GO!" he yelled.

"Fine, then."

I left the common room but stopped out in the corridor. I sank to my knees and pressed a hand to my face. My sobs echoed in the halls and I barely heard Julian's footsteps. I looked up at him and he didn't seem concerned or worried or anything.

"Blaise and Jordan told me what you did."

"Are you pissed at me or something?" I stood up furiously wiping my face.

"I told you this would happen, Aemilia. The alignment is only a few days away and you're fucking around! I told you to leave the Malfoy boy alone and look where's it's gotten you! You're crying pathetic mess!"

I slapped him hard, "You're an ungrateful bastard, Julian."

"Yeah? Well you're a dirty skank, what're you gonna do about it!"

I pushed him again, "I'm SORRY I wanted something more in my life! I'm SORRY I actually cared about someone other than myself! I'm SORRY I haven't felt like this since Mom died! But I'm not sorry that I'm going to kick your ass!"

I threw I fire ball at him but he deflected it.

"Screw you, Aemilia! You're useless! Just leave, nobody wants you here anymore! Dad's gone, Draco hates you, and I have no use for you anymore!"

I whipped another ball of flame at him and sprinted for the Entrance Hall. I ran through the large double doors and out into the forest. I ran hard and I didn't look back. I ran until I didn't know where I was going. It was dark when I left the castle and by the time I had stopped, the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. I stopped in a small clearing next to a wide, slow-moving, river. I collapsed on the edge of the river and cried harder than I ever have before. The wind rustled the trees around me and blew hard enough for me to look up. The wind stopped and I could hear footsteps against the grass behind me. I turned around and my crying instantly ceased. A great wall of white light was moving toward me. As it drew closer, the light subsided and turned into a beautiful figure. The figure stopped just a few steps from me and took a corporeal form.

"Aemilia," the melodious sound of her voice filled me with hope.

"Mom?" I asked.

She smiled. She looked just as I remembered her. Her soft, dark brown hair cascaded down her back. Her crystal clear dark blue eyes gazed at me with the same calming effect they used to have. Adriel's face was gentle, kind and almost always carried a warm smile, just as it did now. She was donning the typical billowing white angelic attire except, her gorgeous angel wings were missing.

"Mom?" I repeated, taking small step toward the fallen angel.

"Yes, Aemilia."

"But, how?"

"Does that really matter now?"

She held out her hand. I was surprisingly able to take hold of it. My mother led me to a newly constructed wooden bench. I sat down first and she sat beside me.

"There are some things we need to talk about, Aemilia," she told me, her tone becoming serious.

"Heaven knows of the alignment, however, they do not know that you and your brother are on mortal grounds. Even if they did, you know there would be nothing they could do. They are fearful that you will be coming up to complete the ritual during the alignment," she told me with a sad face.

"And Julian and I intend to."

"You mustn't. It is of great importance that you listen to me, Aemilia."

"But they banished Dad to Hell, they killed you, they killed Dad! They don't deserve their high place," I argued.

"That may be so, but without fallen angels in Hell, the universe we live in would be chaos. The demons are restless, Aemilia, you know this. Their restlessness is and has always been spurred on by the Brukazen. The Brukazen were always power-hungry and despondent about their place in Hell."

"But the Brukazen were shut away and Sean's only part Brukazen."

"Yes, my child, but do you know who his parents were?"

I shook my head.

"His mother was Alani Altor and his father was Ante Brukazen," she revealed, my face contorting into a look of horror, "Yes, he is extremely powerful, dangerous, and smart. And he is looking for revenge. Satan's murder was no coincidence. He had hoped that the Breach of Hell would cause the archangels to terminate your father. He had hoped that this would only leave you and your brothers to stop him from completing the ritual himself. And once he did, it was his plan to release his family from Limbo."

"That dirty piece-"

She held up her hand, silencing me immediately.

"Just as you cannot finish the ritual, you must stop Sean from sacrificing those souls. It is imperative that Hell does not take over Earth."

"Why?"

"If Hell stays on Earth. There will be no life, only death. Everything must have an opposite, Aemilia. Without life there can be no death, without death there can be no life. If this circle is broken, there is nothing, we'll be nothing. Everything that ever was will be destroyed."

The gravity of the situation hit me like a ton of bricks. I know I had said that nothing would stop me from fulfilling my father's wishes but if he had known about this, he never would have devised this plot.

"You must return to Hogwarts and defeat Sean."

"Hogwarts?" I confusedly asked.

I sprang to my feet, "Hogwarts! The Devil's Trap! I broke it when I ran through! All those people...all my friends...Draco!"

My mother stood and lay a hand on my shoulder, "Go to him, Aemilia. Your life has been full of so much destruction, you deserve to have happiness. Defeat Sean, be the daughter I know you are," she brightly smiled at me.

"This is the last time I will see you, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"I guess I knew the answer before I even asked," I looked down at my feet.

"Good bye, Aemilia. Before I leave I just want to say that I loved you and your brother's very dearly. It was never my intention to hurt anyone of you."

"I know, Mom, I know," I smiled back at her.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against my forehead. Her kiss instilled me with a new strength and power that I have never felt before. As she backed away from me, the white light blinded me for a moment and then disappeared along with the bench and my mother. I stood there, rooted to the spot for a moment. Then I turned in the direction of Hogwarts. I couldn't see the immense castle, but a storm was gathering and the clouds were congregating to the vicinity. As is gently started to rain, I dashed into the forest to an almost certain death.


	43. Chapter 43 Ringing Hell's Bells

**A/N: Last one! Sean vs. Aemilia...and don't think I won't kill Aemilia or Draco even. Everyone is fair game in my stories.**

**~43 You Got Me Ringing Hell's Bells**

I reached the grounds late in the afternoon, though, it didn't seem that way. The storm had darkened the sky and it could have just as easily been midnight. The rain had drenched my body but I didn't really care. I slowed my pace as I made my way back to the dark castle. The only light I could see emanated from the Great Hall. I knew that Sean was waiting for my return. I heaved open the doors as quietly as I could and tip-toed to the entrance of the Great Hall. All the teachers were locked away in the corner and the students were being held at their house tables. Sean was sitting on the head table, looking bored, and tapping several wands against his head. Next to Sean and chained to the ground were Draco, Julian, Blaise, and Jordan.

"Where is she?" Sean yelled.

Julian and Blaise glared at the demon.

"She's probably long gone by now. You worthless sac," Julian spat.

Sean jumped up from the table and smacked Julian across the face. I came out from my hiding spot and jumped onto the Slytherin table, "Hey!"

Sean turned and a smirk crept across his face, "Aemilia! Glad you could join us!"

"Really? Because I'm not."

"What? You rather leave all your friends to die? Well, now that you're here, they might not have to," he hopped on the table again.

"I know what you're playing at, Sean," I glared.

"Do you now? Enlighten me then," he amusedly asked.

I slowly made my way down the table fully realizing that all eyes were on me, "You're a washed up, spineless, wicked, freak of nature."

He smirk turned into an ugly frown and my smirk grew, "And I don't mean that in a good way."

"Quit the banter, Mia, and just kick his ass!" Julian shouted.

Sean rounded on him.

"Protego!" I chanted.

An invisible wall forced Sean back away from my friends and he sneered at me.

"Coming here wasn't that big of a lost cause. As you can see, I've learned a few more tricks from my wizarding friends."

"No matter, your magic is still no match to my ancestry."

I rolled my eyes, stopping just short of the end of the table.

"You're ancestry? If you haven't noticed, you're father's in Limbo and you're mother's dead. Some great ancestry you have there," I scoffed.

"Enough! I've had enough of your lip. My family was all powerful until you and yours showed up!"

"If me and mine hadn't shown up this world wouldn't be! Everything would be lost! I wouldn't exist! And you! Well, you would still be the piece of shit you are now."

Without a warning, Sean grabbed me by the throat and heaved me through the window, sending me down the cliff. I could hear cries from the students and above all Draco's voice calling my name. I fell until there was nothing but blackness.

When I came to, and yes, I came to, I knew I was in Hell, where in Hell I didn't know. I was on my stomach, and my vision and hearing were cloudy. As I adjusted to this new light and sound, I began to realize I was locked away in one of our cells. By the screams and incredibly dim light, I knew I was in the Ninth Circle. I pushed myself up into a kneeling position and looked around. Thankfully I was the only one in the cell but I didn't know how long I had been out.

"Ahh, her young highness has awakened."

I looked up at the demon who spoke in the cold voice.

"If you're going to kill me, Alastair, spare me your monologue," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you. My master has other plans for you."

"Like what? His royal concubine?" I guessed.

He wickedly smirked, "Something like that."

I groaned, standing on my feet. A wave of heat passed over me and I suddenly felt rejuvenated. I felt confident and powerful. I glanced down at myself and saw that I was slightly glowing. Alastair strangely looked at me. Suddenly, the ground and my cage were shaking. There was a large crack of what sounded like thunder from up above. It was the day of the alignment and Hell was rising up into the Earth.

"Alastair, you have to let me out," I gripped the bars of my prison.

"I don't think I will."

"You don't understand, it's important you let me out. I need to get back to Earth."

"He promised me the throne once he's taken over Earth. You devil's would never allow a demon that high of a position. There's no way I'm letting you out," he said.

"If Sean goes through with the ritual there isn't going to be a throne, Hell, or you! If he sacrifices those people everything is going to be destroyed! Alastair, Sean is just using you! You have a great position! You punish the wicked in the lower circles! And Sean was my father's advisor! Those ARE important positions, without them we wouldn't be able to control Hell. Please, Alastair, if he does this there soon won't be a Hell," I persuaded.

He looked at me, skeptical of what I was saying.

"Everything has to have an opposite, Alastair. You know this and you know what will happen if the circle is broken. I'm not lying to you."

His disappeared from my view, but I soon heard the clank of the lock and the bars swung open. I stepped out and turned to the great torturer of Hell.

"He's assembled an army up there, Aemilia."

"Find as many high-levels as you can and go through the gate, it will take you straight to Hogwarts," I instructed.

"Hog-what?"

"It's where Sean is. Is Adrian still here?"

"No, Sean took him yesterday."

I cursed loudly, "Just get the demons. Open the stairs for me."

He pressed his long demon hand against the wall of the Ninth Circle and it materialized into a tall staircase.

"Hurry, Alastair!" I called back, running up the steps. I had reached the level of the Black Castle when I was forced to the ground by a soul. I scrambled around to see who had done it when I let out a grumble.

"Well, well, well. It looks like big bad Kenzie was finally sent to Hell. I'm just sad it wasn't me who did it," none other than Angela Marks drawled.

"Angela, you seem to have gotten your swagger back. It seems your little trip through the gate was as terrifying as you thought."

She stepped on my chest, "Quiet! That little spell was the most painful thing I've ever gone through."

"You haven't met Alastair then," I pensively thought.

"You're quite calm for someone who just got a one-way ticket to Hell. Now that I've got you where no one else can interfere, I'm going to make your stay here absolutely unbearable," she growled.

"Uh, not quite."

I grabbed her foot and sent her to the ground, "This is my turf now, Marks. My name's not Kenzie, it's Lucifer. I take it you've heard that name before. I'm the fucking queen of this place you were sent to, so you better start kissing ass."

I stomped hard on her face and threw her over the edge into the bottom of the pit.

"She will never learn," I scoffed gazing down.

I looked at the fork in the road before me. The left led to home and the right turned to the Gates of Hell. Longing to be back in the Black Castle, I turned right and sped through the flaming gates.

I was spit out on the edge of the woods behind Hagrid's hut. The Earth was flooded in an orange-ish hue and little spurts of flame popped up out of nowhere. The sky was still clouded over but it wasn't from the storm. Sean's congregation had been moved outside. Blaise, Julian, Adrian, and Draco were now chained with their hands above their heads against a large wall of stone. Several demons were posted around the perimeter, watching for either me or even Voldemort. Stealthily, I crept along the brink of the forest, being sure to keep an eye on Sean, who was toying with a couple of Gryffindors. I crept all the way behind the stone slab that chained my friends and family. Two demons stood between me and them. I picked up a small pebble and chucked it at one. He spun around and sprinted toward me. I lured him back into the forest where I threw him against a tree and snapped his neck. I snuck behind the other one and swiftly spun his head around.

Picking the locks binding the boys, I released them. I knew their chains slackened. Julian and Adrian glanced at each other. Julian subtly shook his head, it wasn't the right time to run. Sean's wicked cackle filled the air as he threw the poor students back into the crowd. I slinked around the edge of the forest again and integrated myself in with the body of students.

"Excuse me, 'scuse me," I said, making my way through the now stunned students.

Once people began to see that it was me, the way to Sean fell wide open. Whispers rose in the air and a few people shouted my name. As I reached the front of the pack, I saw Sean's smirk fade to a grimace.

"It's Aemilia!" another student shouted.

Draco's head snapped up and he stared at me with a mix of shock and relief. Julian and Adrian looked absolutely wretched as they gave me weak smiles. Their veins were coursing, for the time being, with black blood.

"Demon blood, Em," Julian told me. Demon blood is like poison for devils. It weakens the body and drains us of almost all our power. My eyes darted to Sean, who looked livid.

"How did you get out?" he demanded, teeth clenched.

I smirked, nonchalantly examining my wand, "My wonderfully developed skills of persuasion. Alastair couldn't resist, mate."

He let out a shriek of anger but then instantly regained his composure, "No matter, in a few minutes your power will be all but nothing."

"Au contraire my demonic adversary. See, your ancestors were smarter than you were."

He looked confused but then the realization of what I had done hit him.

"You didn't."

"Oh I did," I grinned, wickedly, feeling the potion working perfectly.

Sean raised his hand and his demon army closed in around the students.

"They're vulnerable to your magic attacks! Do not let them intimidate you! When the sky goes completely black, fight them!" I shouted to the denizens of Hogwarts.

I 'ripped' Blaise's wand from Sean's hand and it landed gently in my own. Draco's was at Sean's feet, snapped in two. The boys all broke away from their chains and I tossed Blaise his wand. Sean was engulfed in flames and when they receded he was in his full demon form. Shrieks of fright came from the students. Even Blaise and Draco jumped back, startled. Sean was also brandishing his demonic weapon, a long sword covered in jet black flames. It was a weapon meant for strength and destruction.

"If I can't kill you with brute strength, then I'll just kill what matters most to you," he growled.

What happened next happened so fast I didn't even see it. Sean had heaved his sword at Draco, but it was Julian who was lying on the ground with a large gaping wound in his chest. My body shook and in my anger I reverted to my full throttle devil form. Pointy ears, sharp fangs, claw-like nails, devilish horns, dark red eyes, massive black wings, the whole nine yards. I held up my right hand and used my left to 'unsheathe' my own weapon out of the air, a red-bladed katana with symbols of Heaven and Hell etched into the metal. Sean made to attack the small group attending my brother but I shot a flame in between them with my katana.

"This is between you and me, Sean," I barked.

"It wasn't my intention to kill you, Lucifer, but you've presented me with such a wonderful opportunity."

Like a wave of water, darkness bathed the ground in shadows. I knew now, I had exactly one hour to finish Sean off for good. The demons skirting the crowd jumped in and began the battle. Another loud crack consumed the air and another army of demons joined the fray. This time, though, it was Alastair and the cavalry. Sean slowly made his was to me and I cautiously brandished my weapon in front of me. He made the first move and we were quickly locked in a lightning fast battle of metal. Every move I made was parried and vice versa. We dodged mortals and demons as we fought.

"Aemilia!"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Draco being backed into a corner by three lower-level demons. He was without a wand. Using my free hand, I blew a firewall in between me and Sean to distract him. I sprinted to Draco and slashed the pitiful demons down and brought him behind one of the double doors of the entrance. My chest heaved up and down from exhaustion. I pulled my wand from my pocket and handed it to Draco.

"I'm not going to need this."

He took it from me, still sort of stunned.

"Imagine that. Lucifer is trying to stop the apocalypse."

I cracked a smirk as did he.

"Go with Blaise and look after my brothers. I need to take care of Sean."

He nodded and ran off. I emerged from behind the door and blocked another one of Sean's own demon spells. I glanced around at all the injured people and took to the air. Sean was not far behind me when I stopped to hover. He crashed into me and I felt my katana slip through my fingers and fall to the ground. He evilly leered at me as I put my hands up to fight him bare handed. As he attacked me once again with his sword, I could feel my arms and hands getting cut. Still, Sean was releasing more energy swinging and missing than he was swinging and hitting. I took this opportunity to kick his sword out of his scaly black hands.

"Level playing field now, Sean."

"Not quite," he retorted, noticing the blood dripping from my hands.

He dove for me and we were locked in an airborne spar. Looking up, all the students could see was a cloud of black and silver light and a cloud of red and white light. Our limbs were a mess of intricate kicks and punches. Sean was on the war path now. He could sense I was tiring and threw punch after punch relentlessly. I felt a blow to my head and the senses were knocked out of me. I felt as if I was in slow motion. I could feel Sean leave but then seconds later I felt the force of a freight train plow into me, sending me straight into the ground.

The once soft ground felt like concrete on impact. My head was swimming as I struggled to turn on my back. In the air I could see a cloud of black smoke speeding toward the ground where I was lying. I saw a glimmer of red out the corner of my eye. It was my katana. As Sean sped closer I tried to crawl on all fours to my weapon. I stretched out my hand, sensing Sean was only seconds away. Sean crashed into the ground engulfing everything within a few feet in a dense smog of black smoke. The strangely thick smoke began clearing and everybody was holding their breath, intently watching.

My whole body ached as I came to. I coughed and blood dripped out of my mouth. It was silent all around me and I was beginning to wonder if I had died. But then I heard Jordan's muffled voice. I opened my eyes and Jordan's blurry form came into view.

"Aemilia, are you alright?"

Her voice sounded so distant. In a wave of sound, my hearing came back. The sound of fire and painful groans pounded my ears. Mechanically, I sat up and gazed at the solemn faces around me. With what strength I had left, I materialized into my human form. Using my black-blood, stained katana, I propped myself on one knee. Jordan offered her hand to me, but I waved her away. I stabbed the end of the sword into the ground and shakily pushed myself to my feet. A large gust of wind nearly blew my off my feet but that blast of wind blew away the shadows and Hell and the demons retreated back into the ground.

Greatly limping and dragging my blade behind me, I made my way to my brothers. I watched as the professors attended to the injured students, hoping that one of them would help me. My hopes weren't answered and I collapsed to my knees from exhaustion and injury. A strong pair of arms hoisted me up and carried me to my brothers. The strong scent of cologne mixed with something sweet told me that it was Draco. He gently set me down on the top of the stone steps. I looked at Adrian, who was being healed by Blaise. Both were sporting minor cuts and bruises. My gaze then turned to Julian.

He was propped against the wall of the castle and Madam Pomfrey was pressing a blood-soaked towel against his chest. I crawled to his side. I wanted to help him but I was almost afraid to touch him.

"Julian?" I quietly called him.

He opened his now glossy eyes and drearily watched me.

"You got him, Mia," he said grabbing hold of my hand.

I tightly gripped his hand back, "Why did you do that?"

He looked at Draco and then at me, "You deserve to be happy."

He brushed away my tears.

"So do you, Julian."

"Hey, with any luck there will be hot chicks where ever I'm going."

"That's not funny," I shook my head.

"It's a little funny."

He coughed and struggled to regain his breath, "Listen, Mia, I want you to know that I didn't mean what I said. About you being useless and nobody wanting you."

The tears now spilling down Julian's face only made me cry harder.

"And I want you to know I love you. I always have, Aemilia."

His breathing became increasingly irregular and his body shuddered. My sobs grew louder and I felt his hand on my cheek, "It'll be ok, don't cry baby sister."

I cracked a smile between my tears, "Only by a few minutes."

"Still..."

He coughed violently and looked up at Draco.

"Come here, Draco."

Draco knelt down on Julian's other side.

"Take care of my sister, Draco. Promise me you'll always make her happy and always take care of her."

"I will. But..."

"You promised."

Julian pressed his hand against Draco's chest. Julian's hand glowed bright gold and the light spread from his hand to Draco's entire body. The light faded and Julian looked at me one more time before taking a final breath. Draco reached out and closed Julian's eyes. I fell onto my brother's body, consumed with grief. Adrian sat nearby with his face buried in his hands. I felt Draco's hand on my shoulder. I backed away from my brother and when I turned to Draco, I gasped. He was now standing in Julian's devil attire, his ears and teeth pointed, and a devil's mark shining through his shirt. My eyes were wide as I stared at the mark on Draco's forearm where the Dark Mark used to be.

"He's turned you into one of us."

**- x -**

Admiring the vast enchanted ceiling, I stood alone in the Great Hall. The sound of excited students echoed distantly in the Entrance Hall. It was the end of the term and time to go home. And boy did I want to go home. Still, I couldn't help but feel like I was going to miss this place.

Julian's dying wish was for me to be happy. So, knowing that Draco was the only thing that made me truly happy, Julian willed his power to Draco, transforming him into a devil, something I never thought was possible. After Sean's attempt at Judgment Day, the professors contacted parents and the castle was soon filled with anxious parents. Dumbledore gathered all the parents and teachers, and they agreed to complete the last month of classes. I even attended a couple just for kicks, but it wasn't the same without Julian.

"Aemilia."

I turned around and smiled at Blaise and Jordan.

"We wanted to say good bye before we went down to the train."

"I'd think you were mad if you didn't," I chuckled.

They smiled and Jordan stepped forward to give me a hug, "Thank you for everything, Aemilia. If it wasn't for you, I don't think Blaise and I would be together."

"You don't give yourself enough credit."

She leaned in so Blaise couldn't hear, "He's taking me to meet his parents."

She beamed at me and looked back at Blaise, "Aemilia, I know you're father and I had a deal but with Blaise now..."

"I'll take care of it, Jordan, don't worry."

She nodded and smiled again.

"Go on, Jordan, I'll meet you down there," Blaise told her, kissing the top of her head.

Jordan left the Great Hall, waving back at me.

"Well, thanks for making my last year at Hogwarts interesting, to say the least."

I laughed and he wrapped me in a tight embrace.

"I never would have made it this year without you, Blaise," I sincerely told him.

"Stop, you're going to make me cry. But, I'll miss you too."

He gave me a peck on the cheek, "Now, make sure you keep that Hell of yours in order because when Jordan and I get down there, we want nothing short of a warm welcome."

"No pun intended I'm sure," I chuckled.

"Of course not," he grinned.

He started away from me but turned just before passing through the doors, "Oh and Em, have fun," he said with a wink and a cheeky smirk.

I laughed and turned back, staring up at the ceiling again. The sounds of the students eventually died out and the hall was filled with silence.

"So I met this girl...months ago, on the train to Hogwarts. From the moment I saw her, I knew she was different."

I smirked and glanced over my shoulder at Draco.

"Just how different?" I asked.

Hands in his pockets, he meandered over to me.

"Well, at first I thought she was only different in attitude and personality. I fell in love with her," he explained stepping in front of me.

"At first?" I egged him on.

"Well, she told me she was immortal and that she was the woman who took care of me when I was only four. I thought she was lying to get rid of me. I thought she didn't love me," he sighed.

"She loved you very much," I winked.

He smiled, "Turns out, though, she wasn't lying and she's actually Lucifer, ruler of Hell."

"Wow, fancy that," I teasingly marveled.

"But the amazing part is," he held the side of my still bruised face, "the best part is, I still love her and she still loves me."

He pressed his lips against mine and wrapped his arms around me. Draco pulled back and sat on one of the tables.

"I talked to my parents," he told me, breaking character.

"And?" I asked, joining him.

"Mum fainted, Dad's still in shock," he chuckled.

"You don't have to go, y'know. You have a choice."

"Eh, they'll get over it. Besides, I promised Julian I would," he teased.

I laughed, "Oh I see how it is."

He laughed as I pushed him.

"Nah, you know I want to," he told me, tucking my hair behind my ear.

He sighed, "So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with the Dark Lord and Sean," he clarified.

"Well...Voldemort's contract was that he brings the souls to Hogwarts. He didn't do it so I'm betting Alastair is having a good time right about now. And Sean's body disappeared after he was impaled by my sword so he's gone for good."

"What about...well-"

"Julian?"

He nodded, regretting he even asked.

"Pure, magnanimous self-sacrifice is instant salvation. And since Julian died on Earth, instead of in the eclipse like Sean, I would imagine he's probably having the time of his life in Heaven. Lots of pretty angels," I added, winking at Draco.

He chuckled, standing up, "Well, shall ring the bells and take the highway to Hell?"

I laughed, standing up as well, "You know those are two different songs right?"

"Give me a break, I'm not real big on the muggle trivia."

"Clearly," I mocked, laughing again.

I bent down and lit the floor on fire with a slight exhale of breath. I chanted a short phrase of Latin and the flames turned into a portal to Hell. I stood up and held Draco's hand.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Ready to spend eternity with you? I've never been more ready."


End file.
